Butterflies and Hurricanes
by Samitballi
Summary: Renesmee's life is a struggle; a butterfly against a hurricane. Hard times are ahead. But this butterfly has a wolf and a family of vampires standing as protection…or does she? SEQUEL TO YOUR GUARDIAN ANGEL
1. Home Coming

Author's Note: Well I'm back again! And with a sequel, nonetheless. When I wrote my story Your Guardian Angel (Previously entitled Dusk) I never thought anyone would like it, let alone people would want a sequel. Thank you guys so much for supporting me so unconditionally! Here's your sequel. I hope you enjoy and love it as much as I do.

Story Line: Renesmee's life is a struggle; a butterfly against a hurricane. Hard times are ahead. But this butterfly has a wolf and a family of vampires standing as protection…or does she?

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its character. I've created extra characters, but Stephenie Meyer is wholly responsible for this creative world we all love so much!

* * *

The title is based off of a song by the _**AMAZING**_ band Muse. If you haven't heard this song before GO LOOK IT UP!

Butterflies and Hurricanes

_Change everything you are_

_And everything you were_

_Your number has been called_

_Fights and battles have begun_

_Revenge will surely come_

_Your hard times are ahead_

_Best, you've got to be the best_

_You've got to change the world_

_And use this chance to be heard_

_Your time is now_

_Change everything you are_

_And everything you were_

_Your number has been called_

_Fights and battles have begun_

_Revenge will surely come_

_Your hard times are ahead_

_Best, you've got to be the best_

_You've got to change the world_

_And use this chance to be heard_

_Your time is now_

_Don't let yourself down_

_Don't let yourself go_

_Your last chance has arrived_

_Best, you've got to be the best_

_You've got to change the world_

_And use this chance to be heard_

_Your time is now_

_

* * *

_

Alice's Point Of View

I heard giggling behind me and sighed. Giggling was not a good thing. Not when two teenage girls sat in the row of seats behind you. I turned to see Nessie and Anna chuckling about something Ness had her iPod on- both their head inclined together and an ear bud in each of their ears. I smiled. It was good to see Nessie so happy. She needed that joy. Anna was a good kid too. I'd gotten to know her on our trip out of town this past weekend. And it seemed Nessie had gotten to know her better as well for they were inseparable. They were joined at the hip.

We'd decided to take all the Cullen chicks with us on our trip- Nessie and me. So we drove to the nearest large town for the weekend. In theory, this was fun. But in actuality, cramming six girls and all their stuff into just one car wasn't the easiest task ever conceived. We took the SUV so there was more room, but we were still crammed. Esme and Bella were in the front and a few bags were sandwiched between Rose and I in the middle seats while Anna and Nessie occupied the back flip-up seats. I imagined they were extremely uncomfortable back there but they hadn't complained once. They happened to be having a hell of a time.

I turned back around in my seat and focused on the nature passing out my window. I could still see with great detail despite the speed of this car. I noted the wonderful colors of fall shading the world around me. It reminded me of the colors I'd used in Chiyo's room back home; all shades of greens, browns and soft yellows. I wished Chiyo had been able to come with us. But it simply wasn't possible. Not with two very tasty girls in the backseat. She wouldn't have been able to handle it.

Chiyo had dedicated herself to our vegetarian lifestyle but this was still so new to her. Everyone was weary about having Chiyo stay in such close proximity to Nessie while her blood was still so appealing. But Ness and I had faith in Chiyo. She'd withheld from killing Ness in the clearing, why would she delve in now? It wouldn't make sense.

So she stayed. But that meant someone had to go. Someone else with blood flowing through their veins and a heart galumphing away in their chest.

Jacob.

It was the only obvious conclusion. It was the only thing that made sense. He would have to find his own place. No one minded housing Jacob all these years; it made sense. But with Chiyo's new diet, it no longer was the safest thing.

Jacob reeks; all the werewolves do. But that won't stop a hungry newborn from sinking her teeth into him if she got the chance. It was no longer safe for Jacob.

This weekend trip was supposed to help Chiyo get a feel for the lifestyle without Ness and Jacob as distractions. But we were on our way home and with Anna too. It wasn't safe. That's why I called Jazz ahead of time and suggested Chiyo go for a run around the woods until we can get the girls settled and bring Anna back to her parent's home.

"Just don't be gross and start mackin' in front of me." I caught the tail end of Anna's sentence and my curiosity peeked.

"Of course not. And Jake and I don't mack." Nessie retorted shyly, clearly embarrassed for she knew that despite the soft tone Anna was using, we could all still hear her.

"Sure you don't. You just keep letting yourself believe that." Anna teased and out of the corner of my eye I saw something red connect with Anna's head. The small throw pillow Nessie was using attached Anna with a thud and both girls giggled.

I shared a loaded glance with Rose. We were both more then ready to be out of this car…and away from the giggling teenagers for a while.

* * *

Renesmee's POV

I anxiously watched my house grow closer and closer from the back seat of Grandpa Carlisle's SUV. I began fidgeting immediately just by the thought of seeing my family again after this weekend. Not that I didn't have fun, because I did. But I was ready to be home. I was ready to see Jake.

He'd called me every half hour on the dot while I was away and texted me every second in between. On his drive into town job hunting, Jacob would send me the same text every few minutes.

_Red light. Love you!_ With a heart attached. I smiled at every one of them. And every night he sent me the same text.

_Nighty night, sleep tight and don't let the bloodsuckers bight ;) Love you with all my heart!_

And every morning I woke up to the same message on my phone.

_Good morning, lovely. I couldn't sleep without you again last night- get home fast. My survival depends on it._

I saved them all, and a few of our conversations over the weekend.

I pulled out my phone and tapped the 'Messages' icon and began reading through the various text messages Jake had sent me this week.

_So your on my mind again…like always. But this time I'm longing for someone to cuddle with…or at least a big hug =( I miss you._

(About one of my many clumsy moments while away) _Silly girl =) I will kiss it better for you!_

(About my intense boredom without him and Emmett as comic relief) _Quick fix: Let's go to bed and dream about each other. Sweet dreams, darling._

And so on and so on. And with each text message, my smile grew larger and large until my cheeks began to hurt. I looked up to see Anna rolling her eyes at me.

"Your disgusting, do you know that?" she asked as we rounded the last corner up the driveway and my family came into view.

"Yes actually I do know this." I replied flippantly as I stared out the window. I scanned the forest beside the car, half expecting a russet colored blur to run past my window at blinding speeds. But of course Jacob wasn't there. But I spotted him somewhere else.

My heart pounded even faster and my body literally shook with my need to fling myself at him. Three days…three days and I was clawing at the metal of this damn car to get at Jake…I could only imagine what a week or two would be like for us. I could only imagine the depressive state my life would be in if Jake left me like Daddy once had done to Mamma so many years ago.

My stomach churned just at the thought and my heart immediately rejected the pain. I focused on Jacob's glorious face. Had he gotten more handsome? Was that even possible? If you asked me, Jacob had grown another eight inches, added another fifty pounds of muscle on his chest and his beauty rivaled super models at this point. But of course that was just my imagination. Of course that wasn't possible. Because he was too perfect as it was. You can't fix flawless.

"You are scratching at Carlisle's leather seats." Anna murmured next to me with a little chuckle at my expense. Hmm, would you look at that! I was.

I released Alice's seat just in time for the car to roll to a stop and Alice to hop out. She was barely out of the car when I pushed the seat down by the lever and squirmed out of my seat. I was weary by the hands around me at first, then I felt the strength and warmth in them and I melted into Jacob as he lifted me from the car. He plastered me to his chest and swung me in a circle.

I noticed Alice, Rosalie, Mama and Esme greeting their loved ones as well but their greetings didn't hold my attention for very long. Jacob kissed me round the mouth and I lost myself in the feel of his lips against mine. _I will never get used to this!_ My mind screamed at me as my body reacted to his. It always happened the same way. We always went too far too fast. It was like our bodies had minds of their own and neither of us were in any control of our emotions.

But when I pulled back from Jacob's mouth I noticed something out of the corner of my eye. I angled my body to better get a look at it then sighed.

Anna was standing by herself leaning against the SUV as she watched everyone else embrace. She had my iPod in and was making ever physical effort to block out the welcoming rally going on around her.

Something I'd learned about Anna over the weekend was that her family really sucked. She was one of those kids that "weren't hugged enough as a child" and weren't told enough how special they are. Her father was never home…ever. Her mother was good but Anna had issues with her mother for some reason- we hadn't delved into that on the trip. Anna had nowhere to turn. Physical embracement within family's made her uncomfortable and I should have remembered that and warned my family.

I quickly dropped from Jake's arms and sauntered over to Anna. Though Jacob looked thoroughly baffled, he didn't follow. I flicked the bill of Anna's baseball cap (the one she stole *cough cough* barrowed from me) and she looked up surprised. I motioned for her to take the ear buds out. "Help me get this crap out of the car. Just because you're lazy doesn't mean you don't have to help." I teased, motioning to the trunk of the car.

Anna smiled at me, obviously relived to have been provided a distraction from her wallowing. She hopped to removing the bags from the trunk and her hands were quickly replaced by Carlisle's. "Let me get those, Anna. You sit and relax; you've had a long trip. All of you girls go inside and sit down. We'll get this stuff." he said first to Anna then to the rest of us. He motioned for Edward, Jasper and Emmett to help him unpack the car and each man gave a quick kiss to their loved one before making work on the car.

I followed behind Mama as we walked into the house, Anna in toe. Though she'd been here before, Anna was still taken back by the sheer size of my house. I'll admit it was very magnificent looking.

"Throw your stuff in my room until I drive you home." I told Anna as she headed up the stairs, I stayed down to intercept my father and Jacob.

Daddy was first. He dropped the bags he was holding as soon as he saw me. One minute I was watching him be helpful to my family and then the next I was wrapped in a tight hug…too tight.

"Daddy…can't…breathe…" I whispered breathlessly as he tried- successfully- to squeeze the life out of me. He chuckled as he loosened his hold but didn't put me down entirely.

"Oh, I missed you princess." he called in my ear as he continued to hug me. My feet swayed in the air as I stood suspended in his arms. My mom chuckled behind me.

"Honey, your killing her." she teased with a trickling laugh.

"Good," Daddy murmured but placed me back on my feet with a reluctant chuckle. I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"I missed you, Daddy." I told him and his arms immediately came back around me. But he didn't squeeze me to death this time though, so that was good.

Emmett was next to squeeze the life from me followed by Carlisle then Jasper. "I missed you honey." Jasper said to me as he lifted me off the floor in his arms. I giggled as his southern twang slipped through. I dropped from Jasper's arms and looked over to see Jacob standing patiently in the back corner. I might have heard Esme say something to me…but I wasn't sure. But that didn't matter because they all left the room anyway. They cleared out the living room like…well like a werewolf had walked in.

"Did I do something wrong?" Jacob asked worriedly with a quizzical look. I smiled, tilting my head to the side as I took a few steps towards him.

"No, why do you ask?" I replied, taking a few more steps forward. Jacob was cautious but he met me halfway.

"Because you let go rather abruptly earlier." Jacob informed, stopping his approach. We were inches apart. With every one of his deep breaths, his chest lightly tapped mine, we were so close. But I needed to close that gape. It was much too far apart for me.

"Because Anna was sad…can I explain it latter? I don't want to talk." I murmured, shaking my head and looking up at him. He smiled, tilting his head and pressing his chest against mine a little more.

"What would you like to do then?" he whispered and brought his lips down to mine. It was like our first kiss all over again. I was marveling in the electric buzz pulsing through us when it cracked into a full blown flame and my lips burned at the contact. I pulled back sharply as the heat became too much to bare. I gasped and hyperventilated as I tried regaining some semblance of composure.

I heard the sound of boots on a wet floor, the slip, and a thud upstairs. I immediately began laughing but Jacob looked concerned.

"Son of a bitch!" Anna cried upstairs as she laughed at her own moronic clumsiness. I laughed harder, making my way to the stairs. When I got to the upstairs hallway she was laying on the floor in ball laughing hysterically.

"Come on, klutz! Let's get you home." I told her, lightly kicking her leg. She giggled as I helped her upright. I heard the door downstairs close and smelt a familiar musk before I heard the familiar voice.

What was Seth doing here?

"Seth!" I exclaimed as I barreled down the stairs at him. He smiled as he saw me, wrapping me in a warm hug. But as soon as he sat me down he looked up the stairs and never looked back down at me.

* * *

Seth's POV

I barely heard Nessie saying something to me…my name? Maybe…I didn't care. I couldn't divert my eyes from the amazing woman in front of me. Her perfect blond hair that hung straight in a choppy short style. Her luscious round jade eyes. Those long eyelashes batting rapidly as she stared at me. Her petite little nose and perfectly pouted lips. The rosy blush warming her cheeks. Everything about her. Every little piece of her was perfect. I couldn't look away.

I could feel my hands begin to shake and my heart embark on a new rapid beat. I distinctly heard Nessie chuckle next to me as she said, "Seth this is Anna. Anna this is Jacob's best friend Seth." with a smile, motioning to the two of us.

I was glad Ness had made the introduction because I couldn't quite find the ability to speak at the moment. Anna reached out her little hand to me and I relished the thought of being gifted the sensation of touching this magnificent goddess in front of me. I reached out to her and grasped her hand in mine.

I'd felt the sensation of touching your imprint for the first time through my brother's thoughts but nothing could comp to feeling it myself with my very own imprint. It was as if fireworks were going off in the infinitesimal space between our fingers. Electricity. Perfection.

"Hi," Anna murmured with the cutest giggle I had ever heard in my life. I memorized the tune but her song was done long before I was ready to let it go. I knew I could sit and listen to her just laugh forever if she granted me the wonderful opportunity.

"Hi," I murmured stupidly and that elicited another chuckle from my beloved. I smiled at her and continued to gaze at her in wonderment. She smiled back lovingly.

"Okay," Nessie replied awkwardly, dragging out the last syllable as if to speak into the silence how terribly awkward and rude Anna and I were being. "See ya." Nessie stated and walked away. I watched her leave then turned back to Anna who looked to be in deep thought. I suppose that was natural.

We had a lot to talk about…

"Do you want to go for a walk?"

* * *

Renesmee's POV

I made my way over to Jacob who was smiling proudly at Seth as he and Anna walked out the door. "Don't be such a dad, Jacob. Let them have some privacy." I scolded, grabbing his arm and pulling him away. Jacob chuckled as he pumped his fist in the air triumphantly.

"My boy!" he called victoriously as I dragged him away. I was laughing too hard though and Jacob was too heavy. I got a grip on his shirt but that probably wasn't the best idea. The thin fabric ripped in two in my hands and the sleeve of Jacob's shirt lay between my fingers. We both froze.

Jacob looked down at me and I looked up at him. Then he chuckled darkly. "Oh…you're going to pay for that, Cullen. This was my favorite shirt." he reprimanded enigmatically. My eyebrows perked up and my legs took off up the stairs. Jacob was quick on my heels, stopping me from slamming my bedroom door on him like I'd intended. He picked me up by the waist with ease and flung me backwards onto my bed.

I was barely lying on my back for a second before Jacob slithered up on top of me and kissed me, laying barely an ounce of weight on top of me. My hands found their way to his hair instantly and intertwined my fingers in his soft hair. He used his left arm to brace himself as he slid his right hand under my back. He lifted me with ease and slid me further up the bed so that way he could better lie on top of me.

His lips left mine for a time but they reconnected with the skin of my neck soon there after. He kissed his way up and down my neck and to my collar bone while my hands worked their way over his shoulders and capriciously down his back.

My heart was racing and my mind was a fog as I lost myself in Jacob. That is until he said, "I missed you, Honey." and I could no longer treasure his lips on my skin. I started to laugh. "What's so funny?" he asked innocently as he pulled back to look at me with concern.

I laughed harder. "Jasper said that same thing to me when he greeted me home." I laughed and Jacob sighed.

"I can't get anything right." he murmured but smiled at me. I tried to control my laughter as Jacob got off and pulled me to my feet. "I suppose we won't be picking up where we left when your done laughing, so what do you say to us taking Anna home?"

"Yes, yes, of course." I murmured and finished my last chuckle. I grabbed Jake's hand as he led me back downstairs and to the front door. I stopped him on the steps and made him look at me. "And we will pick up where we left off, when we get back." I whispered seductively as I wove my fingers in his hair, bringing my lips to his forehead like he always did to me.

He smiled at me and said, "Glad to have you back, Ness. I really did miss you."

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you so much for reading this! Please make sure to leave a review- I read and delight in them all =)


	2. The McAdams

Author's Note: I'm updating too quickly and giving you two chapters at once because I'm a sap lol. I'm really anxious for this story to get going and I feel like these next few chapters have a lot and are going to get the story really rolling. So I'm itching to share them with you. So make sure to read the next chapter First Day of School after your finished here- and leave a review!

* * *

Renesmee's POV

Jake and I walked down the driveway in the direction Seth and Anna had gone a little while earlier. Jacob was holding my hand and intently listening to me tell him about every little aspect of my vacation. I was in the middle of telling him about my excursion at the restaurant/bar in town.

"Anna wanted to dance so of course I got up and danced with her but I didn't realize the bar was having some kind of bachelor party. And I'll tell you what, Jacob, that place was crazy." I told him with a chuckle- remembering all the men who'd asked Anna and me for our numbers.

"No one harassed you, right?" Jacob asked seriously and I laughed. Not technically…

"No, no one harassed me. Just dancing and wanting my number. That's all. Calm down, Mr. Jealousy." I teased lightheartedly.

"I'm not jealous." Jake murmured insecurely and I laughed and gave him a quizzical look.

"Oh really? How come you're fighting the urge to phase?" I questioned teasingly. Jake looked down at his shaking hand and cursed lightly under his breath.

"I'm not jealous. Just really turned on." Jake distracted seductively as he leaned over and kissed me square on the mouth. I zealously kissed him back, welcoming the intimacy wholly. But two paws landed on my butt and pushed me forward as Jacob Black Junior greeted me home. But human Jacob took it the wrong way.

He pulled me closer, kissing me harder, while he fought with Junior for my attention. When that electric bolt rocked through us again, I pulled back, staring at him in wonderment. I turned to see Junior wagging his tail at me.

I bent down to say hello, rubbing the dog behind the ears. "Hey, who got you a collar?" I asked the dog. I'd been meaning to do that since Lonni had snuck into my room but I'd never gotten around to it. Seems someone had beaten me to the punch.

"He kept getting out. I figured you'd want him here when you got home so I went and bought him a leash for you." Jacob murmured next to me. I ran my hand over the new blue collar around Junior's furry brown neck and smiled.

"Thank you, Jacob." I said, ushering Junior away so I could properly thank Jacob. But I was stopped when Seth and Anna returned in front of us.

"Are you ready to go home, Anna?" I asked with a sigh as I pulled away from Jacob. He grabbed my hand and wrapped an arm around my waist. Anna sighed, looking to Seth like I always did when Jacob was leaving me. It was so strange to see.

"Can I tag along maybe?" Seth asked eagerly, looking to me with those damn puppy eyes that melted me. I just shrugged, nodding my head.

We headed to the Impala and Jake drove so I could sit next to him in the middle seat, holding his hand. Seth and Anna slid into the backseat but kept a safe distance apart, mostly likely because neither one knew what to do nor if the other one wanted them to make a move. I smiled at the immaturity of imprinting. Sure, you found your soul mate and fell in love without the dating process. But when it came to situations like Seth's, you don't know the person at all. You don't know a thing about them, but you're infatuated by them. It made for extreme awkwardness. Ogling each other and barely knowing their name.

When we pulled up to Anna's house she said a quite goodbye to Seth and I helped her carry her bags into the house and up to her room. When we walked through the door Anna screamed "Mom! I'm home!" at the top of her lungs.

"Oh, hello dear." her mother said as she came into view from the kitchen. I was stunned by what I saw. I'd never met Anna's mother before and I was surprised to see a young gorgeous woman. For some odd reason I half expected Anna's mom to be old and haggard- especially by Anna's description. Instead, the woman was tall, blond, skinny and beautiful. It kind of blew my mind.

_Well, that's where Anna got her adorable looks._

"Mom this is Renesmee." Anna said offhandedly as I helped her carry her crap up the stairs.

"Hi, Mrs. McAdams. It's a pleasure to meet you." I said sweetly as I went to shake her hand. She smiled warmly at me as she took my hand in hers.

"The pleasure is all mine, dear. Any friend of Anna's is a friend to the family. And please call me Lindsay." she replied as we shook and exchanged smiles. Anna was impatient as usual and pulled me up the stairs before I could get another word in though.

Once Anna's stuff was inside and we'd said our goodbyes, hugging quickly on the porch steps, I leapt down and headed for the car.

"Renesmee, aren't you staying for dinner?" Anna's mom called from the door. I stopped and turned to talk to her.

"No thank you, ma'am. I have friends with me and I wouldn't want to put you out."

"Oh, it's no big deal. Please, I insist. I must thank you for what you've done for Anna this weekend." she called back, her eyes pleading with me. I slowly nodded.

"If it's no trouble-"

"None at all!"

"I'll check with my fiends." I said then finished my walk to the car. Seth was practically falling out of the car, waiting to get out.

"Of course!" Seth yelped, hopping from the car too quickly and running to introduce himself to Anna's mom. I chuckled at him, leaning through the driver side window to talk to Jake.

"We don't have to stay." I murmured, hoping Jacob would see through my flaccid excuse, my real want to stay. I wanted to get to know Anna's family. Anna meant a lot to me and intern I needed to get to know her family a bit and this gave me the opportunity.

"You want to stay." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Jacob had nailed me right on the head. I just nodded a little and he sighed, pulling the keys from the ignition. "Then, let's stay."

"Oh, thanks, Jakie!" I cheered quietly as I hugged him when he got out of the car. He smiled but made sure to let me know I owed him.

* * *

Dinner couldn't have gone any better. I was thrilled. Mrs. McAdams was a wonderful person. I did, however, feel bad for her. She had no friends at all. Her husband works all day and her daughter barely pays any attention to her because she blames her for all the things that go wrong in her life. She needed someone to keep her company. And hopefully as my relationship with Anna strengthens, I can per sway her to grow in her relationship with her mother. She really was a wonderful woman.

We all sat in the living room after dinner to get to know each other a little more and share a drink. Mrs. McAdams was perfectly fine with Jacob holding my hand, sharing the couch or anything of the such; in fact, Jacob had his arm draped over my shoulder as we lounged on the couch.

I was watching Seth and Anna though. They seemed to be warming up to each other very quickly. They weren't sitting together but they were close to each other, and they both looked over at the other frequently. It was beyond adorable. I smiled almost every time I looked over at them.

"Does anyone want dessert? I made a pie early today, it's still fresh." Lindsay McAdams called in her usual chipper song as she stood and made her way to the kitchen. I stood to my feet, shaking off Jacob's arm.

"Let me help you with that." I called as I followed her. I caught Jacob smiling at me from the corner of my eye. I had no clue why he loved to watch me help people out. It was one of those Jacob things I didn't understand. He thoroughly enjoyed the fact that I was a total goody two-shoes.

"Thanks you, Renesmee, your such a sweet girl." Lindsay replied with a smile as I helped her get the pie ready for everyone.

"Sorry if the guys ate too much tonight. They're kind of pigs." I laughed and Lindsay joined in. Had I mentioned even her laugh was beautiful?

"Oh that's quite alright. I remember my brother eating like that when he was a teenager." she replied easily as she cut off slices of pie for everyone.

"You have a brother?" I asked curiously as I placed each slice of pie on one of the beautiful china plates she'd pulled out for us.

"Yes, Devin. He was about two years older then me. Unfortunately he died a few years ago."

"I'm so sorry, that's terrible."

"Yes. Car accident. But the past is the past and this pie is getting cold." she said flippantly and began walking the plates out of the kitchen. Her hip bumped into the corner of the counter and one of the dishes slipped from her grip. Instinctively, I reached out to catch it, not thinking my vampire speed would be tremendously suspicious.

"Oh! Wow." Lindsay exclaimed as she stumbled backwards. I held the plate out to her and helped her place them all on a serving tray, trying not to say anything stupid. "That was impressive." she laughed easily and my tension diminished a little.

"I'll carry the tray for you." I offered, taking the ornate silver tray off the counter and walking towards the living room.

But we had both reached for the tray at the same time and I noticed it again. Over dinner I'd passed Lindsay a bowl of food and I'd taken note of a bruise on her arm. Dismissing it as an accident, I forgot about it. But this time I noticed something different about it.

I fought the urge to gasp as I realized the bruise wasn't just odd. It was a handprint. Someone had grabbed Lindsay McAdams' arm hard enough to leave a bruise.

"Thank you, dear." Lindsay murmured as she gathered whipped cream and silverware for the pie. Her voice brought me back to the here-and-now but I couldn't get that bruise out of my mind.

I carried the tray into the living room and sat it on the coffee table. Both Seth and Jacob launched at it but I cough both their wrists in my hands, glaring at both of them. "Ladies first." I commanded and they both sighed, leaning back in their seats.

"Sorry. I haven't taught them their manners yet." I teased as Lindsay came into the room. She chuckled as she sat the things she was holding on the table next to the tray.

"Yeah. You'd think we were raised by wolves." Jacob chuckled and I elbowed him in the ribcage. I barely noticed the force behind the blow until the wind whoosh out of his throat and his eyes narrow a bit. I fought a smile as his right hand snaked around to hold the sore spot on his side.

"Oh never mind the manners. Dig in; that's why I made it." Lindsay said as she took up her seat again. That was the green light for Seth and Jacob.

I was about to yell at Seth for taking two slices but smiled when he gave the other plate to Anna. I turned to look at Jacob who was already eating his pie and sighed.

"What?" he whispered, his mouth full of food. I should be a little mad- at least disappointed- that he wasn't like that. But I smiled. "What?" he asked again, swallowing his massive bite and looking worriedly at me. "Did I do something wrong?" he whispered nervously and I couldn't withhold my smile.

"I love you." I whispered, kissing his sweet lips. No really, they had sugar from the pie on them. He only registered my kissing him after I'd pulled my lips away but he still kissed the air as if my lips were still on his.

"I love you too." he replied, still thoroughly baffled. My smile was massive as I turned back to the conversation going on in the room.

* * *

After another hour at the McAdams house I decided we needed to get out of Lindsay's hair- even if she was obviously lonely.

"Thank you so much for having us over, Mrs. McAdams. It was a lovely dinner." I murmured as Jacob helped my put my light jacket on.

"Yes, it was fantastic." Jacob second, finally finding his manners at the end of the night. Lindsay waved off our compliments, blushing a little.

"Oh, it was nothing." she said offhandedly as she showed us the door. I noted Seth trailing behind with Anna as she walked us to the car.

I waved to Lindsay once more before hopping into the passenger seat of the car and watching Seth give Anna a very awkward hug before sliding into the backseat.

"Call me tomorrow night." I told Anna as she leaned in my rolled down window. She blushed a light rose and snuck a peek at Seth in the backseat with those shy blue eyes before nodding quickly. I pecked her on the cheek quick before Jacob pulled out of the driveway.

Once we were out of hearing range and sight, Seth smacked his palm to his forehead. I turned to smirk at him. "Nice hug." I teased and he glared at me.

"Relax, buddy, you'll get another chance eventually." Jacob murmured to Seth who looked like he might implode with his need to go back and making everything he'd done wrong tonight go away.

"Calm down, Seth. Anna is infatuated by you." I exclaimed offhandedly as I turned back around in my seat. Seth's head popped up between mine and Jacob's as he stared at me intently.

"Really? She likes me? Are you sure? How do you know?" he asked frantically and I chuckled, shoving him back into his seat.

"I know Anna. Trust me she likes you."

"She doesn't think I'm a freak or anything right?"

"Dude, you imprinted on her. Of course she likes you." Jacob chuckled as he pulled into the driveway to Seth and Leah's place.

The headlights flashed over the house and before the car was even stalled, Leah was bounding down the stairs at the car.

I thought she would be excited for Seth, but instead she pulled me from the car and wrapped me in a world class hug. "Oh, Renesmee! I'm so glad your back." she cheered as she hugged me. It was amazing how bipolar Leah could be at times.

When I was a kid, and all growing up, Leah hated me. But once I got older she started to warm up to me. Ever since Jake and I started this _thing_ we have going (dating seems to light a word to use to describe my relationship with Jake but destiny is too cheese so I simply say _thing_) she's been really supper nice to me. And it seemed genuine.

"Hi, Leah." I exclaimed as I hugged her back. She pulled away with a huge smile and kissed my cheek.

"Come inside, I want to hear all about your trip!" She began pulling me towards the house by the hand but stopped short. I imagine she finally felt it.

Whenever a pack member imprinted, the wolves felt it as well. And you didn't have to be phased in order to feel it. I'm told vampires can feel it too, but I've never been around a newly imprinted wolf before and I saw Seth imprint so it wasn't anything new.

Leah turned to Seth. Her face was a mix of elation and sadness. Elation because her little brother finally found _her_. But sadness because she still hadn't, I presumed.

"Well, would you look at that." she murmured, a smile worming its way onto her face. "My little brother has imprinted. Who would have guess?" she teased then bounded to hug him. Seth chuckled as he hugged his sister.

"So…who is she?" Leah asked excitedly, pulling back from their embrace. Seth beamed with joy as he told her all about Anna.

His description of her was adorable. Though I admired the girl and thought she was beautiful, no one would describe Anna the way Seth did. He didn't just allude to her being pretty or even beautiful. In his eyes, she was gorgeous and the only girl to ever be so. I wondered if that's how Jacob thought of me then immediately blushed, leaning away from Jacob as he held me on the couch.

"What's wrong?" Jake asked behind me as I leaned out of his lap. He pulled me back to his chest and wrapped his arms tighter around my waist.

"Nothing."

"Liar. What's wrong?" he whispered again, angling me to look at him. I loved that Jacob and I were so intimate and no one noticed. Seth and Leah were still immersed in conversation across the room.

"Nothing…it's just that…I was wondering…"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think of _me_ like that? Like Seth is describing Anna?" I asked shyly, glancing at Seth as he animatedly told Leah about Anna's "Stunningly radiant blood hair" in the corner. I smiled as the silliness of my question sunk in, accompanied by a warm rosy blush.

"Are you crazy, girl?" Jacob asked with one of those husky chuckles that could lull me to sleep. He smiled warmly at me. "I would never think so low of you." he said and for a second I was insulted, then the compliment sunk in and I blushed worse. "Honestly I wouldn't know how beautiful you are. Because in order to describe beauty you need to compare. And you're the only girl I see. I could never compare you to anyone in the world." he finished and it wasn't just my want to kiss him that made me do so, it was a need. He deserved a kiss for that speech. Hell he deserved everything for that.

"I love you." was all that I could murmur as I brought my lips to his and graciously gave over all the passion within me. I could taste his smile on my lips. Those sweet apple pie lips.

* * *

Author's note: Ugh! I have a toothache just from reading this sappiness! LOL! So sweet! I can not take it :p


	3. First Day of School

Jacob's POV

I couldn't believe my hands were sweating! I wasn't even the one going back to school today.

It was Nessie's first day back to school after summer vacation. It seemed too serial. The summer had been too eventful; to go back to normal life seemed a tad impossible. But we were trying anyway.

It seemed as if I was the only one freaking over Nessie going back to school. Everyone else was extremely blasé. It pissed me off.

"Jake, calm down." Bella ordered, slapping my arm viciously. I turned to glare at her.

"No thanks, you're calm enough for the both of us. Why aren't you people freaking out?" I asked, turning to look at the faces of Renesmee's family. They all sighed exasperatedly. "Yeah, yeah I know."

We'd gone over this a million times, she'd done amazing last year, she was ready…blah blah blah. I was worried enough for everyone anyway. Nessie was upstairs getting ready while we all sat downstairs sweating (or at least I was.)

"Jake!" Nessie called from upstairs. I nearly fell off my seat. Bella chuckled at me.

"Coming!" I called back up the stairs as I took them two at a time. "What's up?" I asked as I opened her bedroom door. I froze for a second then ran to her, scooping my Nessie into my arms and cradling her to my chest. "Baby what's wrong?" I asked as she cried into my shirt.

I took a look around the room; inventorying. All of Nessie's makeup was on the floor in front of her floor length mirror where she'd been sitting. But it wasn't her normal makeup. There was no eye shadow, no blush. Normally she had eyeliner and mascara out. But not today. All the makeup on the floor was different shades of cover-up and powders. I didn't understand at first then when I caught on I pulled Nessie closer to me, holding her head to me as I tried to shield her from this pain.

"Oh, baby." I exclaimed as I rocked us back and forth on the floor. Her sniffling overpowered the hum of her family downstairs and her pounding heart was all I could hear. I mentally cussed out the man who had caused Nessie this pain.

I imagine Bella felt the same disturbance I did for she came upstairs suddenly, standing in the doorway. I wanted to point out that I did in fact have a reason to be freaking out downstairs but it wasn't the right time.

Bella gave me a look; one of those classic Bella looks. And I nodded. She disappeared out of sight.

Bella and I had a weird connection, better then ever since Nessie came around. She literally trusted me with her crying daughter. She trusted me with Nessie's life.

"Honey, tell me." I requested quietly as Nessie's tears slowed. She spoke into my neck as she sniffled loudly.

"I can't cover it!" she cried and I held her even closer. After the sadness cut out, anger cut in. Nessie pulled herself from my arms and grabbed a handful of make-up in her hand. She glared at the makeup like it had spit in her face.

"This shit doesn't work!" she screamed, throwing it across the room where it shattered against her wall. She reached for another handful of Alice's makeup but I grabbed her wrist before she could break anything else.

I found it hard not to phase while Nessie was this angry. I just couldn't believe that my Ness was crying because of Thaddeus Stevens. Because he'd bitten her, she had a white crescent on her neck that she couldn't cover with makeup. She was crying because, thanks to Thaddeus, she was going to look weird to all her friends at school.

"Ness, look at me." I commanded, pulling her face into my hands and making her teary eyes look into mine. "You are gorgeous. No matter what has happened to you. Your friends won't even notice. Trust me, honey. They'll be too busy falling all over themselves to get near you to notice any little flaw." I promised. Her eyes were weary.

I bent down and placed my lips over her little bite mark and kissed her delicately. She sighed heavily. I pulled back and kissed her nose. "No one will notice." I whispered again.

"You're a tad bias, Jake." she reprimanded.

"Then lets make everyone see you like Jacob does. Alice!" Bella announced, standing in the doorway. I got up, letting go of Nessie and was replaced by Alice as she danced around the room, finding odds and ends to help Nessie through this.

A half hour latter Nessie sauntered down the stairs with a smile and a completely new outfit. I smiled.

She was wearing her black skinny jeans with an oversized grey sweater and Alice had looped a dull orange scarf around her neck. I helped Ness into her auburn leather jacket and walked her to the car. She kissed my cheek before hopping in the driver seat.

"Thanks, Jake. I don't know where I'd be without you around. I love you." she whispered to me then leaned back in the car, starting it and pulling out of the driveway.

I watched her leave, envying the students she'll be sharing her day with. I wish I could spend a day with her.

* * *

Renesmee's POV

I couldn't believe how nice Jacob was. I really didn't deserve him. He was far too good for me. I would need to do something special for him.

I pulled into the school parking lot with a worried smile. I spotted Anna and pulled into a parking spot, heading to where she was standing with Nick.

"Hey, girl!" Anna chimed as she jumped at me, hugging me as if we hadn't seen each other in years. I laughed as she danced up and down with excitement. I turned to Nick to greet him as well.

We hugged quickly but things were still weird ever since my birthday when he'd kissed me. Obviously I'd forgiven him but neither of us were sure where we stood. I decided a clean slate was best, and so I acted as if nothing had happened at all.

"Can you believe we're juniors already? Next year will be our last year together in school." Anna called as we headed up the school steps together. I chuckled. Next year probably wouldn't be my last year. Once I stopped aging completely I would probably wind up taking high school repeatedly like the rest of my family.

But I nodded anyway and even added "I know...its crazy" for Anna's sake.

"What did you do the rest of the summer, Ness?" Nick asked, clearly uncomfortable as we sat down together for lunch. According to each others stories, Anna spent the summer here bumming it with the boyfriend she'd acquired then dumped. Nick had spent the summer flitting to and from relative's houses as he visited all of his four step mothers and dozens of half siblings.

"Erm," How do you avoid a question like that? "I bummed it here like Anna mostly."

"I thought you were going away? That's what you said on the last day of school." Nick asked quizzically and I bit my lip.

"Yeah we did. But we came back…and I spent the rest of the vacation time here." Technically that wasn't a lie. After we got home from Isle Esme I spent all my time in Juneau so I wasn't lying, I just wasn't telling the whole truth.

"Boring," Anna said flippantly then diverted the topic, much to my pleasure.

The rest of the day was easy flowing. Conversation came easy and, surprisingly enough, things with Nick weren't weird at all. It was one of those mutual agreement things. We both agreed, without really saying it, that nothing happened between us. That we were just going to forget it. And we did.

We talked, laughed and hung out without any weirdness at all. In fact, things were even better then before Nick had kissed me. He wasn't falling all over himself to get to me. He wasn't as…awkward.

At the end of our last class we all walked out to the parking lot together and over to my car. I flung my bag in the seat and sat on the hood as I waited for Anna to finish her story about her "wonderful boyfriend" that lasted over a month this summer. I smiled at her. The girl could talk for hours.

"Stop," she chastised, smacking my leg. I chuckled.

"What?" I asked innocently. She hopped onto the hood next to me and Nick leaned against the hood on the other side of me.

"You're smiling like an idiot. I bet you were thinking about Jacob."

"I was not!"

"You're still with him?" Nick asked next to me, his voice lowering. He sounded like a whinny toddler again.

"Yeah, Jake and I are still together. Why?"

"I was just wondering."

"Nick is still infatuated by you." Anna teased in a singsong and Nick's face turned red instantly. _I guess things aren't going back to normal._

Nick mumbled something under his breath that sounded something like "Am not" but I wasn't positive. I took the opportunity to make my exit.

"Celebratory dinner at Stan's tonight. Bring Jake…" Anna murmured through my car window as I started up my car. I chuckled at her.

"..And Seth." I teased and she shoved my shoulder through the window.

Though things weren't official yet, Anna and Seth were spending a hell of a lot of time together. Anna was completely lovesick over him and Seth felt the same. It was cute, but I worried about the ramifications of Anna finding out about what Seth really was. Because if she knew what Seth was, she'd know what I was, and I wasn't ready for that.

I hadn't put too much thought into my relationship with Anna. At first she was just a class mate, then we got closer and I worried a little. Then the weekend getaway came and now we're inseparable. I wasn't loosing sleep about it until Seth imprinted. Damn him.

I pulled up the driveway to the house, ready for the onslaught of questions I would get, but was pleasantly surprised when no one asked much other then how my day was. I suppose they were all learning to trust me more. A good thing. I was plenty capable of handling something as simple as high school.

What did worry me though was when Daddy called a family meeting after dinner that night. Family meetings were reserved for important topics, and if Daddy called it, it was most likely about me.

"What's up, Dad?" I asked as I took a seat next to Jacob on the couch. It always seemed like Jake and I against the world at these family meetings. It's why we always sat next to each other and why we were always on each others side.

"We'd like to discus a few things with you and Jacob." Right as Dad said this, Chiyo came into the room. It was the first time I'd seen her since I'd left for the weekend. It was like I was looking at a totally different person. She was so hungry looking! I bet she was dying to eat anything at that point. I wondered why anyone would risk having her around me and Jake when she was so starved, but Daddy quickly moved on to the reason for the meeting.

"Obviously we have some things that need to be discussed when it comes to the living situation here at the house. It is no longer safe for Jacob and Renesmee both to be here with Chiyo around. Obviously, once Chiyo has adapted to our lifestyle, then things can return to normal. But we've decided that its time Jacob got himself his own place for the time being-"

"Daddy! You can't kick Jacob out of the house!" I interjected, getting heated quickly. I couldn't believe they were putting Chiyo over Jacob. I didn't know Chiyo very well but she sure as hell wasn't as important as Jacob. I'm sure she's a great girl, but it's Jacob!

"Its okay, Ness. We've talked about it. I'm going to get a job and an apartment in the city until Chiyo is comfortable around us. It's all going to work out fine." Jacob said next to me, taking my hand into his.

"But, Jake-"

"Everyone has agreed to this, Nessie, don't put up a fight. Your mutt will still be around he just won't be spending the nights." Rose cut in curtly, flicking her hair over her shoulder. I glared at her.

I turned to Chiyo, hoping to get some reassurance from her but what I saw was more like proof that Jake shouldn't be around. The poor girl was shaking with her intense need for blood. Her eyes were completely pitch and the dark circles around her eyes made her look like she'd gone a few rounds with an MMA fighter. She wouldn't look at me or Jake, probably because she wouldn't be able to handle it. I sighed.

"For how long though?" I asked, letting my disappointment seep through my words. Everyone seemed to relax a bit simultaneously. "What were you expecting a freak out?" I wondered out loud. Jake chuckled.

"Kind of," Alice chirped exasperatedly. "Jake can stay gone as long as he wants. But just until Chiyo is comfortable around him."

"But you'll still be around…and here like all the time, right?" I asked Jacob, turning my full attention to him. He reached out for a second then withdrew his hand and smiled.

"I'm here for you, babe." was all he said but it still enforced a growl from Daddy. I was about to call him out for being over protective when the backdoor slammed shut violently and I turned to see what had happened.

Chiyo had ran from the house. She'd obviously had all she could take of our smell.

Jake watched the direction Chiyo ran. "I have something to say before you all break up and do whatever the hell vampires do at night." Jacob said and everyone returned to their seats.

"Obviously it's not safe here for me," he began. "But I don't think it's all that safe for Nessie either. Maybe, when I get my apartment, Ness can spend the first few days with me and every now and then she can stay over. To give Chiyo a break."

I smiled. Then Dad spoke up. "Absolutely not." he called sternly and I sighed. Mama put a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on, Daddy-"

"No, I will not have my daughter spending the night at her boyfriend's house. Hell no." he repeated and stood, storming out of the room. My shoulders slumped over.

Jake laughed though, and so did Mama. We all stood up and Mama made her way over to the couch, smiling at Jake and I. "We'll work something out. Let me know when you have a place, Jake." she said to us as she went to follow Dad.

"Sure sure, Bells. Go calm the hubby." Jake teased, shoving her arm. She shoved back, knocking him backwards into me. I laughed. They were always so playful together, it was weird. Kind of a mirror image of Jake and me. I liked the person Jake was around Mama. He seemed more at ease and carefree. No one other then Mom and I could really testify to Jacob's tender side. Though everyone else just saw him as whipped, I knew how much he really cared. And so did Mom.

I didn't want to think of how she knew this, but it was very obvious in they were they interacted. I just hopped there was nothing romantic between them and just the friendship I figured they had. I shuttered at just the thought of them having anything other then a friendship.

* * *

Author's Note: Nessie's not being possessive of Jacob, (though he is thoroughly hers as she is his) she's just freaked by the thought of Jake having a "past" with Bella. I would too, man. If I found out my mother had _ever_ kissed my man before I began dating him…I hurl just thinking about it O_o


	4. Confessions

A/N: BACK! Yay! I've had ideas floating around my head for this story all week- I even sat and wrote a bit on my phone at band practice last night lol! (let's just say the guys didn't appreciate my distractedness) so I'm back with another chapter! We'll be delving into Anna's world in the story, because you can only spend so long in the world of vamps and werewolves, but there will still be plenty of mythical mysteries ;)

* * *

Renesmee's POV

I couldn't get the image of Lindsay McAdams bruise out of my head for the next week and a half. It sparked an interest in me, and more then that it sparked an almost protective nature that made me want to protect Mrs. McAdams and Anna from further bruises.

I hadn't told anyone about what I'd seen. I was afraid for them but I also didn't want to cause any further problems for them. Not to mention I couldn't prove anything; just that I'd seen a peculiar bruise on the arm a woman I barely knew.

Even though it wasn't hard evidence, I couldn't fight the pit in my stomach. I knew it was not something I could just dismiss. It wasn't something I knew I could not ignore.

I was sitting cross legged on mom and dad's bed with the wireless computer keyboard and mouse in my lap. I was wearing Dad's grey button up over a green long sleeve shirt with horses on it and little black sport shorts. And I had the 3D glasses from when Anna and I had gone to the movies last week on with the lenses popped out. Sure I looked stupid, but I didn't really care.

I had Sons of Admirals blaring through the insane surround sound stereo system in the room while I read Don Quixote by Miguel de Cervantes on my Kindle. It was one of those lazy Sundays for me where I had nothing to do and no one to hang out with. Anna was with Seth and Jacob was still running home after a weekend in Forks with the pack.

I sighed. I could quote Don Quixote from cover to cover for I'd read it three times already but I still read on. Because I had nothing else to do.

A knock sounded on my door and Rosalie came in shortly after. I turned down the music and placed my Kindle aside. She came in and sat next to me on the bed, taking a grape from the bowl on the bed next to me but- of course- she didn't eat it. She just tossed it back and forth in her hands.

"What's on the agenda for today?" she asked and I just shrugged indifferently. I was admittedly pathetic when Jake wasn't around.

"Is there something going on with you? You seem a little preoccupied lately." Rose murmured after a minute. She dropped the grape back into the bowl and brushed some of the hair on my cheek out of my face.

I sighed. She knew me too well.

Keeping Mrs. McAdams secret was weighing heavily on me. I couldn't stand keeping secrets from people, and I wasn't very good at it. I felt like the need to tell someone was pressing down on me and if I didn't succumb to the desire I would be crushed.

So I turned to face Rose with a serious expression. "If I tell you, you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone. Its not my secret to tell." I told her in a hushed whisper. She looked me in the eye as she nodded.

"I promise," she replied, pinky promising me- the only real binding promise.

"Okay, so the other week when I went over to Anna's house for dinner I noticed something…off about Mrs. McAdams. When she was getting is pie, I noticed a bruise on her arm."

"Everyone gets bruises, Ness."

"I know but this wasn't just a normal bruise. It wasn't the kind of bruise you get when you fell or bump into something. It was distinctly a handprint, Rose."

Rose paused for a long minute, thinking through her response. "How are you so sure?" she finally asked, perplexed and a little weary.

"I saw it, Rose, I clearly saw it. Fingerprints, a palm print. You don't get a bruise like that, falling out of bed. You only get a bruise like that when someone grabs your arm." I said sternly, trying desperately to make her believe me.

Rose was quiet for a long time. I could practically see the wheels turning in her head. I was dying for her to say something while at the same time I really didn't want her to say a thing. Because if she suggested we do something about it, then I would regret telling her.

"Have you talked to Anna about it?" Rose finally asked and I let out the breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding.

"No I've been keeping it inside all this time."

"No wonder you just about exploded with guilt when I came in." Rosalie teased with a smile. "What are you going to do about it?" she asked, getting serious again. I sighed.

"I don't know yet. I don't want to make things worse for anyone. I think I'm going to just let it go for now and if things get worse or Anna confesses, then I'll step in. But for now, I'm just going to act like nothing happened at all." I murmured and Rose agreed.

"When's the next time you'll see Lindsay McAdams?" she asked, picking up another grape and tossing it back and forth in her hands. I looked to my watch for the time.

"Anna offered to have me Jake and Seth over for dinner again tonight." I replied, taking the grape from her and popping it in my mouth. It was four o'clock and Lindsay said to stop by anytime after five. If Jake didn't get back soon, I would be riding solo tonight.

"Well, my advise to you would be to play it off like nothing happened unless things get worse. And don't get yourself into someone elses business, Ness." Rose said seriously, making me look her in the eye. I nodded.

"I know. Its just hard when I love Anna so much. I don't want to see this kind of thing happen to her."

"I know, sweetheart, but its not always your place to get in the way. But if you do…" Rose gave me a dirty look like she would shoot me if I did get into trouble. "Always know that you always have a support system here to back you up."

I was about to tell Rosalie her much deserve thanks but my phone rang before I could say a thing. Jacob's ring tone rang through out the room and a stupid smile found its way to my face. Rose rolled her eyes, mocking disgust as she made her exit.

"Hi, Jake!" I exclaimed excitedly, sliding the "Answer" slider on my iPhone and holding it to my ear. I could hear the smile in Jake's voice as he replied.

"Hey, baby. I'm back at Seth's place getting ready for dinner tonight. I'll be over in five minutes." Jacob replied and again I looked to the time.

"But we have an hour still," I replied quizzically.

"Well I want some time to properly greet you after being away the whole weekend." Jacob said like that should have already occurred to me. It might not have immediately occurred to me, but it immediately sparked my interest.

* * *

"Welcome home," I murmured against Jake's skin as I kissed his shoulder. His teeth grazed against my neck as he smiled with his lips pressed against my skin. We'd been laying on my bed and "greeting" each other for thirty minutes already. Though I had to get ready for Anna's house soon, I couldn't get up. Not only because Jake was on top of me but because I couldn't make my legs work. They refused to move away from the wondrous feel of Jake's mouth against my skin.

"Its good to be back." he whispered as he kissed his way up and down my collar bone and neck. He moved his lips back up to mine and I indulged myself in the taste of him.

I finally planted my hands against his chest and pushed with a heave. He moved back and hopped off the bed, holding out a hand to me. I grabbed his hand, pulling myself off the bed. I headed to my closet and flung around clothes until I found an outfit that was…presentable.

None of my outfits were ever stylish- unless Rose or Alice dressed me. But on occasions like this one I wanted to make sure I didn't look like a frumpy old hag. So I threw on a pair of nice jeans, a white detailed blouse and a pair of black suede pumps Alice had bought be a few years ago that I'd never really worn. I took a final look in the mirror before exiting my bathroom (I'd gathered the clothes from my closet but changed in my bathroom because Jacob was still lying on my bed and my closet doesn't have a door).

"What do you think?" I asked, making a little twirl in front of Jacob. He smiled at me as I showed off my terribly un-crafty ensemble. I'm sure Lindsay wouldn't mind if I showed up in jeans and a t-shirt but I'd been raised to respect others and their homes. Dad used to always say, "Wear your best for someone you want to impress." It was incredibly cheesy and I'm ashamed to admit I'm related to him.

"You look beautiful."

"But your bias so I'm asking Alice's opinion." I teased, sauntering to the door and down the hall to Alice and Jasper's room. I knocked lightly and heard Alice call a greeting to me through the door. Hesitantly, I creaked the door open.

"I wanted your unbars opinion on my outfit. I'm just going over to Lindsay mom's house so its no big deal but you're the fashionista so I come to you." I said as I walked in. Alice was at the desk doing something on the computer while Jasper lounged on the bed reading a book. Because apparently it was a lazy Sunday for everyone in my family.

"You look beautiful, darling." Jasper said, letting his southern draw come out an enchant me into believing him.

"Jazz is right, Ness. I'm impressed with your choices." Alice chirped proudly as she gave me the once over. I smiled at her.

"I learned from the best."

"Yes, that you have." Alice replied haughtily then giggled at her own wit. Everyone seemed to be really relaxed these last couple days. Everyone was smiling and happy. Rosalie walked around singing while Alice danced around the house. Dad was playing the piano more then ever and even Emmett was picking on me less.

It worried me. Like the calm before the storm.

* * *

Dinner couldn't have been any better. Lindsay loved my outfit, asking where Alice had gotten my shoes, and everyone shared many laughs. Lindsay even promised to make these dinners a semi regular occurrence. I loved the idea.

And after dinner, we all sat around joking and talking. I helped Lindsay clean up after dinner while everyone else sat in the living room sharing Seth's secrets- much to his embracement.

"I wanted to thank you, Renesmee," Lindsay said as we entered the kitchen. She began washing dishes while I dried; working as a team. "My Anna has never had a friend nearly as good to her as you have been. She needs someone like you in her life, and I'm just glad she's finally found you. Your truly a blessing to this family. Anna isn't very open with me and she pretty much hates her father. I always worry she's bottling things up inside."

"Well, thank you. And I can assure you that Anna really does love you and your husband." I replied, taking the plate she handed me and running the cloth over it thoroughly.

"That's sweet of you to say, but I know she has bitter feelings towards her father." Lindsay said almost acrimoniously. I looked at her.

"Why are you so sure?" I asked as flippantly as I could possibly manage.

"I will admit David isn't the best father figure in the world; but he tries. She just doesn't see that. All she sees are his flaws."

"Its sometimes hard to look past the failings of someone you love."

"Very true, Renesmee." She handed me another plate. "I cannot believe you're my Anna's age. If she said half the things you say I would drop dead. Your so wise!"

I laughed. "Thank you. I've always been told I was bore thirty years old."

"Your like Benjamin Button or something. Its incredible." Lindsay teased and we shared a laugh. But my mood dropped when she reached across the counter for something.

The handprint bruise was gone, but in its place, I noticed a large scrape; almost a gash. I couldn't let that one go. It looked deep and painful. Definitely something you would want a professional, a doctor, take a look at.

"Oh my, that's a serious cut you have on your arm. How on earth did you get that?" I replied, touching her arm lightly. I didn't want to frighten her or make her uncomfortable, but I knew how reassuring physical touch could be. So I made my fingers be as gentle and light as they could possibly be.

"Ugh yes this thing." she said in forced offhandedness as she grabbed her arm, folding the sleeve of her button up down. "I broke a vase yesterday and it just tore right into my arm."

"It looks painful. Have you seen a doctor for it?"

"Oh heavens no. I would never trouble someone with something so insignificant."

I immediately caught on to the self implied impudence in her voice. "Its looks severe though. I'm sure Carlisle wouldn't mind checking it out. He wouldn't mind at all."

"I wouldn't want to bother anyone."

I found it odd that she not only refused to make eye contact with me but also moved around the room busying herself. I figured she needed something to focus on rather then her shortcomings.

"How'd you break the vase?" I asked, making my voice sound like it was just a simple question. She looked up at me and asked what. "Just wondering,"

"Oh, um. I was cleaning the house and I bumped into the table and it came tumbling down." she stuttered after a minute then laughed without humor. "I'm such a klutz sometimes." and with that, she left.

She sauntered out of the kitchen and back to the living room.

I propped my elbows against the counter as my head fell to my hands. I couldn't believe this was happening. It was getting worse. I couldn't sit around and do nothing while this woman was "knocking over vases" all the time. I felt terrible for letting it get to that incredible level.

Of course I couldn't prove Anna's father had done this to Lindsay. But I was positive he had. It was just one of those feelings. Something I knew in the pit of my stomach. I just knew he was doing it and I knew he wasn't going to stop. Worse then that; I knew he would only get worse.

Strong arms came around my waist from behind as Jacob hugged me. I took comfort in the muscular planes of his stomach pressed against my back. I leaned into him, resting comfortably in his arms.

"Why so low?" he whispered in my ear, his lips pressed against my earlobe. I pulled my head from my hands, letting him pull the hair out of my face. At least I wasn't crying…yet.

I turned around and whispered, "I'll tell you latter." in his ear, kissing his cheek. Then I walked back into the living room with a very concerned Jacob in toe. We came back into the room but froze.

"Oh, Renesmee and Jacob, this is my husband David. David these are Anna's friends Renesmee and Jacob." Lindsay introduced, rising from her chair and gesturing to us and him. I couldn't help but be a little on edge around him. If he really were abusing my best friend and her mother, how was I supposed to look him in the eye and say "it's a pleasure to meet you"?

David McAdams rose from the chair he'd occupied and came to shake our hands. He reached to Jacob first, who reached back stiffly. I looked to Jake's face and could tell he was on edge as well. I wasn't sure why, but Jacob sensed something was off about David.

"Nice to meet you Jacob." David said with a nod as he slowly shook Jake's hand up and down. I could see the veins in his hand though.

Then he turned to me with an outstretched hand.

"Hello Renesmee." he murmured, with a humorless smile. I took his hand in mine but didn't make eye contact. I feared that if I did make eye contact I would immediately punch him in the face.

So I settled for a polite nod as I shook his hand; tighter then any teenage girl ever could.

"Well, I have some work to finish up. You all have a lovely evening though." David McAdams called as he made his way to the door and upstairs. I presumed his office was upstairs. I turned to share a loaded glance with Jacob. The look he gave me meant one thing: I wasn't alone in this.

* * *

A/N: As long as Jake is around, our Nessie won't be alone ;)


	5. Party Planner

A/N: SORRY! I screwed up and added the wrong chapter! This is the REAL chapter five! Idk how I mixed up these chapters but somehow I did =( I'm sorry! Especially to those who read "Sick" because now you know what's happening =( But to fix this mess, I'm uploading both "Party Planner" and "Sick" so that way you can read both and know what's going on. Once again, I'M SO SORRY! I feel like such a ditz for mixing it up =( Please don't suck my blood ;) lol

Enjoy!

* * *

Jacob's POV

I couldn't tell why I felt so hostile towards Anna's father David. I had absolutely no reason to be weary about him. It wasn't like he'd done anything to me. And when he shook Nessie's hand so roughly, all I wanted to do was push her behind me as I took the bastard down. But I didn't know _why_.

The rest of the evening was undoubtedly weird for Ness and I. We were both on edge the rest of the night, due to David McAdams appearance. And when we said our goodbyes I noticed Lindsay looked a little worried. Probably because of whatever happened in the kitchen with her and Ness.

But I was a good boy and waited until Ness and I were completely alone before I drilled her for answers.

We went for a walk around the house, despite the cold chill in the air. We didn't mind; I could keep her warmer then any coat.

She didn't know how to tell me so she showed me in her mind what happened through her special gift. She rested her hands on my neck as she showed me what happened last time we'd gone to the McAdams for dinner- the peculiar bruise and reaction- and then what happened tonight in the kitchen with Lindsay.

When she was done, she moved her arms down and fell to my chest. I wrapped my arms around her as she did the same and I simply stood there holding her for a long time. I wasn't sure what to say or what Nessie wanted me to say.

I couldn't believe it.

That would explain why I was so unreceptive towards David. By nature, wolves are protective beings. Especially of those we love. So it made sense that David McAdams came across as a threat to me; he potentially was a threat to my Ness. I felt the overwhelming urge to protect her because there was a possibility she would need it.

It made perfect sense.

I didn't know David McAdams but he was just one of _those_ guys. The kind of guy you see in a store and hold your girlfriend a little closer.

He was tall and muscular but not in a way that registered as normal. He was abnormally, menacingly muscular. First time seeing him and I could tell he only put on muscle mass to scare those around him.

He was just…scary.

"Ness-" I began to ask but Nessie cut me off, looking up to me with grief stricken eyes.

"Please don't ask how I know, Jake. I just _do_. I just _know_." she begged, her eyes so pleading with me. I pulled her closer.

"I know, baby, I know you do. I believe you." I told her and then watched the relief fall over her face. "What are we going to do about it?"

"We? You don't have to get involved in this, Jake. Its my problem not yours." she replied, shaking her head as she moved to sit on the ground. I moved to sit with her, wrapping her in my arms for warmth…and protection. You never know.

"Ahh, but it is my problem, you see. Because once your involved, I'm involved." I stated bluntly, smiling at her but then sobered up. "I can't let you take this head on with no protection. We don't know what kind of guy David is. All we know is that he takes out his frustration on his wife. Men like that usually won't think twice at taking a swing at someone standing in their way. And I'd rather be the one getting punch instead of you."

Nessie stared for a minute, then finally let herself smile and nestle her head into the crook of my neck. I held her tight, unable to allow this pain to consume her.

I couldn't imagine hitting someone you loved. Sure, Ness pissed me off sometimes and occasionally I just wanted to slap some sense into her but I would never be able to do it. Because there's nothing I hate more then to see my baby in pain. I would do anything to keep pain at bay. I would never be able to handle being the one to cause her pain.

"Jake, I'm worried for Anna." Ness whispered after a long few minutes, she looked up at me with wet eyes. "I've never seen any unusual bruises or anything and she's never said anything. I don't think he hits her too. But what if he starts? I can't handle it if he starts hurting her. I'll kill him." she told me honestly. I thought for a minute.

I wanted to kill him too. But we couldn't do that. That went against everything that resided inside us. Werewolves are supposed to protect humans and the Cullen's have vowed their lives not to harm humans. We couldn't kill one just because he was hurting someone we love.

But he was an asshole. A complete jackass.

We were stuck in a weird place. Somewhere between morals.

* * *

Renesmee's POV

After school Monday I went apartment hunting with Jacob followed by clothing shopping with Alice. By the time I got home that night I was exhausted. I felt like falling face down on my bed and never getting back up.

Jake hadn't had any luck with apartments. Everything was too expensive or completely, ridiculously grungy. I felt bad for him. I understood why he needed to leave, but it seemed a tad ridiculous. Jacob had been living with us ever since the move. He'd never actually lived on his own.

Then there was the trip with Alice. Of course she'd gotten me bags of things I would never need or want. But I humor her and act as a doll. I was like Mama though and couldn't care less about style. I assumed Alice only liked shopping for me because I didn't complain or help out. She just toted me around, weighing me down with clothes and bags. Occasionally I would try a few things on. But that was rare. She would walk into a store, pull out every single size two outfit, and it would look amazing. She didn't really have to try.

I fell to my bed- not face down but it was just as comfortable. I grabbed one of the many bags littering my room. Alice promised to have everything in my closet and organized by tomorrow (because I sleep soundly and she doesn't).

I sat the little yellow Forever 21 bag on the bed next to me as I pulled out the contents. Anna's birthday was next month and I'd found something amazing for her. Publicly, we were ignoring my birthday next week. We'd do something as a family- probably just sitting around listening to my family go on and on about how I've "grown up so fast"- but Anna's birthday was in October, so I was free to do what I wanted.

And I wanted her to have a party.

She'd never had one before. She'd been to plenty, but she's never actually had one. Her parents would buy her a little cake and a gift or two, but she'd never actually had a birthday party. She claimed to not want one but I knew better then that. I was the kind of person who wouldn't want a birthday party- my mother was the kind of person who didn't want a birthday party. But Anna was.

She loved parties. She loved being the center of attention and the talk of the town. I knew what she really meant by "I don't want a party" was "I don't want my family to throw me a party" because her parents wouldn't do it the way she wanted.

Though her mother would put substantial effort into it, I figured. Her father on the other hand was lucky to be around or wish her a happy birthday on her actual day of birth. So instead of asking her about it; I'm doing something about it.

I talked to Alice today while shopping and Esme when I got home. They both thought it was a wonderful idea and were more then willing to help. All I needed to do was pick a date, a theme and give them a list of people to invite and they would do everything else.

Sixteen is supposed to be big. There's even a show about it. Sweet sixteen.

But what did I know about human traditions and fads? All I knew was Anna. So I took it and ran with it.

Placing the things I'd gotten Anna on my bed side table, I fished around the draw and came out with a notebook and pen. I laid down and started drawing out ideas for the party. I knew all of Anna's favorite things so I would try and incorporate them.

Everything would be pink and white because those are her favorite colors. The food would be New Orleans style because she won't shut up about how delicious it is. While the theme would be based around her favorite movie: 27 dresses. I already have over 27 dresses in my room that could double as weeding/bridesmaid dresses then Alice, Rosalie, Esme and Mama had a bunch as well. I saw in my head how the whole house would have dresses and flowers everywhere.

Every girl would need to wear a dress and the guys would need suits (same as my party). It would be like prom. Corsages, heels, dresses and bowties.

To me, it all sounded ridiculous and like a cheesy fairytale. But I knew Anna would think it so romantic and wonderful. Alice loved it, Esme thought it was sweet and when I talked to Rosalie about it last night after dinner (when I'd gotten the idea) she said it was every little girls fantasy and she would have loved to have a sweet sixteen half as nice when she was a human.

I went to Rosalie for advice about Anna most. Because they were very similar (at least when Rose was a human they were.). Rose wanted the best of the best, and everything romantic. Anna was the same way just more modern. I loved her to death but she could be a tad superficial.

I wrote down everything I needed for the party and everything we had. I was too tired to work on a list of guests so I set the pad and pen down and shuffled off the bed and to the closet. I found sweat pants and one of Jacob's tee shirts and went back to my bed.

I couldn't sleep without talking to Jake quick so I found my phone and dialed his number, a tad worried I'd wake him up.

"Did I wake you?" I asked once Jake picked up. He chuckled.

"How could I sleep without first calling you?" he replied like this should be common knowledge to me. I smiled. No matter how many times I hear him say something so sweet, it still made my heart flutter.

"I just wanted to say goodnight quick before bed. I had fun house hunting with you though I wish we didn't have to. I wish you could stay." I said, frowning. I missed being able to sleep in his arms at night.

"I had fun as well but its necessary. I talked to Bella and she said she'll work out something with Edward so you can stay over every now and then. She's not too keen on the idea but she knows me."

"But so do Daddy. I don't know why he's so hard on you."

"Because he knows me." Jake said then chuckled. I was completely lost. "He knows the things I've done in the past."

"What things, Jake?" I asked, sitting up in my bed.

"Relax, I didn't do anything…besides try to steal the only reason for his existence." Jacob said with a chuckle. It took me a minute but I finally figured it out…kind of.

"Mom?"

"Yeah, Bella was Edward's when I wanted her. But whatever, he doesn't matter. Bella's going to work it out. Once I get a place you'll be able to stay over. But until then, sleep tight and think of me tonight."

I thought it was a little suspicious that Jake never liked to talk about his and Mom's history but I never pushed it. I knew something happened way back when, but I didn't need to know. And frankly I didn't _want _to know. God forbid they ever kissed.

"Ughh!" I shivered as I thought about kissing the same lips my mother had once kissed. It was different when I used to kiss Daddy on the lips but with Jake…I kissed him because he was my boyfriend and so had Mom. I nearly hurled just at the though. I _really_ didn't want to know about Jake's past.

"What?" Jacob asked, worried.

"Nothing," I dismissed, shaking my head to knock those disgusting thoughts out of my head. "See you tomorrow after school?"

"Of course. Love you,"

"Love you too." I hung up the phone and sat it on my nightstand. I pulled my covers up and tucked myself in then whistled.

Upon my call, Junior found his way up onto my bed. He snuggled his massive body up next to me and I fell asleep spooning with my Jacob replacement.

* * *

Chiyo's POV

I walked back to the house slowly. I'd come to hate the Cullen's house.

Renesmee was always there; the human was there; the dog was there. I couldn't control my urges when everyone was circling around me with their sweet smelling blood. It was as if they wanted me to cheat, to fail.

I got to the back steps before Renesmee's blood hit me like a title wave. I was able to resist when I'd saved her. I don't know how, but I did it. Now, while dying of thirst, her blood called to me like no other. I could withstand the dog- in fact he smelled a tad rancid. I think I might hurl if I delve into him. And I always left before the human got here, though her sent was still there after she left.

Renesmee had become irresistible to me. I had to hold my breath any time she came near me. I'd hoped to have a relationship with her after I saved her, but that seemed impossible now. If I couldn't breath around her, how was I supposed to be friends with her?

I stopped while lingering on the top step, the door so close. I couldn't let myself do something I would regret. Something that would ultimately get me killed.

So I turned and ran for the trees. I couldn't be here any more. It was too much for me. The smell was to much, the lifestyle was too much. I wasn't cut out for this kind of life. I didn't want this. All along I hoped to do the right thing then leave. But the Cullen's proved me wrong. They said it would be good for me to stay. Now I know how wrong they were.

This wasn't the life I intended on living. I never wanted restrictions and limitations. I'd been restricted by Thaddeus Stevens for so long. I just wanted to be free. And freedom laid just beyond the tree line. If I ran away, they wouldn't come after me. I didn't mean that much to them. Edward could probably hear my plan as I thought of it. He would understand, I hopped.

I zipped past the trees as I ran as fast as I could. I didn't know where I was going or what lied in store in front of me. All I cared about was the estrogen rush and the feel of wind against my face. I looked down and watched my feet fall against the earth and kick up dirt as I ran.

I kept going. I wouldn't get fatigued, I wouldn't need food. I could literally run forever.

But something stopped me and I checked to see where I was. I dared to walk partially into town to see where I'd landed. Vancouver, Canada. I'd always wanted to come to Vancouver.

I didn't dare go any further into town and instead staid close to the water line. I kept running and running.

"Hey!" I heard someone yell and it scared me enough that I tripped and face planted into the ground. I quickly regained my composure and footing and swiveled to see who had yelled at me. I knew it had to be a vampire, because no human could have seen me while I was running so fast.

"You're the girl who tried to save Renesmee Cullen." the voice called and I turned to the sound. Approaching me slowly was the form of a familiar man. I squinted to see better but ignored the fact that that didn't do any good for my vampire eyes.

"Lonni?" I asked into the night. He came into the moons light and I blinked. I hadn't ever planned on seeing him again. Now we're running into each other in Vancouver. "What are you doing here?"

"I came here after I left the Cullen's place. What are you doing here?" he replied, stopping a few yards away from me.

"I don't want to be there anymore. So I ran away."

There was a long minute of awkward silence before Lonni said anything else. "Can I ask what happened?…after I left." he finally asked. I knew that's what he'd want to know.

"She's fine. You gave up too soon."

"Renesmee!" he cried, his eyes full of some unknown emotion.

"Yes. She's perfectly fine again. There's barely even a scar left on her neck. I told you I could fix her. If you'd stayed you would have seen for yourself that she's perfectly fine. She just stared school and her real birthday is coming up next week." I replied then mentally sighed. I probably should have at least stayed for her birthday. But there was no turning back now. I'd made it this far, I planed on going until I couldn't go any further.

"She's…okay? She…survived?" he whispered, his eyes still holding tight to that unrecognizable emotion.

"Yes she's perfectly-" I cut myself off when I was talking to myself. Lonni had runaway from me fast enough that I'd barely noticed. I didn't know where he'd gone but I had a good guess.

The Cullen's were going to receive a special guest real soon.

* * *

A/N: I'M STILL SORRY! haha. Now for those of you who read "Sick" you know now why everything that happened in that chapter happened, but for those of you who hadn't...read on! lol


	6. Sick

A/N: Okay here's "Sick" again, because I'm a moron lol Enjoy!

* * *

Renesmee's POV

The news sunk deep into my chest and I found myself holding my stomach in with both my hands. I felt like I would hurl. Or scream. Maybe both. I couldn't believe Chiyo had left; and because of me. I caused her so much pain.

I'd barely even gotten to talk to her since I'd woken up. She was always away, trying to deal with her thirst. I understood then, the need for her to leave, but I didn't know it was so hard on her. It seemed so flawlessly easy for the rest of my family. It was effortless for Mama and that was when she was first turned.

I felt so careless. So irresponsible. So guilty.

"This isn't your fault, dear." Daddy said, trying to comfort me but his words only brought more pain to my stomach. Because it _was_ my fault; and everyone would try to convince me otherwise. I would just end up sick, confused and guilty. If I didn't hurl soon, I would hurl latter tonight when the onslaught of every little detail sunk in.

"Shut up." I barked at him, yelling at my father for the first time…ever. His eyes showed the shock he felt but I couldn't see a single trace of anger of disappointment within his topaz eyes.

I rose from the couch, surprised my legs didn't give out, and marched away. I just needed to get away from here for a little. I needed to feel the wind in my hair and branches snapping under my feet. I needed fresh air, I needed to throw up and I needed to get away from my family's scrutinizing glares.

They didn't mean to do it. But they did. They knew it was my fault; but no one would give it to me straight. They wouldn't even tell me!

Jacob did that this morning when I'd woken up. He'd told me then the family came to "intervene" pretending like it was their plan all along. I love my family but they definitely weren't perfect. Today was an example of that.

I wanted them to go after her; to find her and bring her home where she belonged. But they wouldn't do it. Daddy was adamant that, even if they found her which was unlikely, they wouldn't be able to convince her to come back. I just hated the idea of the girl who was singularly responsible for saving my life was out there in the world all alone. She needed friends; she needed a family.

I took the front porch steps two at a time, not bothering to grab a coat…or shoes.

I took off for the tree line barefoot and crying.

I listened for the sound of the front door slamming behind me but I wasn't entirely surprised when I didn't hear it. Instead of wood against wood, I heard my family murmuring in the distance as I ran away.

Esme was telling someone- probably Daddy- to let me go; Alice and Rose were trying to convince Emmett and Jasper that I needed time to think but no one was talking to Jacob. I though Mama would be the first to jump on that bandwagon but instead she let him strip and leap from the porch, phasing in midair.

I ran faster as his footfalls began to catch up to me. I pushed myself harder then I ever had. I couldn't let him catch up to me. The confusion would immediately ensue. But as soon as I hit my braking point- 22 miles away from the house after just three minutes of running- I heaved to a stop and the nausea overwhelmed me.

My feet were barely at a standstill when my dinner from last night caught up to me and spilled to the forest floor. I thought to hold back my hair but I could barely breathe as my sickness overwhelmed me. Just seconds after hearing Jacob phase back to his normal human stature, his strong hands replaced mine as he held my hair back and patted my arm as I hurled violently.

I always got sick when something bad happened. When we were forced to move here because of the lingering danger in Forks, I was sick for an entire week. I couldn't hold down any kind of food- human or animal- and my legs gave out almost every time I tried to stand. Just the thought of me putting innocent people in danger was enough to send my body forward and my stomach to empty. I couldn't stand what I was sometimes.

Jacob was patient with me and waited until I was no longer sick before he tried to touch me other then to hold my hair and hold my arm. He tried wrapping me in a hug but I pulled back abruptly; taking a few steps backwards.

"Ness, calm down." Jacob pleaded, walking over to me. I need some place to direct my anger. Jacob was closest.

"Shut up, Jake! I can't calm down! How am I supposed to calm down? I'm a terror! I forced Chiyo out of the only place she's ever been accepted! The woman who risked her life to save mine is now out there in this world alone all because of me! And you want me to be calm?" I screamed at him until I was blue in the face. He reached out to me again, an open invitation to be enveloped in his warmth. But I refused.

I shoved his hand away and when he took another step towards me I shoved his chest away.

"Jake, get away! I don't want to see you!" I yelled as he took another step towards me. I struggled against him, not wanting to be calmed down. I just wanted to be angry. He reached to me again and when I tried to push him away he held tighter. My fists moved without my consent and the next thing I knew I was pushing and hitting him as hard as I could, crying and screaming at him. Jacob let me wale on him- literally- for a minute; his face unreadable. At first I saw that my reaction surprised him, and then it obviously worried him. But after the shock wore off, he seemed to share my pain as his own.

Jake surprised me often. But I still wasn't expecting that.

He pulled me to his chest, wrapping my arms around my chest so I couldn't hit him anymore but instead was wrapped up in him. The tears that had been threatening my eyes spilled richly down my cheeks as I sobbed on Jacob.

He didn't say a word; didn't do a thing. Just stood there and held me until my legs gave out and we crumbled to the floor in a heap. Jake slowly rocked me back and forth without saying a word.

I crumbled in a pathetic mess in his lap as I broke down. I had the good sense to turn away from him when I felt sick again. I hurled once more. But this time it wasn't because of the disgust I felt for what I was and what I was doing. It was because- sneaking a peek at my watch- I'd been crying hard for over an hour. My stomach rejected the pain and tears.

Jacob held me in his arms as I threw up again. I wasn't coherent enough to be embarrassed. Jacob had seen me worse.

I felt like I was floating above reality. Like I was in some alternate universe where only pain and suffering existed and nothing good could ever come of anything. I felt like I was in hell ten fold. And it angered me that Jacob was here with me.

His face showed the pain that he felt for me and I wanted to slap it off of him. He made me his number one priority and in turn he felt all my pain with me. He didn't need to do that! It was unnecessarily hard on him and I hated it.

I tried quieting myself and stopping the hysterics- so that Jacob wouldn't look so lost and depressed as he held me- but I couldn't put a stop to them. There was something about Chiyo leaving that made me wish I were dead.

It wasn't the first time someone has left me.

Lonni claimed to love me like the little sister he'd lost, but he ditched as soon as things got tough. It hurt so deep down inside that I thought I might hurl yet again. How he could just run away, never made sense to me. No matter how many times I told my family I was fine and over it; they were all lies. I wasn't over it; I wasn't fine. I ached to know why he left me if he cared for me like he said he did.

I cried for a little while longer, laying pitifully in Jake's arms as he rocked us back and forth- a little too fast to be comforting- on the forest floor. And once the final tear had fallen, the hiccups kicked in full force. I literally jumped in his arms and after every hiccup he would chuckle lightly. I came to find it a tad funny as well and soon we were laughing delicately together.

My tear wet cheeks burned in the cold air and my whole body ached. I curled into Jacob; needing his protection and comfort more then the heat I also longed for. He held me tight, no longer rocking us. I curled my dirty, cold toes up under my legs and Jacob placed his hand over then and they heated up immediately.

"We need to get you home before you freeze." he said quietly, his teeth clenching as my frozen fingers touched his bare chest. I couldn't move. I couldn't stand and follow his command. I needed to; but I couldn't.

I didn't need to tell him this, he just knew. He rose to his feet in one fail swoop and carried me in his arms. "Will it make you more sick if I ran?" he asked, dexterously lowering my body to compensate for the low hanging, snow-covered branches threatening to take my head off as he walked faster then any human ever could.

This slow-fast pace was too much, I realized as I peeked out from my cave in the nook of Jake's neck. I quickly nodded my head, silently begging him to crawl with me back to the house. His frustration showed in the set of his jaw; he wanted me home fast but he didn't want me to be sick again.

It seemed to take forever to get back to the house but I knew we were close as soon as I could hear everyone's voiced murmuring their concern for me as Jacob carried me out of the underbrush. Cold hands touched me everywhere; my forehead, my cheeks, my arms, my legs. I shivered uncontrollably and shrunk into Jacob deeper.

My ear pressed to Jacob's chest, the growl that escaped his lips sounded so remarkably worse then it really was. "She's freezing as it is, guys, back off." he demanded harshly, moving me away defensively. Funny how much more attractive Jacob was when he was overtly protective.

His steps didn't falter as he carried me through the house up to my room where he laid me on the bed, swaddling me in blankets. He went to get up and leave when I death-gripped the bottom of his little jean shorts- nearly taken them clean off of him.

"Where are you going?" I asked frantically, desperately clawing to pull him back to me. I needed him to stay with me! If everyone left, I needed Jacob most. Not to mention the boy was a freaking heater that I really needed at the moment.

"You said you didn't want to see me-" he began to whisper, coming closer so I didn't rip his little shorts off in my attempts to hold onto him. He knelt next to the bed and my arms formed a vise around his neck.

"Don't leave me!" I cried, fresh tears working they're way to my bloodshot eyes. I felt like a child holding on to their fathers leg as if that would keep him from going to work in the mornings. But I didn't care. At all.

"Don't leave me, Jake!" I yelped as rejection stung. Jacob might not be rejecting me- just obeying my orders- but it all felt the same to me. It felt like yet another slap to the face.

"Baby, baby. Calm down!" Jacob tried soothing, quickly unlatching my arms. I scrambled to hold on to him, settling for grabbing his shirt. "Sweetheart, you need to calm down. You're never going to convalesce if you keep working yourself up. Calm down." he ordered sternly, pulling my hands off of him. I started hiccupping, my body skipping all the other steps (tears, vomiting, hysterics) and going straight to the aftereffects.

He turned around and I lurched forward, yelling at him to stay but he whipped his head back, his eyes vehement. "Renesmee Cullen. Calm yourself down; you are going to kill yourself sick." he demanded harshly and I cowered back into my pillow.

Surprisingly enough he didn't show an ounce of remorse. Jacob's mood swings were incommensurable sometimes.

He stood and made his way out of the room and I counted the seconds as I waited for him to return. I tried matching my heartbeats and breaths to the seconds but the longer he was gone, the harder that became.

He finally returned with a cup of hot tea in his hand. He set in on my nightstand and grabbed the afghan off of my sofa to wrap me in. He knelt by my bed again, holding the tea to my lips. I took a generous sip, welcoming the warmth. And though Jacob was right about me needing to calm down, he was wrong about something else.

But he quickly righted his wrong and crawled into my bed next to me, wrapping me in his arms. I snuggled deep into the crook of his neck. After a few seconds and I was warm again; my brain defogged and I came back down to earth.

"I'm sorry," I whispered against the skin of Jake's collar bone. His fingers touched my cheek to test my temperature and when he was certain I didn't need it, he removed the afghan. But I was still enraptured in my bedding and Jacob.

"I was a crazy woman. I don't know what came over me." I told him, ashamed by the way I'd acted. He just shrugged, holding me tighter. He always dismissed my mistakes as if they meant nothing at all.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you." he finally said, like he was trying to hold it in. He should've kept that in longer.

"Jacob-" I began to protest, begging to differ on who needed to be the one apologizing.

"I know what your going to say, but that doesn't change the fact that I feel like a tool for yelling at you." he stated seriously then his tone changed when he said, "So let me apologize you insufferable little girl." teasingly, poking me in the ribs.

I smiled despite myself, poking him back. "You know you're not a tool."

"Oh, but I am. I'm a just a big hard tool. But that's okay, because I'm your tool." he replied offhandedly, snuggling into me as he chuckled. My smile grew wider.

"Yeah, I think I can deal with that." I retorted, kissing his neck. He chuckled and we fell silent. I was unaware of the time but I knew I wasn't going to school today. Even if I weren't late already, I was in no condition to be around people today.

Just as I was thinking this, my cell phone started to ring on the bedside table were I'd left it. I unwrapped my torso from the blankets and Jacob and reach to tap the 'Answer' icon.

"Where the hell are you? You aren't in school and you're always in school. I'm worried about you, Ren. What happened to you?" Anna asked frantically as soon as our line hooked together. I sighed.

"I fell ill this morning, Anna. I wasn't in the mood for school." I told her honestly.

There was a quiet pause- well as quiet as a phone conversation can go in a crowded high school hallway.

"Does 'ill' have anything to do with Jacob?" she asked knowingly and I chuckled as did Jacob, hearing the conversation because I was so close to him.

"No it doesn't. Though he's helping me through it."

"Oh my gosh, your really sick." _As if I'd lied the first time_. "Do you want me to come over after school? I can bring some movies and stuff and we'll pull a girls night just the two of us." Anna suggested and I smiled. I wasn't as dejected as I might have thought.

"I'd like that a lot, actually." I replied and we set it all up in a few minutes before she had to go to class. When we were done I tapped the 'End' button and set the phone back on my nightstand.

"Ren? That's a new nickname." Jacob murmured, pointing out Anna's nickname for me.

"Yeah she said she felt like calling me Nessie was too generic- because everyone does- and Renesmee was too formal. So Ren was the next best thing I suppose."

"I still like Nessie." Jacob teased, tweaking my nose.

* * *

Anna came over after school as planned and we had fun sitting in my room watching chick-flick movies together. I was feeling a lot better and less superfluous. Anna was good to have around when I was feeling low and with Jacob here too I couldn't help but think I had everything I would ever need incase of another breakdown like today's.

Anna thought my family was weird but didn't think much of it. She thought they were nice, friendly or funny so she didn't care too much about the details. I was thankful for that. She was so comfortable around my family that she didn't even mind hanging out with them when she came over. So that's what we did.

We were hanging out in the living room with my whole family, watching some football game. Anna found Jasper incredibly charming and especially loved the way he interacted with me. Emmett was hysterical to her; Edward was very formal as was Carlisle. Esme was the sweetest person she'd met and Mama was as normal as they came. Rosalie was otherworldly beautiful and Alice was adorable. That's how Anna perceived my family.

She absolutely adored Jacob, though. Before Seth had imprinted, she practically hung herself around him like a Christmas ornament. But now that Seth was her man- despite the fact that nothing was written in stone publicly- she found Jacob adorable in a whole different way. He was sweet, charming and a good guy for me. Instead of the hot, sexy guy her best friend was so lucky to be screwing- not that we were.

She would poke me in the rib every time he did something sweet for me but pretend to gag when I did something sweet for him. It was like a game of tag with her.

She asked Jacob about Seth quiet often throughout the night and Jacob would make up amazing excuses for his brother that made me question where he was. I thought he was making rounds, protecting in wolf form. But Jacob made it sound so convincing that I doubted that's what he were really doing.

When the night was on its closing Jacob came over to say goodnight to me. I stood up from the couch me and Anna had occupied, my family having cleared out.

I used my gift to convey yes or no messages to Jacob as I hugged him. _You won't stay?_

Jacob shook his head no and his eyes told me he would explain why latter. I rested my hand on his neck as I asked another yes or no question with my ability. _You'll be here in the morning when I wake up though, right Jake?_

He smiled, shaking his head animatedly. He hugged me again, kissing me in earnest before pushing me backwards into the couch. He saluted me and Anna, wishing us both a good night. Then he vanished outside. I listened to his bike roar to life and speed off down the driveway.

"You two are crazy weird." Anna teased as she popped more popcorn into her mouth. I turned to see she wasn't in fact teasing but dead serious. I asked what she meant. "I mean, you seemed to not need words to convey something to each other. Either you already know what they other persona wants or needs. Or you stare into each others eyes for a minute and you both know. It's like you have couples ESP."

"I think you're the crazy one, Anna. Jake and I don't have ESP; we just know each other very well. I grew up with him; I've known him all my life. I think that by now I would have him pretty well figured out and the same goes for him."

"Yeah, but have you ever seen me and Nick do that? Because I've known that boy my whole life too." Anna suggested, glancing at me out of the corner of her eye. She went back to watching her movie again and I sat there blankly staring at the TV, not really seeing the movie anymore.

Were Jake and I being too obvious with our relationship? Did other people besides Anna find it weird? Were we risking someone investigating the family out of curiosity? Surely, of all the weird things in this family, Jake and I aren't the weirdest. If they knew what we really are, they would be alarmed. But as long as everyone thought we were just normal people who had a freakish bond, I could live with it. I could live with speculations.

* * *

I drove Anna home but didn't immediately say goodnight. The lights were still on in her house despite the lateness of the hour and it seemed like there was some commotion going on just inside the living room. Anna hesitated with her hand on the car door, her eyes glued to the front window of the house.

I watched the shadows run around the living room for a minute then turned to look at Anna's ashen face. It was then that I realized, Anna had no intentions of letting me in on this aspect of her life and now that I was she was incredibly embarrassed.

I didn't know what I should do. I wanted to offer to walk her to the door because some part of me said that if David McAdams saw me he would- momentarily, at least- stop what he was doing. But the other part of me wanted to ignore it until Anna was comfortable telling me about it.

Neither one of those options let me go home without feeling guilty. I would feel guilty for embarrassing Anna if I walked her to the door but I would feel guilty for not stopping her father if I chose the latter.

I made the quick decision to leave it up to Anna. I turned to her in the seat, letting my eyes show her how willing I was to listen to her. She looked back for a long minute before quietly whispered, "Do you mind walking me to my door?"

I nodded solemnly, recognizing the weird mix of emotions in her face. We stepped out of the car and headed for the house. We were walking close enough that when the sound of shattering glass sounded within the house, Anna reached out and grabbed my hand.

I held tight to her as we reached the final leg of the journey up to her front door. We both steeled ourselves for what was to come as I pushed the front door open.


	7. Masochistic

Renesmee's POV

I sat on top of Carlisle's desk receiving three completely different responses from the four family members in the room. Carlisle was the impassive one so there really was no reaction from him when I'd come home needed quick stitches. Emmett found it hysterical, Dad was furious and Rosalie was deeply concerned.

I let Daddy yell at me. I didn't protest or speak at all. I just sat on top of Carlisle's in-home office desk, my legs hanging off the edge, studding the pattern in the expensive, intricate rug on the hark hardwood floor. I gritted my teeth every now and then but nothing noticeable.

Emmett was roaring with laughter as he grabbed up the necessities Carlisle needed to stitch me up. Every time he passed her, Rosalie would slap him round the face but that didn't stop him from laughing at my expense. I had to admit, the story I'd told them was funny in a way. Definitely something I would do.

When I'd gotten home I told everyone that I'd gone for another run. I'd gotten caught up in the moment, racing nothing but the wind. I slammed into a tree and gashed open my arm, splitting the skin in a straight line from my shoulder to the crease of my elbow. Carlisle had cleaned it out and was in the process of stitching the wound together.

I looked up from the carpet and caught a glimpse of Rosalie's liquid topaz eyes. It was clear, not only in the set of her face but the feeling in her eyes, that she was deeply concerned for me. I quickly looked away.

"I just don't understand how you could be so irresponsible! Do you have any idea how dangerous those woods are at this time of night? You had no protection at all, Renesmee. You could have gotten hurt; worse then you are now." Daddy yelled. I bowed my head.

"That's enough, Edward." Carlisle finally intervened, sounding more then irritated by his son's actions. "She's been through a great deal tonight; I don't believe your harsh words are helping. Get some air." he commanded, not looking up from my arm as he finished up his work. Dad looked shocked but did as Carlisle said.

This was no longer funny to Emmett and so he left. I was left alone with Carlisle and Rosalie and as soon as my arm was done I hopped off the table and headed for the door. Rose caught me by my good arm, giving me one of _those_ looks. I immediately replayed the evening in my head.

_I steeled myself for what was to come before pushing the door to the McAdams home open. That's all I remembered before it was slammed backwards at me; my right arm pinned between the doorframe and the door itself._

_I didn't have time to react; the weight levitated and I pulled my arm free. I examined it cautiously, catching the falling blood. My face was blank. My mind was blank. I couldn't form a coherent sentence or thought._

"_Oh my God!" a familiar woman's voice from a distance. I looked up to see Lindsay McAdams standing over me with a terrified expression. She was near tears already. I looked around, still dazed and disoriented._

_Lindsay grabbed my arm and began leading me to the kitchen where she held a rag over my arm to stop the insensate bleeding. But I wasn't myself. I couldn't feel the pressure she was applying. I was trying to figure out what had happened._

_I continued to look around. The living room was a mess. One of the tables had been cleared of every object on it and there was glass shattered on the floor and against one of the far walls. I looked to see David McAdams standing by the door; a symbol of passive aggression._

Everything after meeting David McAdams eyes was a blur. Anna and Lindsay had their own mental breakdowns and somehow in the mix I told them not to worry, that I'd go to Carlisle. I remembered staring at David as I exited the house but the drive home was devoted wholly to figuring out how to put the pieces together.

Lindsay and David were obviously having a fight that turned physical. I pictured the entire thing in my mind.

_They were arguing. Lindsay would be defensive as natural and that would piss off David. He would get angry and resort to aggression, as natural for him. He would push her around and nock the contents of the window table off onto the floor in one fail swoop in his aggression fueled rage._

_Lindsay would get mad at him and that would only fuel his fire. He would pick up a glass object and chuck it at the wall behind Lindsay's head as she ducks out of the way. She yells at him. "You are insane, David!"_

_He gets more infuriated. Making his case clear- in what ever argument they were having. Lindsay wouldn't defend herself anymore. Anna wasn't home, there was no need to be quiet or keep it up._

_She would head for the door in a rush, stopping when it opens and my body comes partially through it. David wouldn't let her leave though, and so he pushes her- hard- against the door which would fly back and pin me._

I flinched involuntarily as I thought of what Lindsay and Anna were probably going through right now. How embarrassing it all had to be. I felt terribly bad for them.

"Explain yourself." Carlisle said and I swiveled to look at him. He was holding the bowl of debris in his hand as he stared at me. I just gave him my best quizzical look.

"I don't know what you mean, grandpa." I said innocently, cocking my head to the side and attempting a puppy dog look. He didn't buy it and neither did Rose.

"If you'd run into a tree like you claim, there would be dirt and bark in your arm not fine polished red wood splinters." he pressed, staring me in the eye.

_Damn. The McAdams door was red; I should have thought to at least pat some dirt in the wood despite how painful that would have been._

I was frozen where I was. "Did he do this to you?" Rosalie asked seriously, spinning me to look at her. I gulped loudly and looked away from her eyes. That was answer enough for her but Carlisle asked what she meant.

I was in the middle of thinking through the evening once more as Rosalie told Carlisle about the situation. When she was finished they both turned to stare at me with wide eyes. "Did David McAdams hurt you?" Carlisle asked, ferocity in his eyes for the first time in my life.

"It was an accident. And don't think I'm covering for him because I never would. Technically he did this, but strangely enough I don't find him guilty." I told them but they just stared at me. Rose gasped a little and I quickly reassured her that I didn't have Stockholm syndrome. I told them what really happened that night and what I figured happened. They nodded and staid solemn.

"But you can't tell anyone," I finished. "Because it would devastate Anna and Lindsay. I need them to come to me and tell me about this before we can do anything about it. I need Anna to come to me for help."

"Why Anna and not Lindsay?" Rose asked curiously. Carlisle looked to her and then nodded at me, expressing his interest in the same subject.

"I don't believe he's hit her yet and I'm certain Lindsay has Stockholm syndrome so I know she won't come to me- it is her husband after all. I need Anna to come to me asking for help then I'll take the bastard down." They both eyed me. "Figuratively, of course."

They both staid silent a bit longer. Carlisle finally spoke up. "If you are insistent on waiting it out that I won't object but I would like to have Lindsay into the hospital to check out her arm. Any way you can arrange that?"

I thought for a second then nodded. "I believe I might." I said and we exchanged a small nod of agreement. Rosalie looked beyond pissed as she stared at us.

"Can I speak to Renesmee alone?" she asked. Carlisle obliged, kissing my forehead as he left the room. He stopped quick and said, "Come see me when you're done here. I need to remove those temporary stitches before your skin absorbs them." then left. I shivered at the gross image of skin covering the rough looking bruise.

I stared at the floor as Rosalie stared at me. This wasn't the first time Rosalie had successfully scared me senseless.

"What were you thinking? You could have really gotten hurt, or made things worse for them. You know you shouldn't have tried to go into that house, Renesmee." she reprimanded harshly. I flinched but looked her in the eye as I replied.

"I had to go in, Rose. Anna asked me to because she was scared. I couldn't let her walk into that house alone and unprotected. I'd rather be the one with the bruise then her. I'll heal and in a few days there won't even be a trace of a bruise left. But if she'd walked in that house alone there would have been serious consequences, Rose. She could have been seriously injured."

"Or maybe-"

"The force in which that door closed on my arm was enough to crush Anna's bone. It only scratched the surface of my skin and left a little mark. I'm grateful because if it had been Anna, she would be in the hospital right now dealing with this publicly as the police investigated." I said, cutting her off. She thought for a long minute.

"Fine." she finally allowed but continued. "But you get to be the one to tell Jacob why you're injured." My face fell. "And no lying."

* * *

Jacob's POV

I was still worried about Nessie as I tucked myself into Seth's couch. She seemed to be fine when I'd left the Cullen's house but I knew she wasn't one hundred percent okay yet. That would take some time.

I rolled over. Four a.m. Too late to call her. I sighed. I just wanted to hear her voice. I wanted to tell her how ridiculously whipped I was and fall asleep on the phone with her. But she had school in the morning and I didn't want to disrupt her sleep.

I rolled onto my back and stared at the ceiling. I was counting the seconds when I heard a bizarre sound coming from Seth's room. I listened with my wolf hearing as Seth flipped his cell phone opened and answered. I couldn't hear the person on the other end of the line but Seth's voice snapped into alertness as he asked three questions, said he'd be there in ten minute then hung up. I quickly sat up, jumping from my "bed" when Seth's bedroom door swung open and he came barreling through it on a mission. I stopped him in the living room.

"What's wrong man?" I asked as he pushed me backwards and grabbed a shirt off the floor. He grabbed sneakers and headed for the door. I stopped him again.

"Something happened with Anna. She needs me." he said quickly. I was still trying to decode his fast talking when he continued. "Her dad did something when Nessie was dropping her off and Anna's real worked up. I'm going over now."

He was already out of the house when his last sentence rang through my brain. I didn't grab shoes, or a shirt. I just ran. I took the apartment steps two at a time and dashed out the front door, running for the nearest tree line. I didn't care that everyone on the street thought I was insane. I needed to get to the McAdams's place.

Seth didn't say anything happened to Nessie but he brought her up in the midst of a sentence that only meant bad things. I panicked immediately.

Once I was deep enough in the woods that no one would see, I stripped and phased. I ran as fast as I could; pushing myself even harder then I had this morning as I chased Nessie through the woods. I hopped I would find her in better condition this time.

Seth entered my head as he too phased to his wolf form. _Wrong way, _he told me and my feet faltered. I stopped after a second.

_Where then?_ I asked worriedly. In my mind, Seth sighed.

_The Cullen's place._ I took off in that direction.

_Why the Cullen's? I thought you said David McAdams did something._

_He did…_

My paws faltered again.

…_but not to Anna, _Seth concluded. A fierce howl ripped from my throat as I barreled towards the Cullen's place at full speed.

_Good luck,_ Seth wished before leaving my mind as he phased back. I pushed hard and harder against the ground, willing it to move under me faster.

Damn! Why do I have to live so far away!

Finally I was close enough to phase and run the rest of the way in human form. I pulled my pants on as I rushed towards the house. All the lights were on and I skipped past all of them as I looked up to Nessie's window. My feet came to a stop as I listened to what was going on in her room.

There was a long pause then the evident sound of Nessie's breath hitching followed by what could only be described as a whimper.

"Hold still," Carlisle told her. "We were a little late. Your skin is already covering some of the stitches."

I flinched. Not only was she in pain, but she'd needed stitches. I wanted to kill that sick son of a bitch!

Nessie whimpered again as she said, "Ouch. Just hurry." in a weird labored voice. I was stock still as I listened to her wince again and again but soon reason settled in and I was off running at the house.

I skipped past everyone and every room before I crashed through Nessie's bedroom door. Carlisle was just finishing up and wrapping her right arm in gauze. I looked to her arm, to the doctor, the bowl of nasty bloody stitches then back at her. As soon as our eyes met, her beautiful brown eyes melted and became moist. Carlisle left almost immediately.

I wasn't so shocked anymore and so I willed my body to move. I ran to her as she ran to me. I scooped her into my arms, pulling her into my chest and the comfort that laid there. She came willingly, breaking apart in my arms as I held her up. I scooped her up bridal style and sat on the bed with her in my lap.

"Tell me," I whispered as she cried into the crook of my neck. She obeyed immediately and told me straight instead of lying. I felt the power of everything hit with dead force.

"Oh my God." I cried as I held her even closer then before. I curled her little body into mine wishing more then anything to punch something. "I-my…I-just…" I couldn't form a coherent sentence or thought. I just couldn't believe it.

Finally I found something to ask. "Does your arm hurt?" I asked, tilting her head up so even if she lied I would be able to tell in her eyes. She tried shaking her head but her eyes conveyed her pain and soon enough she nodded. My hands began to shake.

I just shifted Nessie off my lap and onto the bed next to me. I rose to my feet and went for the door. "No, Jake!" she screamed, jumping off the bed and practically tackling me to the ground. I struggled to get up without causing further damage to her arm.

"Jacob Black! You are not allowed to leave this bedroom." she told me seriously as I lifted her off of me. I nearly chuckled at the contradiction there; the vulnerability of getting lifted with one hand and yet the stern edge in her voice.

"Rensemee Cullen, let me kill the bastard." I told her in equally as stern a tone. She glared viciously at me as I moved her aside. I went for the door again.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw her left hand come up as she grabbed the gauze on her right arm. She squeezed real tight and let out a scream. She knew how to get me to pay attention to her. I quickly turned around and pulled her hand away from her arm.

"Your not allowed to kill him, no matter how sick he is." she told me, her breathing still off kilter due to the pain radiating from her arm. I grabbed her face in my hands.

"You are insane, do you know that?" I said before pushing her onto the bed and walking towards the door. I was determined to get my hands around his neck tonight. No matter what Nessie did.

"You forgot masochistic." she called as she grabbed her arm again. She screamed out in pain as she squeezed her sore arm. When I didn't turn around she pushed against the gauze harder until her scream turned into a gargled growl.

"Stop!" I screamed, pulling her wrists into mine and holding her perfectly still. Sweat dewed on her forehead as her eyes glazed over. She was in so much pain now and I just wanted to slap her. I wanted to slap her, and then go kill David McAdams.

"Stay," she whispered, trying desperately to catch her breath. I leaned her backwards on the bed and held her hands to her sides as I stared her in the eye.

Finally I sighed, giving up and nestling my face in her neck. I concentrated on her breathing as it eventually even out as she calmed down. It was obvious in the twin arches carved above her eyebrows that she was in incredible pain. But I could also tell that she didn't regret doing that at all. She wanted to stop me and she'd achieved that very goal. In fact, she seemed satisfied with herself as if in some way she was proud she'd had the courage to do that.

"I can't…let this…ruin Anna's…life…" she huffed as she hyperventilated in pain. "As much as…I want to…kill him…it would…devastate…Anna…I can't…do that…to…her…"

"You can't let him get away with this though, Ness." I told her seriously, turning my head to look at her and control the anger shivering through me, urging me to find this bastard and rip his junk straight from his body.

The anger that coursed through me was more intense then any other type of anger I'd ever felt before. I didn't feel as much anger towards Thaddeus even. And I knew why I was so pissed. I was beyond angry because I knew I was partially responsible for this.

Renesmee seemed to read my mind. And with a serious expression, she wiggled her arms free and grabbed my face in her little hands, forcing my eyes to meet hers. "Jacob Ephraim Black. Do not even go there. This is not your fault. If you so much as let yourself _think_ this was your fault…I'll kill you. And I'm not bluffing." she said seriously. Her mouth covered mine as she kissed away my pain.

"But I knew-" I began to say but once again Nessie pulled me to her. She kissed me, effectively cutting off my sentence. "I shouldn't have let you go there-" Again, she kissed me before I was finished. She moved to intertwine her fingers in my hair and pull me tighter. I willingly enveloped her.

She placed her hands on my shoulders and pushed me backwards until I was lying on my back on her bed. She hovered over me, sure not to put weight on her hurt arm. She kissed me, moving on top of me, her little hands roaming all over me. My hands came up to wrap around the hair at the base of her neck as I kissed her back.

Gentle as ever, she let her weight come down on me as she deepened the kiss dangerously. My right hand staid in her hair while the other ventured down to press the small of her back down to me. Those little fingers were digging into my chest as she found pleasure in me. I felt her smile against my lips.

"Would this death you're promising, happen to be death by kissing?" I whispered with a smile as I kissed her. She moved her lips to taste the skin of my neck. I nearly moaned.

"Is it working? Are you still thinking about blaming yourself?" she whispered against my neck. I shivered as I felt her teeth graze my skin lightly.

Moving my other hand to her shoulder and still holding the small of her back, I rolled us until I hovered over her again. I brought her lips to mine almost forcefully. "How could I think of anything else while I'm with you?"

She smiled under me and I moved to kiss her neck. I moved my lips against her skin as I kissed the whole way from her chin to her collar bone. I loved when she wore tank tops. It aloud me more freedom to kiss her skin and I loved the taste of her on my mouth.

As quickly as it started, our escapade ended. Hands planted against my chest still, Nessie shoved me away from her. We both sat up on the bed just in time for Edward to burst through her door. She smiled real innocent and cute like while a warm blush colored her pearl skin.

"Carlisle sent me up to check on your arm." Edward lied but Renesmee willingly held her arm out to him. He lightly inspected her wound, removing the gauze. I watched him do so, for the first time really looking at the gash. How had this effectively cracked Nessie's skin? The lesion looked like someone had taken a knife to Nessie's arm. It already looked a week old.

"Does it hurt anymore?" Edward asked as his fingers lightly touched her arm like a feather against sand. Nessie shook her head and must've been convincingly thinking the same but I could tell she wasn't feeling top notch. I didn't know how Edward couldn't see these things. He could a father look at his daughter and not look into her eyes? He glared at me after hearing my thoughts.

"I still don't see how you could've caused so much damage." Edward said to himself, turning his focus back to Nessie's arm. She looked to me real scared like- afraid I'd give her away.

When she knew I wouldn't rat her out she turned back to Edward, shrugging real blasé like. "I don't know. I'm just that clumsy, I suppose. I am Bella's daughter after all." she replied, looking guiltier then ever. Edward chuckled, tweaking her chin as he finished rewrapping her arm.

"That you are." he said, then turned to me with a smug smile. "Jacob, have you had any luck finding a place to stay?" he asked. I just about punched him.

Nessie turned to look at me with one of those heartbreakingly adorable puppy dog looks. "Surely you aren't still moving out since Chiyo is gone?" she murmured, looking only at me. I refused to meet her eyes, afraid I'd cave to her desires- like usual.

"Its time I stood on my own two feet, Ness." I whispered, feeling her impenetrable gaze locked on me and me only. Edward cut in before Ness could say anything else.

"Let us know it there's some way we can help, Jacob. Until then, Nessie needs her rest. We'll see you in the morning." Edward said, gesturing for me to leave. I turned to Nessie, taking her in my arms comfortingly.

"I love you," I whispered in her ear as I kissed her cheek. She rested her head in my neck as she whispered "I love you" back to me. She kissed my neck and pulled back, glaring at Edward like a little kid who was just denied candy by her mother in the grocery store.

I walked out of her room and down the stairs, Edward in toe. Once we were far enough away that Nessie wouldn't hear he placed a hand on my shoulder to stop me. "Can you keep Nessie out of the woods from now on?" he asked me sincerely. His eyes held the same kind of dread they did so many years ago when Bella was pregnant. My heart just about snapped with my longing to go back upstairs and never let go of Nessie.

"We'll take care of this before it ever gets that far, Edward." I replied sternly, confident. Edward nodded, repeating his question again though. "I'll keep as far away as I can."

"Thank you." was all Edward said, patting my shoulder. I desperately needed to lighten the mood, so I shoved his hand off and gave him a disgusted look.

"No chick flick moments, dude." I said and Edward chuckled, showing me out of the house with a playful shove. I walked to the forests edge and phased but kept the house in view as I slowly circled the house with Leah.

I looked up to Nessie's window to see her sitting there with the window open. I sighed; she was going to catch a cold.

She didn't see me watching her and so she stared up at the stars, her lips moving a million miles a second as she counted the stars in the infinite sky. After a few seconds- and two billion stars counted- she shoved the window closed and headed to bed. I listened for the sound of her mattress squeak to make sure she slept.

I wouldn't go back to Seth's tonight. I would wait outside Nessie's bedroom window, protecting her from afar. Like a guardian angel.

* * *

A/N: Secrets again! What's with the Cullen's and secrets! ;) I really hated the idea that Jake was in on this secret, but it was really important that he was; because he's the most protective out of everyone Nessie knows.


	8. Kiss Me

A/N: Somehow in the shuffle to write, edit and post chapters for the prequel Your Guardian Angle I lost a key part. A friend of mine who's reading the story- but doesn't have an account here- noticed that half the Cullen's suddenly dropped out of school. This was supposed to be addressed in Your Guardian Angel but somehow I lost that part without noticing =( Anyway, the Cullen siblings that were going to school with Nessie- Alice, Edward, Rose and Emmett- graduated prier to the start of this story. I had a chapter written about their graduation, but like I said, I somehow lost it =( If I find it, I'll post it, but I don't think that's going to happen lol.

Enjoy this incredibly long chapter! =)

* * *

Renesmee's POV

I was worried about going back to school Monday. I hadn't talked to Anna since the incident and I wasn't sure what her feelings towards me were. I resisted the urge to call or text her because I knew she had to come to me, but I was secretly talking to Seth about her.

According to him, she was doing much better. She felt guilty over what happened, but she was afraid I was mad at her. Seth advised I didn't call her but instead waited until we could talk in person. It had been one of the longest weekends; not talking to Anna.

I parked the Impala in my usual spot in the school parking lot and just sat there for a minute. I pulled my jacket off my right arm and unwrapped the gauze around my bicep. The once laceration was now a little pink scar that would be healed completely tomorrow. But for Anna's sake I needed to cover it with gauze so she wouldn't see it. Because no ones skin healed that quickly…except mine.

I rewrapped the gauze and slid into my jacket again, grabbing my backpack off the seat next to me. I stumbled out of the car, studying the parking lot for a trace of Anna.

I spotted her across the parking lot with a few friends but she didn't notice me. I just shuffled forward towards the school with my bag flung over my shoulder.

I hadn't seen Lindsay McAdams- or David McAdams for that matter- since the incident so I wasn't sure how the family reacted. But I was most scared for Anna's reaction. I was scared she'd pull away from me; scared she wouldn't want to be friends any more.

I knew I was the first person to penetrate the thick, grey, brick wall Anna had up between her and everyone else. I was the first person she trusted. If she pulled away now, she wouldn't have anyone but Seth- who, after all, was just a guy. She needed a chick to sympathize with. We both needed that. Someone to laugh with and share secrets with. Someone to be human with.

I was already through the double doors before she grabbed me.

She pulled me aside, into the girl's bathroom like a cliché teen movie. "I need to apologize for what happened the other night when you dropped me off at my house, Nessie-" Anna began; I stopped her with an easy smile.

"Don't worry about it, Anna, its already completely forgotten." I said calmly. It wasn't completely forgotten- especially for Jake- but it didn't make a difference for Anna and me.

"What happened was-"

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

She gave me a speculative look. "You're not mad…or anything?" she asked, her eyes holding more worry then I thought they were capable of. I couldn't resist hugging her.

"Of course not, Anna. It's totally forgotten and okay. My arm doesn't even hurt anymore. Don't worry about it, okay?" I said as I hugged her then pulled back. Little tears were forming in the corner of her eyes as she looked at me with a kind of relief I'd rarely ever seen.

"Thank you so much, Ren! You're the best!" she sang, hugging me again and trying to keep her emotions in check. She raked the back of her hand across her cheeks. I smiled at her and we headed back out to the school.

We were linked-arm walking to English when Nick came up and linked his arm through my other arm. With a smile he said, "Why are we linked-arm walking?" I chuckled at him.

"Because we're cool, that's why!" I cheered, laughing and bumping into him. Everyone looked at us funny but we didn't care. For now, everything was fine. But that never lasts. Not for me at least.

* * *

I pushed myself faster, faster, faster. Faster then I'd ever gone before. As fast as I could.

I ran faster then the wind, and faster then anything else. That is, until Jacob caught up. Russet fur blurred past me as he zipped by with ease. I cursed aloud and pushed harder. I was running as fast as I could but Jacob was still so much faster then me.

I ducked under a long branch of underbrush as I entered the clearing. I looked to the rock that was the finish line. With a final burst of energy and effort, I ran the last leg of our race. But Jacob won.

I crashed to the floor in a panting heap as Jacob pranced around a little victory dance around me and the rock. His tongue lolled out and he smiled lazily at me. I laughed at him but that took too much effort so I settled for a smile. Jacob trotted confidently around to the opposite side of the rock and phased, coming back around a minute latter in his human form.

He gracefully dropped to the ground and laid next to me, sitting close enough to warm me without laying directly on top of me. He chuckled at my panting. "Exerting a little too much effort?" he teased and I turned over on my elbow to look at him.

"When did you get that fast?" I asked in wonderment, staring at him like he was some work of art. Without his shirt on, Jacob tended to be just that; a priceless piece of art.

"I've always been that fast." he said sweetly, tweaking my nose. He relaxed back with his hands behind his head, not looking the least bit tiered or stressed. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You've been holding back on me." I accused and Jacob laughed at the acidity seeping through my voice. I glowered at him.

"No…just letting you win." Jacob replied easily, not opening his eyes. My jaw popped open and now my stare wasn't in wonderment but instead in shock and anger. How dare he let me win!

He chuckled at me and so I launched myself at him. It took all my effort but I rose up and landed smack dap on top of him. I tried wrestling him but he had me pined to the ground in five seconds flat and I was too tired to struggled against him.

He slowly bent his head until his face was just inches from mine. "I know you want me, Nessie, but you could be more subtle." he teased, his lips barely touching mine. I reached up to kiss him but he pulled away before I could feel the warmth of his lips over mine.

Frowning, I tried again, only to get rejected again. I reached out to wrap my hands around his head and kiss him but he reach out and snatched my wrists, holding them to the ground above my head.

I tried kissing Jacob, but every time my lips came near his, he would pull just out of my reach. The tease was almost better then what I would soon receive.

He didn't say a word as we played a game of keep away. Then, giving me something close to what I wanted, he reached down and kissed the bottom of my chin. Then moved slowly down until he was kissing the top of my shirt. Devilishly slow, Jacob moved his mouth all around my neck, kissing me in earnest as I panted under him- no longer out of breath from the run but from the game. It took more effort to play then it did to run.

He moved my hands down, but pinned them under his bent knees so that way he could cup my face between his hands and kiss my forehead. He kissed my nose, then my cheek. I tried to turn my head to kiss him on the lips but he held my chin away so I wouldn't spoil his fun. He nibbled gently on my ear.

"Just kiss me." I moaned breathlessly as he kissed every inch of my face and neck. He smiled against my neck and a shiver danced up my spine as his warm tongue pressed against my neck.

"Are you sure you want me to?" he whispered in my ear, nibbling on my ear gently. I shivered and moaned.

"Yes," I whispered, practically a demand. But he kissed me with his tongue again and I lost all ability to coherently think. He smiled; he knew what he did to me.

"Really?" he asked as he kissed my neck on both sides. I couldn't breath; just hyperventilate. I couldn't think; just felt. I couldn't speak; just swoon.

I wasn't sure if he was caving to _my_ desires or _his_, but soon enough he grabbed my face and, with the most tenderness I'd ever felt from anyone before, placed his lips over mine. I succumbed to my utmost inner desire and forcefully tried deepening the kiss. But Jacob was relentless and kept us far enough apart that his lips only brushed against mine so teasingly.

Slowly- always slowly- the kiss deepened. I couldn't tell if it was his plan all along, but once the kiss was deep enough to be considered a kiss; it was like a flame burst between us. Better then ever. Infinitely better then ever.

I wasn't the only one begging for more; Jacob soon lost hold of his composure and brought his lips to mine with force and vigor. He brought my head off the ground and I willingly sat up to meet his lips half way. And finally able to use my hands, I wrapped my hands around the base of his neck, capturing his short hair between my fingers.

Our hands intertwined in each others hair, our bodies pressed tightly together, our lips locked in a battle of so much more then will. I never wanted it to end.

But I had to breathe.

I pulled back just as Jacob did and I crashed to the forest floor, beaming up at Jacob. "Tease," I accused and Jacob chuckled. We were both very obviously out of breath, but thoroughly enjoying ourselves.

He gently brushed his lips across mine once more before rolling off of me and laying on the floor next to me again. He reached over and captured my hand. "You have to admit that after the teasing, the kiss was better." he murmured triumphantly.

I rolled over and curled my body against his, laying my head on his chest. "I admit. It was better; though I'm not sure I can take that teasing more then once."

Jacob chuckled as his arms came around to swaddle me in that protective circle his arms made when he held me. "Imagine how hard it is for me." he said sweetly, laughing lightly. I smiled, curling closer to him as a small gush of wind rustled my hair.

"Its going to snow soon, we better head back to the house." Jake finally said, his wolf powers breaking the mood and the silence. I didn't move though, and neither did he.

Five minutes latter, I felt a little snow drop fall to my nose. I frowned at it without getting up from Jacob's comforting warmth. I loved snow. It was my favorite thing about winter. But it always fell at the worst time. If it wasn't creating a mood, it was ruining the mood.

"Nessie," Jacob said, like he was still working up the guts to say something. "I found an apartment." he admitted and I shuffled up.

"What? When?" I asked, flabbergasted and a little hurt. I rose to my knees and Jake sat up, not looking me in the eye.

"Tuesday," he admitted shyly and my jaw dropped down. I started to shake my head.

"Tuesday! Why didn't you tell me? You found an apartment three whole days ago and you're only telling me now?"

"I didn't know how to tell you. I know you don't want me to move; I was afraid of how you'd take it. I didn't want you to freak out."

"Too late!" I rose to my feet, anger radiating to my toes. "Best friends are supposed to tell each other these kinds of things, Jake. I can't believe you didn't tell me."

Jacob rose to his feet fast, faster then normal. "But I was afraid you'd react…like this!" he accused, pointing a finger at me. I gave him one of _those_ looks. You know the one that all girls are born with; the look that makes our parents so much more furious. The "Does she practice that look? Or does it come naturally?" face.

"You didn't tell me you were moving! I have the right to freak out."

"Not really! It's just an apartment in the city, Ness. It's too small and smells weird. I got it with my money and its terrible." he yelled but I stopped myself from yelling back. Normally I would have given him a piece of my mind, but I stopped. I caught something in his voice.

"Jake," I said, stepping forward. "You can't really think I would be ashamed of your apartment, do you?" I asked, ducking my head as he did so I wouldn't lose eye contact. He just shrugged. I smiled, wrapping my arms around his waist. "Honey, I couldn't care less what your apartment looks like."

"But it's so terrible, Ness. And you live in that big house-" he began to say but I put my hand over his mouth to stop him.

"I don't care, Jacob, I don't care in the slightest bit. In fact, I'm quite proud of you. Your own your own, standing on your own two feet and that's not an easy thing."

"Really? Your proud of my crap shack?" he teased, smiling a little and wrapping his arms around my waist and holding me tighter and snow fell more rapidly around us.

"I will love your crap shack, I promise." I chuckled and rested my head against his chest as I hugged him. He kissed the top of my head with a smile.

"Good. Now let's get you out of this snow." He took my hand and we walked- faster then any human but still a slow walk for us- towards the house.

"Can I come see your new place?"

"There's nothing to see…just cracked walls and brown boxes." Jacob chuckled.

"I still want to see where you're going to be living from now on. I'll help you unpack and stuff, if you want."

Jacob stopped dead, turning me to look him in the eye. He grabbed my chin and said, "Renesmee, I'm going to tell you something extremely important and serious. You have to listen to me." he said seriously, looking me in the eye. I nodded, worried.

"You are not- and I mean _no way in hell_- allowed to decorate my apartment. No girlying my place…_at all_. No _blankets and throw pillows_. Nothing. I may be whipped but I _am not that_ whipped." he said just as serious as ever. You'd think he was telling me Edward had died.

"Oh, Jacob," I dismiss, shoving him away. He grabbed me again though and made me look at him.

"No, Renesmee, I'm serious. Don't mess with my place." His eyes gave away his true concern and I had to laugh, throwing up my hands innocently.

"I promise not to touch a thing in your _bachelor pad_." I laughed and Jacob gave a sigh of relief, grabbing my hand and continuing our run.

We didn't talk much as we made our way back to the house, just the occasional mentioning or question. But for the most part it was silent; and I didn't mind. It was companionable silence and it was nice. Jacob let me think, he let me get some time to breathe. He wasn't smothering, like some guys could be. And I was thankful for that.

I was one hundred percent sure about Jake and me. I entered our relationship with some doubts and worries, but after all that we've been through…there's no way either of us would endure that crap and just ditch now.

I still wore the little cherry necklace he'd given me for his birthday. It never left my body. He often called me his Cherry Babe.

I dismissed Jacob not telling me about his apartment; I knew why he didn't want to show me. As if I would get mad over a stupid little apartment.

"Now?" Jacob asked, bringing me out of me trance like thinking. I turned to look at him as he had stopped walking, puling me to a stop as well.

"What?"

"Do you want to see my place now? No time like the present." I smiled at him.

* * *

We made our way out of the tree line as stealthily as possible. It always looked weird when two kids- a boy without a shirt, at that- walked out of the trees holding hands.

Jacob showed me to the building and opened the first floor door, letting me in first. He was on the first floor- apartment 4A. He opened the door slowly.

It was worse then I though. Cracked walls, that strange smell and nothing to work with as far as space goes. For a flat in the city, the place was freaking small. But I smiled. It was exactly the kind of place I pictured Jake with. All the other "nice" places we'd looked at together never _looked_ like Jake. This apartment _looked_ like Jake- not that he was in any way ugly. Just rugged.

"You like it?" he asked with a chuckled as he saw us both in and closed and locked the door. At least the set up wasn't terrible. Jake had no privacy except for the bathroom but I'm sure he didn't mind that much. His little twin bed was in the corner along with a little dresser. I'm sure it was full of t-shirts and jean shorts. His "room" was in the living room. I laughed at that.

I assumed Esme had given him old furniture to use, because I recognized the couch and coffee table, as well as the television.

The kitchen was at the very back of his place, taking up the span of the back wall. Everything looked incredibly old and out of use. I mentally noted to get him kitchen necessities for Christmas. And to the left were a small closet and the door to the bathroom. Other then that, there were boxes like Jake said and his motorcycle.

"Its great, Jake, and I'm not humoring you." I teased, kissing his cheek as I made my way into the room. I took off my coat and flung it on the couch while I inspected the room. Jacob went over to the little dresser/nightstand thing and pulled a grey v-neck t-shirt out of the top drawer. I chuckled as my assumption came true.

"Are you hungry? I don't have food…" Jacob murmured with a shy chuckle as he went to the kitchen and checked the fridge. Looking over his shoulder, I laughed. He really didn't have any food…unless you count water and ketchup as food.

"No I'm fine with just water."

"Are you sure you don't want some ketchup to go with that water?" Jacob laughed as he pulled two water bottles out of the fridge and made his way to the cupboards. He untwisted the caps and tossed them aside. He grabbed two mugs out of the cupboard and filed them with water from the bottles and tossed the empty bottles in the sink. We both hopped up onto the counter at the same time and he haled the mugs out for me to see.

"Good will can be resourceful at time." he said with a big smile.

The cup he had filled for himself simply said "Alpha Male" in red against the white porcelain. But the cup he handed to me said "Alpha Female" in contradiction. I laughed as I held my hand out to receive my cup, clinking it against his with a "Here here."

Jake sat his cup down after taking a little sip. He slid of the counter and stood in front of me, each one of my legs on either side of him. I finished drinking and sat my cup down, looking at him quizzically. Why was he staring at me like that?

He reached to cup my face as he kissed me. I moved closer to him. He kissed me harder. I moved a little closer.

Before I really knew what was happening, Jacob wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled me off the counter without breaking the kiss in the slightest bit. He carried me with ease across the little room and to the bed where he laid us down.

With my hand pressed against his neck, I showed him an image. Jacob broke the kiss as soon as we were on the bed, and he laid next to me, content to watch my picture show.

I showed him images and feelings of the time on Isle Esme when my feelings for him changed. I showed him what it meant to me and how I felt about it all. I showed my changing feelings for him through my special touch.

When I pulled my hand away he smiled before capturing my lips. When I moved away I said, "I honestly thought you were weird." with a chuckle. And he laughed uproariously. But he stopped as soon as I said, "Your turn."

"I don't know, Ness. I'm not good at explaining that kind of thing." Jake murmured shyly.

"I did it."

"No, you showed me." Jake teased and when I persisted he cracked. I gritted my teeth to keep from smiling. He couldn't refuse me anything. He sighed. "I guess you just changed. In my eyes I've always just seen you as a cute little girl- like a little sister. But suddenly you weren't just adorable anymore. Suddenly you were gorgeous and the epitome of perfection. I couldn't keep my eyes off of you. I didn't _want_ to take my eyes off of you." he said and I could no longer keep from smiling. I curled a little closer to him, resting my head on his chest. He continued.

"When I first saw you as a baby, you were flawless but after my imprint changed you were flawless in a completely different way. I couldn't just see you as a little girl. You were a woman and you were perfect." Jake murmured and my smile grew larger. I nestled my face in his neck and could help but kiss his hot skin.

"That was so much better then saying I thought you were weird." I whispered and we shared a laugh. Just as I was about to drift to sleep he let go of me, his arms releasing me as he moved to sit up in the bed. I fell backward on the bed as he sat up and pulled something off the dresser. I watched as he fished through a brown box for a minute.

"What are you doing?" I asked irritated. I was so close to sleep! He chuckled as he continued to ruffle through the box then he finally laid back down on top of me. He supported his weight on his left arm as he dangled something over my head. It took me a second but as soon as my eyes adjusted I blinked and reached for the little necklace. He pulled it back, just out of my reach and I frowned.

"Before I give this to you, you need to make me a promise." he said, holding the little necklace away from me. I studied it a second before answering. It was a shinny little house key. Sparkling in the light coming through his "bedroom" window.

"What do I have to promise?" I asked, my curiosity getting the best of me. He almost smiled.

"You need to promise me that in a few years this won't just be a key to my place...but yours as well." he whispered as he looked me in the eye, returning the key to in front of my face. I gulped loudly.

He wanted me to move in? Sure he said in a few years, but he still wanted me to move in. We would live together. I would come home to him and he would come home to me. I would wake up with him around and he would wake up with me.

I thought about it, and it sounded truly wonderful. But there was one thing that got stuck in my throat. My family.

I wouldn't have Alice there to pick out my clothes in the morning or Rosalie to do my hair. Mama wouldn't be there to sympathize with me when Alice picked what I wore and Rose did my hair. Daddy wouldn't be around to torture me with unconditional love. Esme wouldn't be constantly around to listen to me. Jasper would be a liable ally whenever Alice turned against me and tried to make me wear something ridiculous. Emmett wouldn't be able to tease me; Carlisle wouldn't sit and talk to me for hours about all sorts of thing.

I tremor ran through me as I watched the little silver key dangle back and forth as one final unknown struck in the pit of my stomach.

I love Jacob. I love him with all my heart. But I there was a part of me that wanted more of him. A part that wanted people to know we belonged to each other forever. Apart of me wanted to bind myself with Jacob permanently and openly. I wanted to marry him before I moved in.

"You are thinking really hard right now and it's scaring me." Jacob finally murmured with worried eyes. I gave a half smile.

Instead of taking hold of the key and promising him what he wanted, I pushed his hand back so I could cup his face in my hands. His face was still a mask of worry and when I did this, that mask grew tenser. "I love you." I started out and swallowed hard.

"But...?" Jake whispered when I didn't finish fast enough. I took a deep breath, forcing myself to say it.

"No buts. I love you. I love you with all of my heart and I want to stay with you forever. I want to be yours and you to be mine. I want everyone to know we belong together and that we're in love."

"What are you saying, Ness? I don't understand." Jake said curiously and I fought the urge to tell him I could see it in his face that he was confused.

I smiled. "I will move in with you..." A slow smile spread on his face but it stopped growing when I finished my sentence. "But I want us to be married first." I murmured and his smile froze. He froze. I froze.

"Jake?" I asked, worried. He hadn't moved or smiled or said a word. I began to question if he was breathing. "Jake are you okay?" I asked, tapping his cheek with my hand. That elicited a blink. That's it. A blink.

"Jake you're scaring me. Please say something." I pleaded, worry seeping from my tongue. He blinked again then again and again. Soon he was fully responsive and that's when it settled into my stomach what his response meant.

I quickly moved off his bed and shuffled away, hitting the wall almost immediately. Damn this small apartment!

Jake sat up and swung his legs over the edge. We just stared at each other's hands for the longest time; picturing matching wedding bands on our ring fingers, until a single tear slid down my cheek. What was the point in imagining a ring? He didn't want to marry me. His cold response showed that. He froze; he didn't want to go through with it. End of story.

Jake looked up, saw my tear, and rocketed to his feet, worry causing twin lines to form above his eyes. "Nessie what's wrong?" he asked anxiously as he took a step closer to me. I tried to take a step backwards but I hit the wall immediately. My head bounced of the plaster with a thud but my face didn't show pain from that. No my face was a mask of pain because of the surge of grief literally shaking my core. Jake didn't want me. He didn't want to marry me.

"Ness please tell me-" he began, taking a step forwards. I ducked under his outstretched arms and ran for the front door. Jake stopped me with one hand on the door in front of me. "Ness tell me what's wrong." he demanded sternly.

"Its fine, Jake. No problem. You don't want to marry me; whatever." I lied terribly. I was shocked at Jake's reaction though, even if I didn't expect him to let me go.

He pulled my shoulder into his grasp, spinning me to face him and pinning me against the wall in the corner by the door. Jake's face was rough and angry; his hand on my shoulder hard and too tight.

"Renesmee. Carlie. Cullen." Jacob seethed at me. "How dare you say that I wouldn't marry you? How dare you tell me I don't want that?"

"Jake, I saw your reaction-"

"I want nothing more then to be betrothed to you, Renesmee. Nothing more! My life doesn't even matter that much to me! And you say I don't care? You say I don't want it?" Jacob demanded, his voice getting louder and louder as he got angrier and angrier.

"But Jake your reaction was-"

I jumped when Jake's hand banged into the wall as he punched it- obviously with less force then he could've, because the wall was still standing. "I was just shocked. I thought I would have to persuade you and propose and do everything. I figured you wouldn't want a wedding and a honeymoon but instead just move in and pretend we're married. Because we'll live longer then the marriage license lasts. I was shocked you wanted to marry me. I was shocked that all it took was my first step; the key." Jacob explained, his face not softening, his hand not loosening.

Relief surged through me at Jake's words and I was suddenly pulling my body to his viciously and hugging him tighter then I ever had. "Oh, Jacob! I'm so sorry I misunderstood." I whispered to him as I buried my face in his chest. He pulled me back though and held me at arms length.

"Renesmee why did you even think that I wouldn't want to marry you? Why would you even consider it?" he asked, his eyes breaking my heart.

"I don't know, Jake. It was my first conclusion. You freaked so I freaked. I figured you'd want to take the easy way out like you thought I would. I can't believe we both misinterpreted-" I said but was cut off when Jacob grabbed my face roughly in his hands, kissing me with that kind of passion the made my legs wobble and my toes curl.

He pushed me backwards, back into the wall fiercely. His lips assaulted mine roughly. He moved his body closer to mine- closer then I thought possible. His hands on my hips were too tight and his lips against mine were too rough. But I couldn't force myself to stop him. I couldn't force myself to _want_ him to stop. Instead I held him closer, hoping he would do the same to me. Too tight was some times just right.


	9. Not Welcome Back

A/N: A lot going on in this chapter! Crazy stuff, man! Crazy stuff O_o Anyway, this chapter switches POV's a lot but I really needed to get everyone's opinion and at the end you get to hear from Anna! Yay! Also I found a song I really love to describe Anna and Nessie's relationship. So go online and look up Fix You by Coldplay if you haven't already heard it before. It's absolutely gorgeous, and I take it differently under different circumstances but it always touches me. It fits because Ness really just wants to fix Anna. Any who…Enjoy =)

* * *

Lonni's POV

It took me too long to get here. Far, far too long. I slowed my walk and paced myself that way I would have time to adjust to the reality that Renesmee was okay. I needed time to think everything over before I saw here, because my reaction was different from what I thought it would be.

Instead of excitement for her safety, and regret over leaving; my heart soared and I felt like I was on cloud nine. I felt my heart for the first time in all of my vampire years. Renesmee Cullen made my still heart beat once more.

I knew I was falling for her in a away I swore I wouldn't; but I couldn't resist myself. I needed to see her again, I needed to hug her and know for sure that she was still alive and her heart was still beating faster then a hummingbird.

I nearly tripped over a tree rout, my mind was so preoccupied. I was watching Bella watch Renesmee until I was close enough to see her myself. I stopped, staring.

Had she gotten more beautiful? Was that even possible?

It was a sunny day and the light danced off of Renesmee's skin magnificently; she slowed softly like an angel. She was twirling in a circle, her long white dress flowing around her like in a fairytale. She was more then gorgeous. More then perfect. She was simply, Renesmee. Simply herself.

She giggled as she danced around. I couldn't feel the temperature, but I knew that it was too cold for a human to be out in a short sleeve dress; but then again Ness was used to cold temperatures in the family that surrounded her.

I wouldn't let myself think of her family or the inevitable anger they would feel towards me when I came into view. All I allowed myself was the joy of watched Renesmee from a far once again. Like when I'd first seen her. She never ceased to take me back. She was too magnificent for my comprehension.

She seemed so free and almost childish as she spun in slow turning circles in the grassy back yard of the Cullen's property; the sun doing its own little dance across and off her beautiful face. Her chocolate brown eyes were practically sparkling and her smile was larger then I could imagine.

My urges overwhelmed me and soon enough I was walking forward without my consent. Just like the one time I'd allowed myself the luxury of peeking in her mind; she took over my thinking process. She took over me as a whole. I had no control over myself. At all.

She was all I could think about; she was the only thing I saw. She was…everything.

I walked the last step out of the trees and waited for her to see me. When she did, her dance stopped short and her jaw dropped. Her face wasn't angry _or_ happy. She seemed to be just genuinely shocked.

"Hello, Renesmee." I whispered, unable to raise my voice any higher. If I were able, tears would form in the corner of my eyes. I resisted the urge to smile when a blush warmed her cheeks at being caught dancing like a child. She averted her eyes and I immediately missed the connection.

She looked back up instantly. "I…don't think I can see you." she whispered and my face showed my confusion through a quizzical expression. I tilted my head, taking a tentative step forward.

"A lot has happened," she murmured pathetically, her voice cracking and shooting through a few octaves. I watched her eyes glaze over as I took a few more steps forward towards her.

She opened her mouth to say one more thing, but stopped and snapped her mouth shut when I enveloped her in the hug I'd needed so badly. She folded into me, letting herself feel the emotions we'd both been fighting for so long. I felt like crying.

I wanted to whisper that I'd missed her in her ear but I couldn't say a word. I couldn't do anything but hold her closer and closer to me. I was an alcoholic, and Renesmee was my alcohol of choice. I drank thirstily. She felt so nice pressed against me.

It wasn't but five seconds of bliss before she was gone from my arms. I immediately missed the contact.

Anger surged through me as I registered what had happened. Fucking Jacob Black!

I crouched and growled at him as he stood between me and my sweet Renesmee. He'd thrown me backwards, protecting Ness from the imaginable threat he perceived me to be. He crouched as well, preparing to defend his decision to hurl me half way across the yard.

"Move, mutt!" I seethed through clenched teeth. I paid no mind to the Cullen's who all gathered on the back porch worriedly. No one came to help though.

"You don't get to come back here, Lonni. You don't get to toy with Renesmee that way. I won't let you." Jacob growled, scowling at me from across the yard.

Behind the _dog_, Renesmee's quiet sob caught his attention. He turned quickly and I got a quick glimpse of Renesmee. She was curled into herself tightly, crying softly as she fought for control over her emotions. He wrapped her in a hug and lifted her into his arms, carrying her bridal style. She willingly curled into his chest- different from the hug we'd shared. Terribly different.

It was then that I realized I'd misinterpreted her reaction earlier. She didn't fold into me, succumbing to desire and longing like I was. She was folding into a missed friend's arms.

When she folded into Jacob, she was letting herself go- letting him take her pain and feelings as his own. She let him carry her like a child; letting him treat her like the most important thing in the world. When she tucked her head into the crook of his neck, she was telling him how special he was. She was showing him how much she loved him.

Jacob got loving hugs. I got a friendship hug.

I wanted to curse and throw things around the yard.

"Jasper," Jacob murmured as he carried Nessie away from me. He handed Renesmee off to her uncle and my anger grew worse. Because she shifted away from Jasper, wanting to stay in Jacob's arms. My heart nearly shattered.

Jasper took her easily into his arms and turned his back to everyone else to walk her into the house.

My heart _did_ shatter when I saw her watch Jacob over Jasper's shoulder as he walked her away. Instead of wanting to throw things, all I wanted was to curl up in a ball and die. I wanted nothing more then to be with her, and she wanted nothing more then the mutt.

I glared at Jacob viciously, ready to rip his head straight off his body. He had _nothing_ better then me! He was _no_ better then me! Jacob Black. Practically a child. Nothing.

Jacob didn't look back at me as he went to Edward. They nodded quickly before Jacob sauntered into the house. I knew then, that he would be the guy to take the high road.

He was going to fight shy. I made up my mind immediately. I wouldn't fight shy.

Man up, and fight for Renesmee. That's what I would do.

* * *

Renesmee's POV

There was only one person I knew who would understand what Lonni was doing to me. Only one person I knew who would be able to sympathize without treating me like a child. The one person who I could run to.

So I hopped in the Impala and took off towards the McAdams house as fast as I could. I didn't bother texting Anna to let her know I was coming; I knew she'd be there. And I knew she would let me in. I just couldn't seem to get there fast enough.

I couldn't tell if I was trying to get to Anna faster, or trying to get away from the house fastest. Either way, the car seemed to crawl down the highway. I was pushing 60 though, so I knew it was just my imagination.

Finally, I turned into Anna's neighborhood then onto her street. I stopped my car just inside her driveway and jumped out, running to her door. I knew better then to just walk on in- the bruise on my arm was a testament to the damage that that would cause- so I knocked and rang the doorbell frantically.

Lindsay opened the door. "Oh, Renesmee." she said, shocked to see me. Or maybe she was shocked to see me looking so disheveled and frantic.

"Is Anna home?" I asked, already fully aware that she was upstairs studying. Lindsay nodded, showing me in without a word. I really couldn't see why Anna didn't get along with her mother. She was a great person, and obviously knew when to speak and when to let it go for a while.

I thanked Lindsay and bolted up the stairs at a human running pace. I didn't knock on Anna's door.

She was sitting at her desk with her horticulture book in her lap and a notebook and pen on the desk with notes scribbled all over it. She looked up when I flung her door open and she slowly took in my appearance.

Neither of us said a word as I dropped to her bed face down. She just came over and sat next to me, stroking my hair delicately. "Want to talk about it?" she whispered sweetly after a second. I sighed.

"No…" I said, sitting up. Then I delved into the whole story. I told her of Lonni the "friend of the family" that came to visit over the summer who left abruptly at the end of summer. The same guy who seemed really into me and was really nice. The very same man who I became really good friends with. The guy who left me hanging without so much as a goodbye.

I told Anna that he'd come back without a word- again. And her face remained passive until the end of my story. I was ashamed to admit that I broke down in tears and that I didn't know how to handle his return, but I admitted these things to Anna who just hugged me close and let me cry.

Once my story was done, she pulled me into her and hugged me close. "I'm so sorry, Ren." she whispered, her voice sounding like she might be crying with me.

"It's just that…he left. Out of the blue, while I was…sleeping. He didn't say goodbye, didn't give a good reason. Just bolted. I didn't think he would ever come back." I cried, my voice cracking. I knew exactly why I was so emotional over Lonni's return. Not because I didn't want him back; but because I _wanted_ him back.

"Why do you think he came back?" Anna asked as we shuffled to a sitting position against her headboard. I sniffled and swiped at my tear stained cheeks.

"I don't know, Anna, I'd like to think he came back because he felt bad for leaving, but somehow I don't think that's the reason."

"Then why?"

I paused for a long minute then turned to look Anna in the eye. "You have to promise-" I was going to say but she cut me off.

"I swear on my life I'll never tell a soul." she promised, raising her pinky up. We pinky swore.

"I think Lonni is in love with me." I admitted, the words sounding weird coming from my lips but still ringing regretfully true.

Anna laughed delicately. "Can you blame him?" she asked rhetorically and I ignored her.

"I'm with Jacob! I told him that last time he brought it up, but he has it in his head that I could love him back or something."

Anna sobered up and looked me dead between the eyes. "Renesmee, you have to know you can love more then one person at a time." she said honestly. Of course I knew that. But Jacob and I are different. But I couldn't tell Anna that.

"I know…but it's not Lonni. If I'm ever going to love someone else- as well as Jacob- it won't be Lonni."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I would've felt something by now!" I had her with that one. Her eyes showed how true she knew that was. She was lost in thought for a long time, just mulling everything over in her mind. I sat patiently awaiting her response.

"What is Jacob going to do?" she whispered, almost fearful.

"Kill him." I stated matter-of-factly. I knew it was a fact. Jacob would kill anyone who would try to touch me, or hurt me, or do anything he thought unsuitable. He was practically ready to rip Lonni apart today for just hugging me.

"Okay, this is what we're going to do," Anna said, shuffling onto her knees in front of me. I liked that she prominently announced she was involved, despite the fact that she shouldn't be. "Don't give me that look. I'm involved." she said, reading my mind. I chuckled at her.

"We're going to fix this." she continued, ignoring me. "I'll go back to the house with you because if I'm there, Jacob won't kill Lonni and if I get to meet this man I get to decide whether or not I'll let you like him back."

I was shocked at how logical and true that plan was. Jacob would never display anger in front of Anna because when things got hot, Jacob suddenly burst into a wolf and he wasn't spoiling that secret for Seth.

"You act as if you have control over my feelings." I teased, laughing at her serious expression.

"I do. I'm Jesus." she said, deadpan.

She grabbed my hand and pulled me off the bed and out of the room. She grabbed her backpack as we headed out down the stairs.

"Going somewhere?" Lindsay asked as she came around the corner as we headed for the door. She was holding a vase of flowers and I absently wondered if that's all she did was clean and rearrange the furniture. I would need to set her up with Esme some time.

"We're going over to Renesmee's to study a bit. I'll be back latter tonight." Anna said dismissively, pulling on her shoes by the door. Lindsay smiled at us.

"Alright, see you tonight." was all she said before disappearing again. I felt worse and worse for Lindsay every time I saw her. Her husband didn't let her have a life. It was sad. Terribly sad.

"Oh, Anna, wait in the car. I forgot something upstairs." I lied, shoving her towards my car once we were outside. She landed against the hood, curing at me. I laughed, jogging back to the house.

"Lindsay?" I asked as I came back through the front door. She reappeared, no vase but a dishcloth in her hand.

"Yes dear?"

"I wanted to let you know that I'm planning a birthday party for Anna at my house at the end of the month. But I wanted to make sure that was okay with you. And if you'd come along?" I said, coming to stand beside her as she dusted random objects around her house.

"Oh, that's so sweet of you Renesmee! Of course that's okay with me. Anna would love a party." Lindsay cheered as she dusted off the table in the foyer. I smiled at her as I grabbed a cloth to help her a bit.

"Will you come as well? I know it would mean a lot to Anna."

Lindsay thought about it for a long time as we dusted. "I don't know. I'll have to think about it." she finally said. I couldn't quite understand the tone of her voice, but I dismissed it.

"Okay, that's fine. Me and my family are doing everything so all you'd have to do is show up."

"That's so nice of your family. Be sure to thank them for me."

"I will." I went to leave but Lindsay stopped me.

"What's the party going to be like?" she asked and I caught the glitter in her eye. I knew then that it wasn't Lindsay's fault at all. None of it was. Anna didn't have the ideal childhood because of her father. Lindsay just fell victim. I saw in her eyes, the desire to give Anna the dream birthday, and I assumed David refused his wife that desire. I had to stop myself from crying.

"Her favorite movie,"

"27 Dresses? Oh she'll love that!" Lindsay cheered joyfully and I really had to fight against my tears. David probably didn't know 27 Dresses was his daughter's favorite movie.

I left the house, determined to bring Anna and Lindsay together again. If it was the last thing I did.

* * *

Anna's POV

Renesmee pulled the Impala up the driveway to the Cullen's place. I could tell she was nervous. I never liked coming to the Cullen's place unannounced, because I always felt like I was interrupting something. Even if they clearly weren't doing anything in particular, I still felt like I was disturbing their lifestyle or something.

I walked up the stairs with Nessie in front of me. Though I was here for Renesmee, I was secretly hopping Seth would be here as well. Because he always seemed to be.

I couldn't describe what was going on with Seth. I couldn't comprehend it at all. It was like magic. I saw him for the first time, and never ever wanted to look away ever again. He was the most spectacular thing I'd ever seen in my entire life. I'd never met a man with the amazing ability to make me laugh when I'm about to cry, or comfort me when I just want to be left alone. He was perfect in every way I could imagine.

Seth was, of course, gorgeous. But that didn't really matter much to me- which was a first. I'd always chosen guys I was physically attracted to. But with Seth I wasn't just physically drawn to him but I was literally pulled to him- like some kind of magic held us together.

I chuckled at myself. How silly can a girl get, for thinking magic held me to Seth? But I sighed. Something had to explain my attraction to a guy I'd only met so recently. Magic was the only thing I could think of.

We walked into the living room where the whole Cullen family was seated in a group, discussing something serious. I felt so weird being here while they were in one of those "family meeting" things.

"Oh, hello Anna. I wasn't expecting company." Esme called with a smile as she rose from her seat next to Carlisle. I smiled at her- it was hard not to smile when Esme smiled. Her warmth and love was infectious.

"I'm sorry to just barge in."

"Oh, nonsense. Your always welcome here, Anna." she said sweetly- as if she could say anything without sounding sweet. She turned her attention to Ness for a minute. "Are you alright?" she asked with a concerned smile.

Ness nodded. "Yeah I'm fine. Much better." She squeezed my hand and shot me a quick smile. Esme seemed to except that with a wide smile. But her smile was also somehow sad and I had no clue why.

"Renesmee," a deep voice called and instinctively moved away from Ren to give Jacob room to hug her- like always. But I was more then shocked to see him keep his distance. His face seemed almost…angry. At Ness? I didn't think it was possible for the two lovebirds to be angry at each other.

"I need to talk to you." he said to her, looking more like he was insinuating she needed to talk to him. Nessie sighed, caving almost instantly. She turned to Esme before following Jacob outside.

"Do you mind keeping Anna company? I'll be back in a millisecond." she said and Esme touched her cheek. Nessie disappeared upstairs and I turned to Esme.

"Are you hungry?" she asked, per her custom. The woman loved to cook, and I loved to eat. So I didn't mind. Not to mention, she was a damn good cook, at that.

I followed Esme into the kitchen and was barely finished my sandwich when Renesmee came back downstairs. I wasn't finished my sentence either when I heard the backdoor slam shut. I turned to look out the window.

Outside was the most outrageously gorgeous man I'd ever seen- probably more gorgeous then the Cullen's, or dare I say it, Jacob and Seth. Ness walked right over to him and they shared words- seemingly intense words.

I hopped off my stool and went to the door. But froze with my hand on the backdoor. My mind had to be playing tricks on me. It _had_ to be. There was _no_ way.

The gorgeous man tried to stop Nessie as she tried to runaway, back towards the house. And out of the woods came the single largest animal I'd ever seen in my life. Larger then I thought possible.

Huge with russet fur and big brown eyes; a wolf sauntered threateningly out of the woods. As soon as the wolf was in his sights, the man threw Renesmee behind him and looked as if he were going to fight the wolf.

"Lonni no!" Renesmee screamed. So that was Lonni? Figures. Everyone in the Cullen family is gorgeous. "Jacob stop!" Renesmee screamed at the wolf and my mind literally detached itself from the situation. Jacob? What?

I flew through the backdoor and onto the porch, scared for Renesmee. She looked my way with the most horror struck expression…that only made the situation worse.

My eyes were too slow, my mind uncomprehending. It seemed faster then reality itself. The wolf was on top of Lonni and Renesmee was running to me. As I watched it all happen, my mind still fogged, my hands started to shake and my legs buckled.

Renesmee held me up, lowering me to the porch, but everything else disappeared when I heard Seth's voice.

"Jacob stop!" Seth's lovely voice called but when I turned to see where he was, all I saw in his place was a large wolf- similar to the one Renesmee referred to as Jacob. Then I blacked out.


	10. Revealed

A/N: Who else watched the lunar eclipse! I did! I went to my boyfriend's house with my family (because we live in the city and "my Jacob" lives in the country so you got a better view from his house) and had a blast freezing our asses off ;) But we made amazing memories snuggling under thick blankets for a few hours, laughing and just gazing at the beautiful moon =) Great pre-Christmas gift from God!

I felt no need to repeat everything we already know so I left out Seth and Renesmee explaining everything to Anna. I like it better this way; it flows and doesn't drag. Feed back would be absolutely lovely =)

* * *

Renesmee's POV

I watched Seth and Anna walk to the woods together with sad eyes. Everything had gone wrong today. It was heartbreaking to know that Seth now faced the toughest part of Imprinting after so little time with Anna. He had to tell her what he was and there was no telling how she would react. I don't think she'd leave him- considering the Imprint held them together- but there was a chance she would be angry or even avoid him for a while. I didn't want to see Seth go through that.

But I had other things to deal with.

I turned around and my sad eyes turned impenetrably hard. Lonni and Jacob stood before me with completely opposite reactions. Lonni looked almost proud of what he'd done. Whereas Jacob looked sad and so much like a little puppy that had peed on the carpet. I needed to look away from Jake or else I would hug him and let him off the hook.

"Wipe that smug ass look off your face." I told Lonni sternly but he didn't listen to me. Instead he remained happy and proud and I just about slapped him for that. "Do you have any clue what you've done?" I asked, shaking my head at him.

"Hey, the mutt attacked me- I couldn't have prevented that." Lonni defended himself poorly and I felt the anger rocket through me like it was on fire.

"Stop calling him that!" I yelled, my voice coming out louder and harder then I had originally intended. "Jacob isn't calling you anything but your name, so stop calling Jacob obscenities." My voice had its effect though and Lonni quickly composed his look.

"I am so sick and tired of both of you." I said, calming myself a little. "You act like I'm a piece of property that can just be traded and bought. I don't work like that. I'm not a commodity! I'm a freaking person!"

"I never-" Lonni interrupted and I held up a hand to stop him. At least he knew better then to cut me off twice because if he had, the hand I was holding up would have slapped him round the face.

"Just shut up. You both did this to yourselves." I said, trying to calm myself so my next words didn't come out bitchy. I turned to look at Lonni saying, "You."

He looked up with curious eyes. "You don't get to waltz on in and steal the show." I stated my voice surprisingly low. "It doesn't work that way. I'm glad your back," -that wasn't the right thing to say because he smiled, but I continued anyway- "but you have to understand the rules. I'm with Jacob. End of story. There's no room for subchapters or subplots. It's just me and Jake- so you have to stop acting like it's a love triangle." I said sternly and forced myself not to care that Lonni's face fell considerably.

I turned to Jacob. He was watching the house in a weird kind of manner; like something I'd said triggered a memory. I snapped my fingers and he turned to look at me.

"Your turn," I scolded and his shoulders fell. I had to look away. He looked like he might cry! His puppy dog eyes were killing me. I quickly realized why Jacob was never on my bad side; because one look from those eyes, and I forgot what I was going to yell at him about.

"I understand you. Probably better then you understand yourself, Jake." I started out, still not looking at him for fear of losing it. "And I know you understand me as well. But you have to understand more then just me. You have to understand the rules too. Because they apply to you as well."

Jacob's shoulders fell and out of my peripheral vision I saw Lonni smile a little. Jacob stared at his feet. I took a daring move and took a step towards him. I made him look up at me with a hand under his chin.

"No peeing on me, Jacob." I scolded, a tad sarcastic. "Not until you get me that ring." Now I couldn't help but smile at the glisten in Jake's eye. He looked so relived. But I refused him when he reached to me because I was still mad that he'd spoiled this for Seth.

"What?" Lonni asked, bringing me back to the present. His face seemed hard- like he was masking his feelings. "You're…marrying him?" he asked, his mask slipping for a split second before he replaced it.

"Yes, Lonni." I answered honestly, and bluntly. Looking away from his emotionless eyes. He remained impassive about it; sticking to the same hard face as he shrugged indifferently.

I couldn't take the mixed signals!

* * *

Anna's POV

I watched Seth speak; concentrating on what he was saying, but also focusing on the feeling of his hand wrapped around mine. I needed some way to make the situation lighter, so I traced nonsensical patters on the back of his hand to levitate the stress. It was working for me, but Seth looked crazy frazzled and jittery.

I listened to him explain it all. It took some time; neither of us moved. He told me everything- from all his La Push tribe legends to the strange thing he called Imprinting. It was a lot to take in, but I felt unusually high.

I smiled.

"What…why are you smiling?" he asked, shocking and taken back. I giggled and he literally moved back an inch in shock. "Anna?"

"I'm sorry," I said, sobering up. "I'm just really relieved." He still looked confused- if not more now then he was before. "I finally know why you're so appealing to me. Like I'm not such a moron for concluding that it was all magic…because it was." I replied easily, smiling despite myself.

Seth was slow to believe. "You're relieved to know your dating a werewolf?" he asked, clarifying what I just said. I shrugged; focusing on the blade of grass I'd pulled out of the ground and was twirling between my fingers.

"Are we dating?" I asked shyly, unsure of what the hell Seth and I were doing.

Then he laughed. Uproariously, rocking back and forth, before he tackled me in a hug. I was taken back for a second, but started laughing with him.

"I tell you I'm a freaking shape shifting werewolf, and you're more concerned about our label. You silly girl." he said with a chuckle as he hugged me tightly, picking me up and spinning me around. It was like I was flying.

"I honestly don't care what you are, Seth. I'm just glad I understand now. Sure, it'll take some getting used to, but I can deal. As long as I don't lose you." I murmured then slapped my hand over my mouth. That was way too much for this early in our relationship- that much I knew.

Seth chuckled, moving my hand. "You'll never lose me." he promised and replaced my fingers with his lips.

It was the first time Seth had ever kissed me; I saw stars. It was the softest of kisses; like angel wings sweeping over my lips. It was the sweetest as well; better then any fruit I'd ever tasted. And while I was with Seth, I was in the skies, flying higher then high. I felt like I might burst.

My toes curled and little butterflies flew up in my stomach, swirling in a frenzy. I couldn't control myself. At. All.

But Seth pulled away before I was finished reveling in heaven. He pulled back and rested his forehead against mine. I'd never had a kiss like that, and the little moment we shared afterwards was almost better then the kiss itself. I'd never felt anything like this before in my life. I was definitely falling for Seth and by the way he explained this thing called Imprinting, that's the way it was supposed to be.

"You want to go talk to Ness?" he whispered, his face still dangerously close to mine. I gulped. Ness. That wasn't an easy one.

Seth had told me some stuff about her and the Cullen's while he was telling me the truth about him and Jacob and what he called The Pack. That secret was harder to process then Seth's secret.

He'd called them the Cold Ones in the legends, and I almost regret asking what that meant. Sure I'd had some suspicious about the Cullen's but never in forever would I have guess they were…vampires.

That seemed so illogically unrealistic. But then again, if Seth could be a werewolf, how come Ren couldn't be a vampire?

It fit- just like Seth and the wolves. It made sense. It was just hard to wrap my mind around and think about. I needed to talk to Ren about a million different things. What do they eat? Why do they act so normal? Is that the reason for the topaz eye color of her family; along with the pale, cold, hard skin? And so many more. Questions bounced around my head like children on a trampoline. But Seth didn't want to answer them. He wanted Ren to disclose those answers.

I shuffled away from Seth grudgingly, nodding my head. He took up my hand and lead the way back through the forest to the Cullen's place. More questions bounced around my head.

I would get answers from Ren; I'd call my mom then spend the night- because there's no way in hell I'll be able to sleep after today.

* * *

Renesmee's POV

Anna staid the night, not only Saturday (the day the shit hit the fan with Lonni and Jacob) but Sunday as well. Her willingness to look past the "minute details" (as she liked to put it) amazed me. She was completely excepting of what me and my family were. Even more excepting then Mama was when she first found out about Daddy and Jacob! I loved Anna more and more.

But come Monday I was in one of _those_ moods. Because I'd spent the weekend fighting with Jake and Lonni. It was ridiculous the fights those boys could get into. I was constantly breaking them up, or intervening. Which always lead to a fight between me and each boy. I'd always fought with Jacob in an almost playful way- we'd never gone more then a few hours without talking and we never let the other go more then a day while angry- but this was different.

Jake was overly protective and Lonni was overly possessive. I felt like a commodity again and I absolutely hated it. So I wasn't exactly cheery when I entered my worst class Monday.

I was fantastic at science but my teacher was terribly haughty. And he always called on me- almost to prove me wrong or maybe to ostracize me from my classmates. Whatever his reasons, he always called on me while I was doing something else.

Today, it was drawing aimlessly on my notebook with Sharpies. He cleared his throat and called, "Miss Cullen. Please explain to me what a thermoconformer is." to me. I looked up to meet Mr. Banner's eyes and I could tell he thought I wasn't listening and wouldn't know the answer. He wanted to call me out and make a fool of me. I smiled.

"A thermoconformer is a being with the unique ability to control its inner body temperature according to the atmospheric conditions surrounding it. I.e.; cooling it off when it's hot or warming itself up when it's cold. Thermoregulation is common in mammals"- and Jacob, I added mentally- "and is in direct contrast to bioscience, wherein a lower body temperature would make a life form _less_ able to withstand the cold; considering a _colder _body temperature would be required in order to maintain homeostasis." I said confidently- okay, maybe a tad cocky.

Mr. Banner frowned deeply and Anna covered a chuckle with a cough. Everyone in the room fell silent as they stared at me. I smiled innocently.

"If you know so much about the inner working of the body. Tell me what category _dopamine _falls under in the chemicals?" Mr. Banner challenged eagerly. I smiled. Could he have given an easer question?

"It's a catecholamine neurotransmitter." I replied equally as confident and everyone- except for Mr. Banner- covered their laughter with coughs.

"And that means?"

"Which means it sends a message in your brain telling you that you think that girl you're looking at is fitter to make offspring with then any other dame." Mr. Banner looked really pissed…so I continued. "But dopamine is just one half of the tale; the chemical that get's you in the mood." I turned to face my classmates because I was feeling spunky. "There's another guy that you'll need to prevail, if you want to see your partner in the nude. Cause dopamine is useless without norepinephrine. He's focusing your efforts on one girl; telling you that she's the one who's making your head spin, if this were an oyster then she'd be the pearl-"

Mr. Banner stopped me there and immediately sent me to the principles office. I walked out smiling as my class cheered me on.

* * *

"You did what!" Edward barked as I told him why I was home late from school. I smiled as I told the story and everyone laughed…with the exception of my overbearing father. I laughed.

"Everyone at that school like's to try to get the slip on me. I'm not going to let them." I told him simply, chuckling as I recalled the bright shade of red Mr. Banner's face had turned that made the punishment so worth it. Jacob was practically glowing with pride as he draped his arm across my shoulders. He found my spunky humor charming- even if Dad thought it was inappropriate.

"Renesmee, do you realize how threatening that is to our secret? Its bad enough Anna now knows-"

I cut him off, a little angry. "Anna isn't going to tell a soul, and you know it Dad. And how is being sarcastic dangerous? All the students loved it! Mrs. Banner is the only one who was red-faced and it's not like he's going to guess our secret." I said, sitting up on the couch next to Jacob.

"This kind of thing can't happen, Renesmee. I'll let it go this once, but it cannot happen anymore. Never again." he scolded and I no longer found the situation humors.

There was something wrong with my dad. Something _really_ wrong. He was never this overbearing before. Sure, he was insanely protective, but that's just Edward. He was taking everything too seriously, and suddenly he was treating me like a child- and he'd never done that before. He always treated me like an adult; even when I was really little.

He always talked to me like he would talk to anyone else, and he never belittled me. But ever since I started hanging out with Anna he's been doing just that. Almost like he's stepped out of his Edward shoes and slipped into his father shoes. I didn't like these stupid father shoes.

I stood up, giving him a face as I said, "Well thank you your heinous." before storming upstairs. I'd just about had enough of this insane family.

I counted only ten seconds before a knock sounded on my bedroom door. I groaned into my pillow where I'd buried my face. Mamma let herself in.

"Hey, Spunky. What's with the tude?" she asked with a delicate chuckle as she sat on the bed next to me. She won; I laughed a little.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked seriously, sitting up to look her in the eye. She sighed, seeming to debate a few things in her mind.

"Its very complicated and I honestly don't understand it all…but I think Edward is just scared." she finally said after a long pause. My jaw dropped.

"Scared? Edward Cullen? Scared…ha! That's a funny one." I replied sarcastically- because apparently I'm good at that sort of thing. Mama touched my hand lightly.

"Everyone gets scared sometimes. Even Edward Cullen. And right now he's scared because his little girl is growing into a lady and he doesn't want to lose you."

"But why can't he see that smothering me isn't helping?"

"He may be an incredibly smart man, but he's still a man." she teased lightly. "He's blinded by his desires, like all other men. He wants to keep you his little girl- the little girl that did everything right and who never talked back to him. He nearly lost you, love. He's scared that might happen again."

I held my breath. If Daddy thought he was losing me now…

"I have to talk to you." I said, my face resembling that of a deer caught in car headlights. She immediately looked concerned and so I set my hand against her cheek and showed her the discussion Jake and I had Friday.

I left out the gory details and gave her the general gist of the evening and made sure to show her my elation to know Jake wanted to marry me. Her face remained passive as she watched my picture show. But she remained a stone figure even after I removed my hand from her face.

"He…" was all she could whisper. I was sure that if vampires could cry, my mother would be sobbing on my bed. I wasn't sure if they would be happy tears though, and that worried me. Usually I could tell if she was happy or sad. Now I couldn't tell a thing.

"Jake…asked you to marry him?" she whispered in a thick voice. She so badly needed to cry but her body wouldn't let her. I touched her hand comfortingly. She didn't need an answer; she already knew the answer.

"Wow…that was fast." she murmured but soon enough she smiled tenderly at me. "I'm so happy for you both." she sang and hugged me tight, and I felt a little remorseful for telling her without first talking to Jake about it.

"Really? You're happy your seven year old is getting married?" I teased and she laughed with me, mussing my hair playfully.

"Please. You were born middle-aged."

* * *

A/N: I'm sad to admit that I did not come up with the dopamine section =( they are in fact lyrics from the most amazing song EVER called Chemical Love by the lovely Charlie McDonnell. You can hear this song- and other amazingly awesome songs by Charlie- on his YouTube channel Charliessocoollike. Or at

Also, I won't be uploading again until after Christmas. Everything is way too hectic around here for me to spend enough time on my writing. But once the holly jolly season has passed I'll be back to uploading ridiculously fast =)

Thank you for reading my lovelies!


	11. Theatrical

A/N: Back again! I hope everyone had a very merry Christmas =)

We get a taste of my favorite Cullen chick. The bad ass, Rosalie. You know you love her theatricality too ;)

* * *

Renesmee's POV

Things never got better for me. It was endless.

Seth and Anna went out last night so she could meet Leah and the rest of the pack. He'd taken her out to dinner before hand and we all knew they'd be out all night. The pack absolutely adored Anna- especially Emily, who was glad one of the younger boys, had finally imprinted. Brady and Collin had taken to her in a juvenile crush like way- something Seth hated to the core.

But the thing no one understood was Anna's desire to come back to school today. It was totally understandable for her to just skip, but she wouldn't have it. I had the sinking feeling it had something to do with David McAdams.

Worst of all, Anna was late for our Horticulture class with Miss Heeler- who happens to be one of the worst tempered teachers ever.

I sat extremely still as I listened to her drill into Anna for being late; my patients wearing thin. Being the only one to know why Anna was late really sucked. I couldn't tell anyone but I couldn't sit there and listen to her get in trouble for something that wasn't her fault. I just couldn't do it.

So I did something about it.

I rocketed to my feet a little too quickly. My face was contorted into a mean snarl. "Go easy on her." I murmured, not making eye contact with Miss Heeler. I looked up to see everyone in the room staring at me with wide eyes.

"Excuse me?" Miss Heeler asked, shocked and pissed at the same time. I steeled myself for what might happen. I wonder how my family would respond if I got expelled?

"Go easy on her. She wasn't breaking any rules." I stated, looking up with hard eyes.

"She was breaking my rules, Miss Cullen. And if you don't take a seat, you will be breaking my rules as well. Sit." Miss Heeler threatened with a stern face as she pointed to my chair as if that was supposed to magically make me have an ounce of respect for her.

"No," I stated bluntly with deadpan eyes. "You're just a bully." That earned a simultaneous gasp from every student in the room.

"Sit down, Miss Cullen. I don't want to have to call the principal on you." Miss Heeler requested, her voice lowering. I laughed once without humor.

"You won't. Because then that would put you on the wrong side of the Cullen's. And that wouldn't help your case while you try to kiss my parents asses." I said with a humorless smile. Miss Heeler's face was priceless.

"Ohhhhh!" everyone student chorused and I heard someone yell, "Burn!" in the back of the class.

"That is enough, Miss Cullen. Take your seat right this instant."

Instead of sitting I began to gather my stuff. "I'll be sure to tell my parents about this." I murmured as I stuffed my binder and notebook in my backpack.

"Not before I do." Miss Heeler threatened in what I presumed was supposed to be a dark tone of voice. I just shrugged.

"Yeah you're right; you'll probably get to them first." I allowed, walking to the front of the class. Miss Heeler looked triumphant for a minute. "I mean your face is already up my dad's ass so I'm sure he'll know soon enough."

"Ohhh!" the students chimed again and I heard Nick yell "Damn, girl! Get it!" from his seat as my classmates cheered for me.

I grabbed Anna's backpack off the floor and guided her out the door with a hand on her back.

Once we were in the hall we let out a simultaneous sigh of relief then smiled at each other.

"What the hell, Ness?" she yelled, pushing me backwards. "You are going to get in so much trouble!"

"I wasn't going to sit in there and let that bitch drill into my sister for something that wasn't your fault."

"But what about your parents? Are they going to be mad?" Anna asked worriedly as we walked towards the door.

"No...They are going to be pissed." Anna's mouth dropped open and she was about to complain but I cut off. "But I'll deal with them latter. Right now we need to get the hell out of here."

Anna looked confused. "Why?"

"Because the hall monitor and principal Higgins are coming and I don't know about you but I didn't pick up a hall pass while storming out of class." I replied right as both the principal and Jerry the hall monitor came into view.

We shared a glance before we took off running towards the door. "Hey!" both men yelled as they chased after us. We were laughing uproariously as we ran towards the we weren't anticipating was that the doors were still locked.

We hit and bounced off like in the movies, falling backwards on our bums. I was laughing so hard that I was stumbling over my feet as the principal directed us to his office by the top handle of our backpacks.

"Well that failed." I laughed as the principal tossed us into chairs in his office.

* * *

"Look, I really am sorry about-" I tried saying but Anna nearly punched me.

"Would you shut up! My mom isn't even mad- like, at all. She's okay with it. Relax," Anna told me and my shoulders loosened a tad. But I was still tense.

I was tense, because Anna decided to spend the night- the first time since she learned I was a vampire- and she'd been quiet the whole time. Usually she was a little chatterbox, especially when my family went away hunting while we were here. But tonight she was visibly troubled.

We were sitting on my bed, the door half closed and the television playing quietly downstairs. I knew what was coming as soon as she curled her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her knees, balancing her chin atop her folded arms. I waited for her to start, not staring but letting her know I was ready; that she could tell me anything. I watched her take a deep breath.

"You told me your biggest secret of all." she started calmly, her words measured and yet weighted. "So its time I do the same for you. I trust you." I touched her hand, and she started from the beginning.

"It started before I was even born." she said, her eyes dull and void of Anna's lovely charm. "When my mom got pregnant, actually. He'd never hit her before then. He was mentally abusive before she got pregnant but it didn't get physical until she got pregnant."

She paused for a long time, seeming lost. "Why?" I whispered, egging her on. She needed to share this with me, because she couldn't keep it bottled up inside. I wouldn't tell a soul.

She took another deep breath. "Though she's never said it directly, me and Mom think it's because she was no longer _good_. When they got together she was a good little Christian girl and he treated her as such. But once she got pregnant…I don't know she just lost value to him. She was only special when she was _good_ and once she lost that she became nothing but a puppet to him." Anna murmured, clearly feeling more and more depressed. But I could tell she was glad to finally get this off her chest.

"Then once I was born," she continued. "He started up with the mental abuse again. He'd tell her to do something and once she'd done it he'd berate her for doing it wrong- even if she'd done it right. He wouldn't hit her in front of me, but they fought all the time. My earliest childhood memories are of standing between them- trying to push them apart- as they fought viciously over nothing. He was never really mean to me, though. He took out his frustrations on Mom so there was nothing left for me. There isn't enough anger in any man to hit both his wife and daughter in one day."

The tears were welling up in both our eyes and mine were the first to spill over. It just about killed me to hear this from Anna. I knew it, but it was impossible to hear. Because my love for her was so strong, that her pain became mine. And she was hurting. Hurting for her mother; and for her lost father. Hurting for herself.

"He's only ever hit me once in my life." she said and the words got caught in her throat. She swallowed hard, her tears rolling freely down her cheeks. "It was after church one Sunday. Mom and I had gone by ourselves- as usual- and when we got home she and David got into it. I don't even remember why he hit me; I think I've blocked it out of my memory. The only thing I remember was the cracking sound it made, and the burning sensation it left." she whispered the last part, unable to contain her emotions any longer.

I just started bawling; sobbing like a child. I kept apologizing over and over- for what, I wasn't entirely sure- as I held her close and rocked her back and forth gently on the bed. I wished so desperately to take away all her pain; to make it my own, if that's what it took.

We grieved together. Mourned the lost of poor Anna's youth and innocence, lamented over David's disposition and strait up cried over Lindsay. Lindsay and Anna McAdams were victims and they never asked for it.

When the tears were near done, Anna shuffled backwards and took up her original seat. I sat cross legged in front of her, swiping at my tears. I was shocked when she kept talking; I didn't know either of us still had any semblances of voices after that.

"I don't know what to do, Ren. We're stuck; me and Mom both. She lets him hit her because she's afraid he'll hit me. And I don't tell anyone because I'm afraid he'll hurt her worse. And he will- if he knows I've told someone, to get back at me, he'll hurt her worse then ever. He knows it's the only way to keep me quiet. Because if he ever hit me the way he hits her, I'd go strait to the cops. I'm not afraid of him; I'm only afraid of what he's capable of. The only way we're ever going to get out, is if he leaves." she told me, the tears replaced with fear and anger.

My emotions were cued up and my anger flared as well. I wanted nothing more then to tear David apart for hurting Anna and Lindsay they way he has. But I couldn't do that. And part of me wouldn't do that. Because he's a man just like any other; he's just a very lost man. Who knows what happened to him as a child that made him so mean. But whatever it was, it wasn't excuse to reciprocate.

"What can I do, Anna? Tell me what I can do to help you and your mom." I said desperately. I would do anything. Anything at all.

"I don't know what's left to do, Ren. I'm too scared…" she whispered, her head falling to her arms. I reached out a hand to touch her hair. And with her face still buried in her arms, she said, "How long did you know?"

I answered honestly and instantly. "The first time I met your mom." I said and Anna's head popped up like a prairie dog.

"That long?" she asked in disbelief, and I nodded. "Because of her bruise…" Anna concluded and I nodded slowly again. The tears overwhelmed Anna once more and I let her cry, tearing a bit as well.

Anna threw a curve ball at me though when she said, "What am I supposed to tell Seth when he asks? And he _will_ ask." I blinked a few times then scooted across the bed to sit next to her, wrapping my arm around her shoulders comfortingly. She leaned into my embrace.

"Don't worry about Seth. Just tell him the truth."

"I don't want to lose him, Ren! I…I love him. I can't lose him." she cried, burying her face in my chest. I patted her back, chuckling a little.

"Trust me when I say this, Anna: these wolves are incredibly stubborn. Seth isn't going to leave you because your family or your past is a little messed up. He's a born protector so I can assure you that he- and Jacob, and the whole pack- are going to be furious with your father for putting you through this; but you'll never lose him. It's taken me a long time, and I've made a mess out of everything trying to figure it out, but I know for sure now that _our_ wolves are here to stay, Anna. Quill won't ever leave Clair; Sam will never leave Emily; Paul will never leave Rachel; Jared won't leave Kim. My point is, that once a wolf imprints, there's no turning back. Jake won't leave me" -I said with a smile- "And Seth won't leave you."

"Even if he knows how messed up I am?" she asked, sounding skeptical.

"Even then. Trust me babe, he's here to stay."

Anna seemed to except that but she continued to cry for a little while- just at the fact of having all of this off her chest. I let her cry; holding her the whole time. And when I felt like it was the right time, I shuffled backwards off the bed.

I didn't say much while I lead her from the bedroom and to the living room where I sat her down on the floor in front of the DVD rack and told her to pick a movie. I made ridiculously buttery popcorn and grabbed a tub of ice cream and two spoons. We watched comedies only- because we both needed to laugh- and by three o'clock in the morning when the rest of my family got home we were tired and had incredible stomach aches.

"Alright, head up to bed then." Esme said, mothering as always. Alice made tracks to clean up after us- disposing of our treats like they were soaked in acid and burning her hands.

We lugged ourselves upstairs slowly, growling and moaning with sleepiness and stomach pains. Anna pushed my shoulder. "Jerk."

"Why am I the jerk?"

"You're the one that initiated the eat off." she teased as we entered my room.

Before I was able to fall to me bed though Anna caught me in a big hug. I hugged her back but I wasn't entirely sure why she was hugging me. "Thank you, Ren. You really are the most amazing friend ever. I honestly don't know what I'd be without you…oh wait; no I do know what I'd be. I'd be a big hot mess, that's what I'd be. I love you." she whispered as she hugged me and I smiled, hugging her back even tighter.

"I'm here for you babe. Now let me sleep." I said then pulled away with a chuckle. We both fell asleep immediately, curled into tight balls trying to ward off the aftereffects of the popcorn/ice-cream combo.

* * *

Rosalie's POV

Flashback:

"_I saved Royce for last. I hoped that he would hear of his friends' deaths and understand, know what was coming for him. I hoped the fear would make the end worse for him. I think it worked. He was hiding inside a windowless room behind a door as thick as a bank vault's, guarded outsides by armed men, when I caught up to him. Oops- seven murders. I forgot about the guards. They only took a second." I told Bella, wrapping up the end of my sad story._

"_I was overly theatrical."_

I pulled my convertible into the parking lot quickly and threw it in park. My mood was beyond impenetrable at this time and I came here for a reason. A set in stone, no two ways about it, kind of thing. I was here to accomplish a mission, and I wasn't going to fail. This wasn't Black Ops. This was reality, and I didn't get a second chance at this.

Renesmee came to me this morning telling me everything Anna had told her last night about David and the abuse. My heart broke for the whole family, and it killed me to see them so helpless. I didn't want my Ness to feel helpless.

I stepped from my car and walked to the big office building with confidence and a thrill running through my still veins. If the thrill was half as good during a fight, I could understand Emmett's willingness to fight all the time. It was like a high.

I pulled the door open and walked over to the nearest receptionist's desk. "Hello," the woman behind the desk, a plump redhead, offered before she looked up. She swallowed hard, either from my beauty or the threat emanating from me, I wasn't positive.

"I have an appointment with someone here in your office, and I was wondering if you could point out his office to me." I requested, half sweet, half menacing. The lady gulped and rose from her seat, coming around the desk.

"Who are you looking for exactly?" she asked, walking me into the offices.

"Mr. McAdams." I said confidently, and I couldn't deny myself a sadistic smile as I said his name. Hopefully he would change that…

"Oh," she whispered and lead me right to his office. I heard him through the door. "Mr. McAdams?" the human lady bug asked, peeking her head through his door.

"Yes Marge?" he replied. I like Lady Bug better then Marge.

"You have a visitor."

"I told you I'm not taking any visitors today, Marge. Tell them to take a message or reschedule." he said flippantly and Lady Bug fidgeted.

"But sir she is very-"

"She?" he asked, his interest peeking. I nearly gagged. Douche bag wasn't getting anywhere near me- not in _that_ way. Neither Emmett nor I would let that happen.

"Yes sir. A blond with-"

"Send her in." Mr. McAdams called excitedly and I really had to fight my reflexes. Lady Bug let me into the room and I closed the door behind me, securing it. I'd anticipated Mr. McAdams's reaction; that's why I'd worn a tight tan mini dress and high heals.

"Hello Miss…" David McAdams called as he rose from his chair, coming over to take my hand. Like a tool, he kissed the top of my hand.

"You can call me Rosalie." I replied and he smiled.

"Okay, Rosalie. What can I do for you this morning?" he asked, showing me a seat and sitting back down in his. I refused the seat and instead went over to the window where I slowly closed the blind.

"It's not what you can do for me…but what I can do to you." I said sexily, egging him on. It nearly killed me but it was all apart of my plan. The plan I'd designed in my head in a split second, snap decision. But I knew it would work.

Once I had David McAdams in full attention, I flipped the tables. "Do you believe in the supernatural, Mr. McAdams?" I asked and he looked baffled.

"What like demons and stuff?" he asked, scratching his forehead. I nodded and he shook his head. "No, I guess I don't."

"That's a shame…" I murmured as I walked through the office, closing blinds. "You don't believe in magic? No witches? Werewolves? Nothing?"

"No not really…"

"That's a shame." I closed the final blind and smiled. I had him eating out of my hand. "I believe in the supernatural. I believe in vampires, especially." I turned to face him, smiling. He no longer found me appealing but instead he was rather worried about my weird line of questioning.

"I'm fascinated by vampires, actually. Their speed," I went from one side of the room in less then a second and David tried following, confused. "I admire their strength." I flipped his desk soundlessly and his face showed his disbelief.

"I admire vampires, really." I said, getting closer and closer with every word. David backed up, fearful. "I especially love their no BS attitudes. Say, someone was beating their family on a regular basis, a vampire wouldn't put up with that." He swallowed hard, backing up more. "Theoretically speaking, they would kill anyone like that."

"What- who- how…I-me…you-" David stuttered unintelligibly and I sighed, rolling my eyes. The game was only fun if we were playing on similar levels but David's intelligence was practically an insult.

"Theoretically speaking," I continued, grabbing the letter opener off of David's desk and twiddling it between my fingers. "Any man, who threatened a vampire's loved one, would see it in his best interest to run like hell. Because there's no death like death by slowly losing. Every. Ounce. Of blood. In your body."

Then I was gone. Flying out the window before David could blink. All he could hear from upstairs was my chuckle as I walked away.

* * *

A/N: Rosalie's ending came in a dream and I fell in love with it =) Rosalie is my favorite kick ass Cullen so I needed something in here ;)


	12. Party

A/N: There SO MUCH FLUFF in this stupid chapter! HAHA! You've been warned though, things can only go down hill from here haha :p

* * *

Renesmee's POV

Tonight was the night of Anna's party and I had everything planned perfectly. Between me, my aunts, Mama and Esme, we'd done everything imaginable to make Anna's sweet 16 amazing. Everything looked gorgeous and Alice already had mine and Anna's dresses hanging in garment bags in her massive bathroom. I hadn't seen them, but they were sure to be utterly heartbreakingly beautiful.

The house was gorgeous and all of Anna's friends from school were psyched to come. Everything was going as planned. The only thing that lingered in the air was Mrs. McAdams.

She'd never contacted me to say weather or not she was coming and I'd never gotten around to contacting her. I couldn't ask Anna- because her party was a surprise- and since learning my secret, Anna wasn't allowing me at her house much.

Now that she knew, Anna found it extremely obvious that I wasn't human and she didn't want her mom to get suspicious. She didn't understand that my family and I worked very hard and had YEARS of practice when it comes to acting human. I'd slipped up with Lindsay McAdams once but I wasn't going to do that again. But I let Anna have her way and stayed away.

I'd sent Lindsay an invitation and hoped she would come, but it was out of my hands. And for now my job was to get some food in Anna's stomach before her party.

She didn't know didle about what was going on; so when I suggested we go out for dinner she accepted immediately. We took my Impala over to the local dinner despite my lack of snow efficient tires.

It started with flurries, and by the time Anna and I arrived at the restaurant, there was a blanket of snow on the ground. I didn't make a fuss- because that could give away my plans- but I was momentarily worried for the party; because Alice had some stuff planned for the backyard. But I let it go as a local towns member, Miley, guided us to a table.

We took our seats and she gave us menus, introducing herself. She asked Anna for her drink order and Anna got some fruity mix drink that I chuckled at.

"Can I get an Arnold Palmer?" I asked and the waitress nodded pleasantly, jotting it down in her illegible script. She thanked us and walked away, going to punch the order into the machine. Anna was watching me as I watched the waitress.

"What?" I asked her and her eyes narrowed.

"Why are you watching her so intently?" Anna asked and I shrugged.

"I don't know; she's just interesting."

"How so?"

I turned to whisper to Anna while we watched Miley work. "See that boy over there? Mark- according to his name tag." I said, pointing to the desperate looking blond hovering around Miley.

"Yeah I see him. What about him?" Anna replied, looking from me to him then back again.

"He's practically falling over himself to get to our waitress Miley. He's in love with her and she knows it."

Anna quickly made the decision to blindly believe me. "So why doesn't she ask him out?" she asked, looking to Miley as I did.

"Because she's not sure she feels the same way. She knows he likes her- it's painfully obvious- but she's not sure she likes him back." I turned and pointed to the boy waiting a table on the opposite side of the store. He had blue eyes, black hair and obvious muscle mass. "She likes him." I told Anna confidently.

"Can you blame her?" Anna teased, shaking her head. "How do you know this? We only just sat down."

"I'm very observant." Anna looked unconvinced so I explained further. "She keeps watching blue eyes while Blondie keeps watching her."

"But how do you know she doesn't like Blondie?" Anna challenged.

"Because of the way they act together. He's flirting, whereas she is simply talking- it's evident in her tone of voice and mannerisms." I said confidently and Anna's jaw fell slack. She was clearly convinced.

"Wow...that's impressive, Ness." she said in disbelief and I laughed."My senses are incredibly keen."

"Is that because you're..." Anna didn't finish her sentence but I got the drift.

"A vampire. Yes," It was left at that. She didn't say anything more and neither did I. We ordered and ate, talking easily but avoiding the subject completely. I didn't mind that Anna was uncomfortable with talking about it. We didn't need to talk about it any more then we already had. She knew all she needed to know.

And I didn't want a distraction from tonight.

The snow was a setback, but a minor one- as Alice had assured me when I'd woken this morning to a winter wonderland outside my bedroom window. We had to do some rearranging; but luckily Alice had foreseen the snow ahead of time and so everything was already done and ready. The house was all set for one kick-ass party.

I paid for our food and Anna and I walked back to the car curled together to ward off the cold- or maybe she was curling into my warm skin, either way I didn't really care. I cranked the heat up on high when I got in the car and Anna immediately turned the radio on; singing along to every single song that came on.

We laughed and sang the whole way back to the house but once we were out of the car, my nervous kicked up a bit. I really hopped she would like it. There wasn't a reason she wouldn't like it, but I never knew with Anna. She reacted oddly to things; case in point she'd best friends with a vampire and dating a werewolf. And none of that bothered her.

I took my time getting out of the car, waiting for Alice. Her timing was impeccable, as usual. She danced from the house and over to me and Anna, looping her arms under ours. "Hey Alice…?" Anna said, chuckling as Alice lead us back to my car.

"Hello Anna, how are you?" Alice asked as she placed me and Anna in the backseat of my car. Rosalie appeared in the doorway with hers and Alice's purses in her hand. Alice took the wheel and Rosalie scooted into the passenger seat.

"Are we going somewhere?" Ann asked, looking first to Alice then Rosalie and finally to me. I smiled at her but no one told her a thing. Not until we showed up at the dress shop. That's when I told her everything.

Her reaction was slow to build but quick to release. "Are you…your shitting me? Are you joking, Ness?" she asked, shaking her head while her eyes got real big.

"No of course not. Why would I lie about throwing you a birthday party?" I replied, feeling a little annoyed that she would doubt me and think I'd lie. But she immediately threw her arms around me and squealed as she jumped up and down.

"Oh my god, Ness! Oh my god! THANK YOU!" she shrieked as she danced around the car in happiness. She hugged Rose and Alice as well and when we entered the dress shop she looked as if she might explode with glee.

"Wait here while Alice and Rose do their thing." I said, directing Anna to a seat in the corner. And they were off. Taffeta and silk practically flew around the store in a frenzy and for the first time in a really long time, they didn't make me try everything on. Alice found everything in a size two and threw it at me. Then found everything in Anna's size and tossed them at her. Soon our arms were loaded up.

"Okay, let's narrow this down a bit. We have plans tonight." Rose said with a smile as she came over to us. She filled our piles down until there were three dresses in my lap and two in Anna's.

"Go," Alice commanded, pointing to the dressing rooms. We didn't dare cross her and went straight to it. But each dress was completely wrong. Even with my hair pulled up in a sloppy ponytail I outdid Anna. Because I was smaller in frame and had the hair. Alice knew how to dress me up, but she didn't know how to dress me _down._

"Hmm, this isn't working." Alice finally said, holding her chin as she thought. She and Rose were staring at us for a minute before Rosalie snapped her fingers.

"White!" she squealed. She ran to the nearest rack and pulled out every white gown and quickly handed them over to Anna who looked blatantly mortified.

"White?" she gulped, holding the expensive dresses carefully. "Won't that wash me out?"

"Not if done properly, dear. No quickly change." Alice said, shooing her into the dressing room. She turned to me with a perplexed expression. "Now you…" She said it like a threat and I had to laugh.

"I can wear one of my-"

Alice snapped at me. "Don't even go there. This is a party Renesmee Cullen, you need a new dress." she commanded and I threw my hands up defensively.

"Yes, ma'am." I went back into my dressing room and changed back into my jeans. I looked in the mirror for a longer second. I was wearing my skinny jeans and my Chuck Taylor's with a Sonic the Hedgehog t-shirt. Nothing special; in fact, I would venture…unattractive. My hair was a mess! And I had no make-up. So why couldn't Jake keep his hands off of me this morning?

He was always an intimate guy but recently he's been ten times more romantic. And at the weirdest times. Like when I looked like a mess, or while I was trying to dominate Emmett at video games. He'd snuck into the garage last night while I was working on the Impala and we came thisclose to getting caught in a compromising position. It was like he found those weird aspects of my personality attractive. Like my nerdy, tomboy tendencies somehow made him love me more.

The idea made me chuckle, because no one loved a girl in sweats.

I left the dressing room and let Rose take away the dresses on the floor. I went to a rack to the side and absentmindedly flipped through; interjecting my opinion randomly as Anna tried on a dress then came out to show us. But none of them were enough. They didn't stand out, and she was right about getting washed out. Her hair was blond, she was pale and she was wearing white. It made her blend.

Until I saw it. The most beautiful dress I'd ever seen in my entire life, hanging there in the corner in all its glory. I practically ran towards it.

"Oh. My. God." I whispered as I approached it. It was perfect…it was Anna's size…and it was on sale. There were no two ways about it. She was going to get that dress.

I came over to Anna with the dress in my hands and Alice stopped talking immediately. Anna gulped even louder then before. Her eyes were frozen wide as she gazed at the dress laying in my arms. I smiled at her.

"It's the one, Anna. Try it on."

She stammered and started to sweat a little. "Ness…I can't wear that dress. You can, Alice can, Rose can and any of the other girls in your family. But I cannot wear that dress." she whispered, her voice fragile.

"Who says?" I challenged, hanging it in her dressing room. She glared at me.

"For one, it's a fucking wedding dress Ren. I can't wear a wedding dress to a party."

"Who says?" I repeated with a wicked grin. I grabbed her should and looked her in the eyes while I said, "Do it for me Anna." and when that didn't work I added, "Do it for Seth." and I saw her will slowly loosen. Then I added, "Do it for your mom." and she caved.

She looked over at the dress hanging up and took a deep breath. She entered and I was bursting with excitement. "Help me?" she whispered to me and I nodded eagerly, entering the room behind her.

I helped her in the dress, neither of us saying a word. Once she was in the dress I opened the door and Alice and Rosalie both gasped in sharply. A slow smile worked its way up Anna's face.

"That's the one." Rose and Alice said at the same time. I turned Anna to the mirror and the expression on her face said it all: This was _the_ dress.

Sweetheart, strapless bodice with cascading lace meeting the asymmetrically draped midriff. Soft, side draped over-skirt meeting the cascading tiers that surround the hemline and chapel length train. It was absolutely perfect.

Though it took a bit longer, we finally found a dress for me that was pink with a vertical shirred, strapless bodice that met the draped empire onto the softly, flared dress with handkerchief overlay. We also got shoes for both of us but what Alice and Rose didn't know was that I wasn't going to wear them. She didn't know that I'd ordered _another_ pair of Converse (okay, so I might have an addiction; better it be sneakers and not crack) that would look great with my new dress. White high tops and the pink dress; it equaled perfection in my eyes.

Alice and Rose plaid dress up with us when we got back to the house by doing our hair and make-up perfectly. Rose understood my style a bit better then Alice did, so she didn't my cosmetics and hair while Alice worked on Anna. We blared Julia Sheer on my iPod while we all chatted and laughed easily.

I hated getting done up, but it was the price you pay for friends. And soon Jasper came in ranting about the incredibly moody guests down stairs. This is when Anna started to panic. I had to talk her down before she sweated off her new face but soon- with Jasper's help I imagine- she calmed down enough to get dressed.

Once Anna was dressed I went to my room to get my Chuck's. Alice gave me disapproving look as I reentered her room with my shoes half laced up and the tongue hanging out. I laughed at her. "What am I going to do with you?" she exclaimed as she slapped a palm to her forehead.

I kissed her forehead before heading out the door with Anna in toe. She had to do the big entry I did when Alice had thrown my party and Seth led her down the stairs with an ear to ear smile. I stood back with Jake and watched with joy.

But nothing topped when Lindsay McAdams came through the front door. I caught her eye and pushed away from Jake to greet her. I welcomed her with a big hug. "I'm so glad you could make it, Lindsay. Anna is going to be thrilled." I said as I hugged her close.

"I didn't have a dress…" she murmured looking a tad dejected, but she didn't get far. Esme and Rosalie appeared behind her quickly.

"We can fix that." Rose sang and they whisked her upstairs to turn her into the princess every little girl dreamed of being. Just ten minutes after going upstairs, Lindsay resurfaced looked more beautiful then ever.

She wore one of Esme's Dolce and Gabana dresses with contrasting front and back designs create instant intrigue while exuding impeccable style. With black floral lace front with black satin underlay and sheer floral lace yoke at round neckline. Lindsay looked stunning and Anna quickly took notice.

I watched from afar as Anna went to her mother and they embraced lovingly. I couldn't help but smile.

"Mrs. Chuck Taylor," Jake teased, coming up behind me and hugging my waist. "Can I steal you for a minute?"

"Do I actually get to chose or are you just going to steal me anyway?" I teased, leaning into him and he placed a sweet kiss on my neck.

"I'll steal you anyway, but I'd like permission first."

"Then you have it." He took my hand and lead me upstairs out of the crowd. We went to my room and he closed the door behind me and went to kiss me. I welcomed the intimacy with open arms- literally.

"I have something for you." he said as he pulled back. "Bells helped me pick it out for you." He reached into his jacket pocket- he'd worn a suit for the evening and I couldn't help but marvel at the appearance of my Jacob in a bowtie- and pulled out a little teal Tiffany & Co. box.

My breath caught in my throat immediately. "I can't afford the best, Nessie, but you deserve the best. So I'm now $3,975 in dept but it's totally worth it." he said then kissed me once more before opening the little box. There, nestled in a bed of white cotton was the singular most gorgeous thing I'd ever laid eyes on- next to Jake, of course.

Petals of brilliant, round diamonds bloomed atop a Tiffany's legendary band. It reminded me of a snow flake- unique as Jake and me.

Tears threatened my eyes as Jake slid the ring out of its box and held my left hand in his. Eyes locked with mine, Jacob slowly slid my priceless engagement ring on my left ring finger. And though it suddenly weight five thousand pounds heavier, I couldn't have been happier.

And when I wrapped my arms around Jacob and kissed him, I watched my ring dance in the light. I was an engaged woman. Betrothed to the love of my life. I wouldn't let myself think _what could go wrong now_ because every time I though that sentence, something went wrong.

So instead I whispered one thing. Three little words in Jake's ear as he held me tight. "I love you."

"You know how I feel about you, Ness." he whispered in response, pulling me back so he could kiss the tip of my nose and look me in the eye.

"Have you ever loved anyone as much as you love me, Jake?" I asked. I was completely unaware of where that question had come from but I'd asked it and I realized that I really wanted an answer to it. For some reason I doubted that I was the only girl he'd ever loved so much before.

"No, baby, I've never loved anyone else as much as I love you. You're my whole life." he promised and I was pacified. I let myself rest in Jake's arms for a while, marveling at my new engagement ring.

* * *

A/N: Links to photos of Anna, Lindsay and Nessie's dresses are on my profile as well as a link to Nessie's Tiffany & Co. engagement ring (the ring I desperately want haha).


	13. White

A/N: Skipping the rest of Anna's party because it's not very important. However, a recap is included, because some big stuff happened! Also, some more big things happening in this chapter in regards to Nessie and Lonni. I really hope no one saw this coming… :p

* * *

Clean up after Anna's party was a bitch but vampire super speed sure helped. It took longer then usual, but eventually we had the whole house clean and I was wiped. Alice returned all the dresses to their rightful places by the morning and when Anna and I awoke the next morning, her dress was packed and ready to go home with her. She was hesitant to take such a beautiful dress back to her house but Alice wasn't taking no for an answer. And it would serve as a reminded of the amazing night she'd had.

I'd watched her carefully over the course of the night and it was obvious that she was having the time of her life. Then after the party was done and over, she'd told me so over a million times through out the following month.

I was glad we'd done it. It was good for her. But over course of the month following the party a few crazy things had happened.

No one knew why, but David McAdams suddenly disappeared, without a note or an explanation. Lindsay had come home to an empty house the night of the party and it had remained so ever since. For the first few days, Anna was cautious and unwilling to believe he was really gone. But she'd come to accept it and when she had, she'd broken down in tears- crying from pure, unadulterated, childlike relief.

She was finally free. She and Lindsay were finally free from David McAdams abuse.

I'd cried with Anna that day. The same day Anna accepted the news as truth, Lindsay McAdams did as well. Mother and daughter shared in relief and grief at the same time. Because no matter what he did, he was still Anna's father and the love of Lindsay's life.

It was hard to adjust to for everyone, but we were helping as much as possible. Esme being the most generous.

I'd never known before, but Esme herself had once been the victim of an abusive lover- back when she was still human. She knew the grief and relief well. She also knew the fear; constantly looking over your shoulder, in case he came back.

She helped Anna and Lindsay cope and we all helped them adjust. Nick and his family, along with all the Cullen's, helped Lindsay and Anna move out. They'd picked a brand new house- closer to the school and closer to me- that was smaller and didn't have terrible memories to go along with it. They were both happy to be rid of the place.

And as a housewarming gift, Esme and Carlisle had given them $2,000 royalty. Of course, they didn't want to accept but it was already a done deal. And they were grateful.

A few days after the move, Anna wanted to get out of the house. According to her, she'd had enough unpacking and decorating, and wanted to feel like a normal teenage girl again. So we called Nick and arranged to meet him at the movies.

I danced down the stairs with Anna in toe. "We're going to the movies." I shouted over my shoulder to my family as Anna and I headed towards the front door. Mama popped out from the living room.

"Just the two of you?" she asked and I could tell it was just out of curiosity and not the need to "parent" us. She leaned against the doorjamb with a hand on her hip, an easy smile playing on her lovely face.

"We're meeting Nick."

"Have fun," she sang as I got my coat on and grabbed my keys out of the little glass dish by the door. The glass was now like bowl considering mine and Rosalie's obsession with motorized vehicles. I already had a plan in my head for after graduation to buy a 1979 z28 Chevy Camaro. And Emmett wanted a black Hummer. But we were limited on garage space.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen!" I heard my father's booming voice yell from the kitchen. I froze instantly and so did Anna and Mama. Daddy appeared in the doorway behind Mom and stared me down.

"I just got a call from the principal." I reprimanded.

"Technically Carlisle got the call…" Considering he was playing my father.

"Renesmee Cullen, this behavior is unacceptable." Dad seethed through clenched teeth. I knew what this was about. I'd been acting up too many times but I also knew this wasn't really about my failing academics but the risk of exposure. The more attention I brought to myself, the more attention I brought to the family. And the more attention on my family, the bigger the risk of everyone finding out we're vampires.

But I didn't care about that. My teachers were jerks and I wasn't going to take it. I may be ridiculous and overly independent, but it's just not right for teachers to degrade their students. I wasn't going to let them do it to me, and I sure as hell am not going to let them do it to my friends.

"Dad, Miss Heeler was wrong." I said, trying to defend myself no matter how useless I knew it was. I looked at Anna out of the corner of my eye for a second.

"And what about Mr. Banner? Was he wrong as well? This is the second time this has happened, Renesmee. I'm considering a punishment here, Renesmee." Edward threatened and my jaw fell slack. I'd never gotten punished before. Ever.

"Mr. Cullen," Anna addressed him formally for the first time. "It wasn't Ren's fault. She was only standing up for me."

"Thank you, Anna, but this is a family matter." Edward said politely then turned to glare at me."Daddy I-" I began but he cut me off, holding a hand up to stop me. I was, for the first time, worried Daddy would be mad at me. Of course I'd done things in the past that I worried he'd be mad about, but this time I was afraid my action were unforgivable.

"Please don't, Renesmee. I'm extremely disappointed in you." he said sternly and the guilt sank deep in the pit of my stomach. He'd never said anything so mean to me before. I felt like crying instantly. Because there's nothing that could hurt me more then losing my father's respect. Well maybe losing Jacob would hurt more...but this came as a close second.

The look Edward was giving me was beyond comprehension. He looked so angry and yet so saddened at the same time. I couldn't speak. I knew that if I did, my voice would crack and I'd start to cry. I wanted nothing more then to run away into the woods to get away from it all.

But in the back of my mind, I knew that if I could go back, I wouldn't do a thing differently. I needed to do what I did and that's that. I just wished Daddy could understand that. I just wish he knew why. I turned to see the horror struck expression on Anna's face and I could tell she felt guilty. Mamma had her shield around us so I knew Daddy couldn't hear our thoughts so Anna was safe from discovery. So I didn't say anything. I took Daddy's berating without throwing Anna under the bus.

But Rosalie stepped in. "Edward it's just school. She'll go through high school a million times." she reminded him, looking pointedly at me and then at him.

"This isn't about the education, Rosalie, and you know it " he said to her then turned back to me. "With every one of these little freak-outs bring the risk of exposure. Renesmee someone could discover us."

"But Daddy no one has-" I began but he cut me off angrily.

"Don't tell me no one is suspicious, Renesmee. Because if they aren't now, they will be soon enough. " he yelled, raising his voice at me. I took a step backwards, shaking my head."I haven't done-"

"You are only making this worse for yourself, Renesmee. Just..." He stopped to think for a second, like he was making up his mind. "Just go upstairs. I'm sorry Anna but Renesmee can't come anymore." he said to Anna. My jaw dropped open. He was sending me to my room?

"Go to my room!" I yelled and he whipped his head to look at me.

"Don't you raise your voice to me young lady."

"Daddy-"

"Go upstairs, Renesmee! Now!" he screamed and everyone in the room was too shocked to move or say anything. Even Esme couldn't even say anything- and she hated the family fighting the most. I was so shocked and angry; I couldn't do anything but run.

My feet took off towards the backdoor and I slammed it open, feeling like a cheesy teenage movie. But I ran into something before I got too far. Something cold and hard. Someone.

"Renesmee what's wrong?" Lonni asked frantically as he righted me and held me up. The tears that were just threatening my eyesight before now flowed continuously from my bloodshot eyes. He hugged me tight and for the first time all day, I didn't feel so bad.

Lonni understood that I was hurting and instead of making it worse or trying to fix it he just held me and made it better. I was still hurting but I wasn't as devastated. And honestly, I understood why Dad was so mad. But it still stung really badly.

"Come on," he said, taking my hand and pulling me away from the house. "Let's go up to the hill." I followed willingly, running with Lonni the whole way. We were in the little hill top clearing before I realized Lonni was still holding my hand. Instead of pulling away, I fell to the floor, my hand naturally falling out of his.

I crossed my legs and absentmindedly started pulling grass up from around me. I just stared out at the scenery for a while and Lonni was content to let me do so. He sat next to me, watching me as I watched the sky.

"Why do you look at me like that?" I asked, feeling a warm blush warm my cheeks.

"Because I like to look at pretty things." he replied, tucking a stray curl behind my ear.

"Then look that way." I teased as I pointed out at the beautiful scene. Alaska was like nothing else. Everything was scenic and amazing. Most humans would need to carry a camera around with them everyone in order to capture Alaska's beauty.

"Okay, fine." Lonni said with a sigh. "I'll rephrase. I like to look at gorgeous things."

"Then-"

"Just let me stare." he called, clearly frustrated and I giggled at him. Some times, he had the temper of a jaguar.

We sat in silence for a while as I let him stare. My mind wondered a bit but I wouldn't let myself think about Daddy's reaction too much. Because every time I did, I just wanted to cry. He'd never been so upset with me before. And all because of a really stupid school thing. Trying to be human was risking our discovery.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Lonni asked quietly, still staring, after a long minute of drawn out silence. I sucked in a deep breath, held it a moment then let it out slowly.

"I _can't _talk about it. But I appreciate your willingness to listen to me."

"I understand. And its no problem, Ness." he said and touched the back of my hand.

I moved to lay down, lowering my body gracefully, and stared up at the sky. Lonni worked a little white wild flower between his fingers. "Whit is my favorite color." I told him quietly as I watched him twiddle the flower.

"Why?" he asked, holding the flower out to me. I took it between my fingers and spun it around quickly so it blurred into a little white cotton fluff. Like a cloud in my hand.

"I know that sounds weird- because its such a dull color. But I don't think its dull at all. I think its beautiful. It represents do much." I replied as I twirled my little piece of heaven.

"Like what?" Lonni asked after he moved to lay down next to me, propping himself up on his elbow. He kept his eyes locked on me and I kept my eyes locked on the flower.

"Like innocence, purity, entirety, pure beauty, wonder, awe. I love to think white is a heavenly color. Because angels wear white and also because it represents peace; and heaven is the Peaceful Place. When we wear white, it always gets stained. But if we all took a second to think about the purity in a white shirt, or freshly fallen snow…I think it would add perspective to this world. We've run out of perspective."

* * *

Lonni's POV

I listened to her speak about a color like it was her child. And then she spoke about the worlds lack of perspective and suddenly I wanted nothing more then to kiss her. Because, despite everyone else's ignorance, she was a white light in a lost world. I counted myself blessed to even be able to sit and talk to her, let alone befriend her.

She turned to look at me with the expression I recognized as embarrassment. She clearly thought she'd bored me. _Au contraire_, I thought to myself as I watched her blush.

And suddenly I had no control over myself and my emotions. I reached out to her and cupped her little cheek in my hand. I brought my lips to hers gently, lingering as I memorized the feeling. It was just a light touch of our lips, nothing gross or extremely romantic. But it sent little flutters through me that screamed for me to pull her closer.

But I didn't want to force Renesmee. She tasted of only the sweetest things on earth, but she was with Jacob and I knew that. And I wouldn't stand in the way of that if she asked me to stand down. But she also couldn't see how deeply I loved her. All she saw was Lonni the friend. But in kissing her, I hoped to show her who I really was, and the path I laid out before her.

Because she could still chose me.

I pulled back far enough for our lips to part but we were still close. Renesmee had froze next to me and I figured that was better then pushing me away. So I touched out lips together once more.

She enveloped me like I'd never imagined. I'd fantasized about kissing Renesmee and though our first kiss was good, the second was better. Because she wasn't a statue next to me. She kissed me back, and I quickly realized that Renesmee Cullen was a fantastic kisser.

Her hands came up to my head and knotted in my hair as we connected in passion. I pulled her closer, a hand on her hip. There is no way to describe the way she tasted. But it came to me as I deepened the kiss. Renesmee tasted…white. Pure. Sweet. Innocent. Heavenly.

She moved in synchronization with me as we kissed and I moved to kiss her cheek and her neck then her chin and every inch of her face. When we kissed once more it was fiercer then before. We were both timid and a tad shy before, but when Renesmee pulled my lips back to hers there was an urgency in her touch.

Her tongue came out to trace the shape of my bottom lip and I saw stars. I pulled back and as I moved my face away she followed me, asking for more. I kissed her again, my one hand in her hair and the other on her hip. Lightly, I nibbled on her lower lip.

It was like nothing I'd ever witnessed in my life. I'd done plenty of kissing in my life time (and other _things_ as well). But nothing compared to Renesmee. She was otherworldly. It was intoxicating and overwhelming while at the same time gentle and reserved. She was sweet and subtle yet rough and greedy. She would move her body close to mine but pull her lips away, forcing me to reestablish the connection. Or she'd push gently on my chest or pull on my hair as if she wanted me to stop, but when I did she'd attack me again.

It was like a game. It wasn't just a kiss. It was a game and a romantic moment rolled into one.

After my sister died and I left, I didn't have anything to live for. So I did as I pleased. Both mentally and physically. I would intentionally stay in cities with a vampire population. I'd stay for a night or two then leave before it got to be too much. I had never had anything but sex or kisses. But with Renesmee it was emotional. I didn't just like kissing her, I loved kissing her. Just as much as I loved her.

I lost track of time almost immediately. I just lost myself in her- the feelings, the emotions, the moment.

But she pulled back eventually and I rested my forehead against hers. She heaved an sad sigh. It was on her face, in her eyes. She regretted that. She regretted kissing me.

But I didn't take it personally. Because she only regretted it because of Jacob. Because she considered it cheating. I didn't take it personally because behind the guilt in her eyes, there was lust and love and a need to reach out and kiss me again. I could see it, I could sense it; because the same spark twinkled in my eye.

"Why must you make everything so hard for me?" she whispered, a sing tear worming its way down her cheek. I kissed it away and gently kissed her lips once more- just a lingering touch.

"I love you." I whispered to her as I kissed her cheek once more. She sighed again but this time she moved away. She stood up and left me sitting on the ground staring up at her.

"Its not enough," she murmured, shaking her head a little as another tear slid from her eyes. I staid seated because she'd stood up for a reason and I didn't want to crowd her.

"I love Jacob, Lonni." she said sternly. "I'm going to marry him. Me loving doesn't change that."

I rose slowly, trying not to scare her and took her face in my hands once more. I kissed her lips and my hands shook. "Thank you," I whispered with my lips still against hers.

"For what?" she asked as she pushed gently away.

"You finally admitted you love me."

She pushed away harder. "Did you not hear what I just said, Lonni?" she bellowed, sadness replaced with anger immediately. I took a step back as she did.

"Lonni, I am going to marry Jacob Black. It doesn't matter if I have any feelings for you at all." she continued, swiping at tears. I wanted to make those tears go away despite the fact that I'd helped to cause them.

"Its still nice to hear, Ness." I whispered, reaching out for her. I wanted to hug her and make her pain go away.

"Don't," she said, slapping my hands away. They stung. "I can't be here, Lonni." She moved to run from the clearing but I moved in front of her.

"Ness, please hear me out."

"There's nothing to say, Lonni. We should not have done that, and you know it." She wasn't looking me in the eye and she was still crying. I wanted to make her pain go away but I couldn't regret kissing her. Because I'd loved it so much. And because I love her so much.

"I know. I'm sorry. But please don't leave me here, Ness. Stay with me. Jacob…doesn't have to know." I pleaded, holding her hand to my chest. She yanked it away roughly.

"I can't stay with you!" she yelled at me without moving away. Instead she just yelling in my face. "Why can't you see that? All I wanted was a friendship, but you ruined that. We can't be friends anymore, Lonni. Because I can't be with you. I am with Jacob."

She went to run from the clearing and this time I didn't stop her. I sat down, waiting for the onslaught of heart shattering pain.

* * *

Renesmee's POV

The wave of guilt made me nauseous but I kept running. I ran the whole way home while the tears blurred my eyes and the pain overwhelmed me completely. I tripped as I exited the forest outside the house. I stumbled to the floor in a mess of emotions and it wasn't but two seconds before hands found me.

I wanted to kill myself when Jacob's arms came around me, holding me. He held me to his chest, wiping hair out of my eyes. "Nessie what's wrong? Baby what happened?" he asked frantically and more hot tears streamed from my face. I couldn't tell him what was wrong. Because it would crush him and it would end our relationship.

I couldn't tell him anything. Jake couldn't know I'd kissed Lonni. He couldn't know that a part of me might love him- even though that part was small and wouldn't change anything for my feelings for Jake were much stronger.

I tried quieting my tears and controlling my emotions. "I'm okay." I lied, shuffling out of his lap. He let me go but when I was standing he cradled my face to make me look at him.

"What happened?" he asked as he looked me in the eye and all I wanted was a stake to thrust into my heart. I couldn't live with the look in his eyes and the guilt in my chest.

"Nothing, Jake." I lied, trying to look away. "I just can't talk about it right now." I said, deciding not to lie. Because I would hurt Jake enough with my stupidity, I didn't need to lie on top of that.

So I kept it to myself and didn't tell anyone- not even Anna. I wasn't sure if Dad knew because I couldn't quite keep my mind off of it, but if he didn't he didn't say anything or act any different. Nobody acted different. Everything was normal.

But every time I walked past a mirror I would cringe. I was an animal. A monster.

I'd taken a snow globe to the mirrors in my room the day after Lonni had kissed me because I hated myself for doing what I did. I hated myself for everything. I couldn't even look at myself; I disgusted myself. But no one knew. Because it was my dirty little secret and it tore at me.

* * *

A/N: So tell me…who saw that coming? Lol :p REVIEW =)


	14. Truth

A/N: Uh-oh Pattyheartcake! Here's the moment you've been waiting for…Renesmee is about to learn about Jacob and Bella's past! :o

* * *

"What did I do!" Jacob yelled, throwing his hands up in frustration. I racked both hands down my face and through my hair.

We'd done nothing but argue, it sometimes seemed like. I couldn't even remember what we'd been fighting about in the first place. All I remembered was that I was pissed.

I swiveled in my chair to look at him for a minute. "Just don't talk to me. Can you do that?"

"What did I do! What?" he asked, coming to stand in the kitchen where my chair was facing. "Was it something that I said?"

"No!" I screamed, throwing my hands up just like he had. "It's what you _didn't _say, Jacob! God, you understand everything about me, but how to respond to me"

"What! You said _whatever_. That means the conversation is done."

"No! _Whatever_ means I want you to get shot, fall off a bridge, get raped by a shark, and then get eaten by it! _Not_ that the conversation is over! If I wanted the conversation to end I would have said _shut up_." I screamed then huffed a sigh.

I looked at Jacob's confused face as he stared at me, then we both cracked up laughing.

"You have got to be kidding me." he teased as we laughed.

He touched my shoulder and I moved away saying, "Don't touch me." but letting him hug my shoulders a second latter.

"You're lucky I love you."

"Oh, yeah? Why?"

"Because if I didn't, I wouldn't put up with your crap while deep down, I know I'm right." I said confidently and Jacob just about peed himself with laughter.

"Put up with my crap? Oh, that's a good one, Ness."

"Shut up!" I said, turning and smacking his chest. "You have crap, boy!"

"Not nearly as much crap as you! I mean, for God sake you can't even you use the word _whatever_ the way it was originally intended."

…And we were off yelling again.

"Really! Really, Jake? You're going to pull that out?" I yelled, jumping from my chair.

Jake nodded. "Yes…that's why I said it."

"Ugh!" I growled, shoving his chest away. "I hate you!"

"Mmhmm, yeah I believe that." he said sarcastically and I growled louder, storming past him as I paced around the room furiously.

"I do! I hate you!" I screeched, throwing his bed pillow at him. It ricocheted off his face and crashed onto the counter, where it knocked over a bunch of Jake's plastic cups.

"Mmhmm, you're not very convincing here, Ness." he challenged, not even bothering to look at the mess I'd made. He stared me down, a teasing grin on his face.

I smiled sadistically at him. "Fine! Then I'll just leave! And you can have _this _back!" I shouted, trying to wiggle my engagement ring off my finger. He laughed.

"You're going to pull that on _me_? You're going to throw your ring at me? Really?"

"Yes…that's why I said it." I repeated what he'd said to me. He moved blindingly fast as he picked me up and tossed me over his shoulder. I let out a long laughing scream.

He tossed me down on the bed, landing on top of me. I reached up, trying to hit him but he growled as he restrained my hands. By the wrists, he pinned my arms to my side and used his crushing weight to pin me to the bed as I screamed and laughed.

"Ouch! Stop! Stop!" I screamed, thrashing against him with all my might. But it did no good. Jake overpowered me with very little effort.

"Take it back." he demanded, leaning on me. I screamed out and laughed at the same time.

"NO!"

"Take it back, Renesmee!"

"NEVER!" I screamed and he pressed more weight on me. I was starting to loose my breath and he chuckled as I started to gasp.

"Take it back."

"Okay! OKAY! I take it back!"

"Say you love me." he commanded, taking some of his weight off me.

"I love you!" I screamed and when he let go I said, "You jack ass!" and ran. He jumped from the bed and ran after me, grabbing me again before I even got to the couch.

"What?" he demanded, holding me from behind as I squirmed. "What did you call me?"

"Just your name." I retorted with laughter but he ran his hands up and down my ribs and I screamed. I was far too ticklish to tease Jake.

He opened his mouth to say something but we both stopped short when a quiet knock sounded on the front door. We righted ourselves before Jake opened the door while I stood slightly behind him. A small, older gentleman stood on the other side of the door.

"Hello I'm Doug, I live next door. I just wanted to come over and say hello. I never got a chance to meet you both when you first moved in then my wife said I would be bugging you." Doug said, holding his hand out to Jacob. "I hope I wasn't bothering you both!"

"No, of course not. I'm Jacob, this is Renesmee. Would you like to come in?" Jacob replied easily, motioning to the house. Doug was already shaking his head though.

"Oh that's not necessary. I certainly wouldn't want to encroach. I just wanted to come say hello to the newlyweds." Doug replied almost immediately.

Jake and I enhanced glances. "Excuse me?" Jacob asked, tilting his head to the side like a puppy.

"Oh it's just that my wife and I can hear you both over here fighting all the time. Are you not married? I just assumed…since you remind me of my wife and I when we were first married." Doug replied and Jacob just chuckled.

"We're engaged, but I'll take that as a sign it will work?" he asked and Doug laughed.

"Yes, I'm sure it will." he said, smiling at me before turning away. "Well, I better get back to my wife before you hear me yelling through the walls." I blushed but Doug just smiled, seeming not to mind my yelling earlier. "It was nice to meet you both."

We waved as Doug disappeared but as soon as Jake had the door shut again I busted into a fit of laughter. "We fight like a married couple." I complained teasingly and Jake laughed with me, brushing loose ringlet behind my ear.

"I'm not sure how to take that." he replied, complexly. I shrugged, turning to grab my coat and purse off the couch where I'd thrown them when I'd come over earlier that day. I wasn't entirely sure why I'd bothered taken my purse- considering I usually stuck my wallet in my back pocket and carried my keys- but I was glad I had.

"Take me out to dinner, then." I said flippantly, slipping each arm into the sleeves of the pea coat I'd found on the coat rack yesterday. I imagine Alice had bought it for me; especially considering she was very obviously disgusted by the condition of my tan leather jacket.

"How exactly do those two things correlate in your mind?" Jacob asked as he too grabbed a jacket and the keys to the Impala. He walked me out of the room, flipping off the overhead light as he left. He made sure to lock each of the three locks before walking me down the hall, holding my hand.

"I don't know. I'm hungry." I teased with a giggle as we walked out of the building. Jacob laughed at me, holding the passenger side door to the Impala open for me.

"Your something else, Mrs. Black." he teased, kissing me quick before closing the door and going around to the driver side door and getting in. We drove, holding hands over the middle seat.

* * *

Dinner was quiet as I was reminded of all the reasons I didn't deserve to live. After yelling at Jake for nothing at all, he's willingly took me to dinner and kissed me like I was the only girl he ever loved- and ever would love.

Instead of making me feel better, it made me feel like a monster.

I tried not to act differently towards anyone and it worked for a whole week. I went to school, did my homework and I hung out with Anna. Dad had lifted any punishment and I thought it might have something to do with my thoughts- as self deprecatory as they were. But other then Dad, no one noticed. Except Jacob.

He watched me- scrutinizing- almost all the time and at night when I let my guard down and dropped the show I would cry hard. Jake saw that when no one else did. And finally he confronted it.

"Okay, that's it." he said sternly, turning my shoulders to face him as we stood in my bedroom two weeks after I'd last seen Lonni- when we'd kissed. "What the hell is going on with you, Ness?"

"I…don't know what your t-talking about." I stammered in a weak whisper. My hands shook and a sheen of sweat formed on my forehead. Here it comes, I thought. The onslaught of anger and pain. Jake was going to leave me.

"Like hell you don't." he yelled then took a deep breath to calm himself. "Tell me, baby."

A tear slid down my cheek. "I can't." I whispered.

"Why not? Babe you can tell me anything." he replied, tenderly capturing my tears in his fingers. But they continued to fall around his fingers.

"Because you'll hate me."

"I won't ever hate you, Renesmee. Not if I live a thousand years." he said sternly, taking my face in his hands. "I could never have any feelings but love for you. Please tell me what's going on. Baby please. Tell me." he begged and I cracked.

I put distance between us before I spoke. I knew Jake would never hurt me no matter what I did to him. But I also knew he would be hurt and angry. And a mix of those emotions usually left him towering over me in a furry version of my Jacob.

I spoke slowly at first, telling him how Daddy had "grounded" me for speaking up in class, then how Lonni and I had left the house together to get away from it all. Jacob's shoulders tensed and I could see in his eyes that he knew what was coming next. When I finally spoke the words aloud, they were rushed and bitter with tears. I told Jacob something that I thought I'd never have to tell him. I spoke the words I thought I could hold in forever.

"Jacob," I said in a rush. "I kissed Lonni."

Jacob froze for a long time, just staring at me. There was no emotion on his face and he didn't move at all; not even to shake. He looked in control for a moment. Then emotion registered on his face and I took a step back. Jacob was livid.

"Jake, I'm _so_ sorry!" I couldn't stress that enough. "I feel so stupid. He got to me when I wasn't feeling good and…I don't know. I guess maybe a part of me liked him but it's not enough. It would never be enough. Because I love you, Jacob, I love you and no one else. I _hate_ myself for what I did!" I cried like I did when Lonni first kissed me. But Jake wasn't moving or saying anything.

"Are you mad?" I asked, feeling stupid. I wanted to smack a hand to my forehead. "Of course you're mad. Just ignore me. I don't exist."

"Would you stop talking, Renesmee?" Jacob said over me then chuckled. I didn't say anything for a long minute as he composed himself. We stood in silence for a long time but when he did say something, it confused me.

"Who…initiated the kiss?" he asked, his tone was both disdainful and sad at the same time.

"What?" I asked, confused as hell and Jacob racked a hand down his face, as if I frustrated him. Which, I couldn't blame him for.

"Who initiated the kiss? You or Lonni?" he asked again and I thought about it for a second.

"Well, Lonni did, I suppose. But why does-" I replied but before I could finish Jacob was gone. He left the room faster then I thought possible and I couldn't help but follow.

"Jake where are you going?" I shouted as I followed him outside. He went for the woods, anger practically seeping from his skin.

"I'm going to fix this. Stay here," he said, turning to kiss my forehead. It registered then, that Jake wasn't mad at me at all. But that couldn't be possible…

"What?" I asked in disbelief and confusion as he turned away again. He looked at me easily, touching my cheek lightly.

"Why must you be so self-deprecating?" he asked rhetorically and easily. "I am not mad at you, love. He kissed you first."

"But….I kissed him back, Jake. I kissed Lonni back after he kissed me first." I said and Jacob flinched at my words, wincing.

"I can't blame you for that, Ness. Anyone would have." he dismissed. "But I can blame somebody." he said then turned back towards the woods. Then I caught on.

"You won't be able to-" I was about to tell Jake that Lonni was long gone. But I was proven wrong when Lonni showed up at the edge of the trees. He looked like hell.

"Hello, Jacob. I suppose you know?" Lonni said as he came into the yard. Suddenly my whole family was standing outside with all of us. Jacob started to shake and Lonni smiled teasingly at him.

"Yeah I know. I was just going to find you." Jacob replied as he convulsed violently.

"Were you?"

"Yes. I wanted to know why way you wanted to die." Jacob threatened darkly but Lonni seemed utterly unfazed. In fact he chuckled.

"Sure, dog, go ahead and give me your best. We'll see who ends up on top." Lonni replied and I flung myself between them, scared they might actually fight.

"Both of you stop! No fighting!" I yelled as I pushed against Jake's chest as he leaned forward into a crouch.

"Move aside, Ness." Jacob said, scooting me behind him with one hand on my hip.

"Listen to Jacob, Renesmee. I don't want you involved in this." Lonni commanded as he walked the extra two steps into the yard. They both crouched in defense. I desperately tried to stop them, ignoring both of their requests.

"Please stop you guys! Please!" I yelled but neither listened. A growl escaped Jacob's lips.

"Jacob stop!" Mama yelled as she pounced off the steps. She grabbed Jacob by the arm and restrained him, forcing him backwards. "Don't do this, Jacob. Let it go."

"No," he told her sternly but she persisted. She stood directly in front of him, pushing against his chest, just as I had.

"Jacob Black back off." she ordered, stricter then I'd ever heard her before. "It's a game, Jacob, just like it was with Edward. You didn't fight fair so why should he?" she said- baffling me but stopping Jacob short. He turned to look at her and so she continued.

"You know what I'm talking about, Jake. Time for you to take the high road." she murmured, her voice lowering but it held a kind of tone I wasn't sure I recognized. It was like she was lost in some memory. I was so confused.

"He-"

"So did you." she said and his shaking stopped. His face fell. "It was a kiss. Just a kiss. Different…" she whispered, touching his cheek.

Everyone was focused on Jacob and Mama so no one noticed Lonni getting closer to me. But I whipped around in time to black his hand from reaching out to me. I slapped it away viciously. He meant to touch my hand, but this obviously wasn't the right time.

Jacob was between us in a second, pushing Lonni away and pushing me behind him. "I may not fight you leech, but you better back off." Jacob seethed through clenched teeth as he stood in my defense.

Lonni looked to me, trying to get my attention. "Just leave," I whispered behind Jacob. Lonni's eyes popped wide for a second then his whole face fell. Common decency screamed for me to say I'm sorry or at least give him a reason. But I didn't. I stayed behind Jacob as I watched Lonni fall into depression.

"Please, Renesmee, at least give me a fighting chance here." Lonni pleaded, holding his hand out to me in an open invitation. I shook my head.

"Your not ready." I said, taking a deep breath. I touched Jacob's arm- to tell him I could handle it- before moving in front of Lonni. "Are you ready to fight for me, Lonni? Are you ready to die for me; live and breath for me? Because that's what it would take. That's what Jacob does every single day." I peeked back at Jake out of the corner of my eye for a second and his expression confirmed that.

"I'll do anything for you." Lonni promised, looking completely sincere.

"Its not fair to ask you to give up everything, just for me."

"But its okay for him to?" Lonni retorted angrily, jabbing a finger at Jacob. And I flinched; that happened to be my weakness. Because I felt like a complete _asshole_ for letting Jacob give up so much for me. But I'm entirely selfish.

"That's what love is, Lonni. You give a lot and take a little; and in the end you end up with an even share. It could never be even with us, Lonni, because- even if I possess the ability to love anyone else, which is something I doubt- I'll always love Jacob. I've given him my heart already; its not okay with me to try and give it to you as well."

I took a timid step forward and touched Lonni's cheek. "Make this easier on us both, Lonni, and don't come back. I'll never forget, and I know you won't either, but we have to be grown ups about this." As much as it killed him, Lonni slowly nodded.

"For the record, mutt," he said over my shoulder to Jacob. "This isn't me letting her go. This is me letting her have what she wants. And if I so much as _think_ you've hurt her in anyway- and I will be keeping tabs on you- don't doubt my willingness to kill you."

"I wouldn't fight." Jacob agreed grudgingly.

Lonni turned back to me, half smiling. He touched my cheek just as I had but he took my face in his hands then. Almost as light as the first time, Lonni pressed his lips to mine.

Then he was gone.

He didn't say anything, just disappeared into the trees. Big fat tears welled up in my eyes but I held them in. I couldn't change anything now, and I knew this was for the better- of everyone. Because as much as I care for Lonni, he was a problem. And we had enough problems.

For one, I was completely lost as to what had just happened between Mama and Jacob.

I stifled my tears, manning up and getting over it as best as possible, and turned to my family.

"Someone needs to explain this to me. I don't care if it's a bad time; I want to know." I said sternly, looking to everyone in my family. They all looked at me quizzically…well except for Dad. "Now." I demanded when no one stepped forward.

"Now is better then any other time." Daddy allowed and lead everyone into the living room where we all sat; Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett, Esme and Carlisle across the room in chairs; Dad, Mom, and Jacob in front of me on the couch. I took a deep breath and they began. Starting from the beginning.

* * *

Jacob's POV

Nessie sat stock still for what seemed like hours after we were done telling her_ everything_. We didn't leave a thing out and slowly, I began to worry if she was still breathing; all she did was stare. But she wasn't looking at anything in particular. She was just staring. Off into space like that was the only place she could go to get away from the lies.

Something unrecognizable flashed in Nessie's eyes and life slowly returned to her face. But it was frozen in a sad expression. No, scratch that. It wasn't a sad expression. It was absolutely miserably depressed. I wanted to reach out to her and take her in my arms and make it all go away for her but I needed to wait until she was responsive again. I needed to wait a minute before I could comfort her.

She tilted her head to look at Bella, then Edward. She avoided me though and look down to the floor for another minute. Everyone in the room was leaning forward in their chairs, anticipating her reaction. Everyone except for Jasper.

That's when I remembered he could read her emotions. I looked to him but immediately wished I hadn't. The blond vamp's face was pinched in this terrible way that meant one thing; Nessie was miserable. I wouldn't allow myself to look at Edward.

"Renesmee?" Rosalie finally asked and when Nessie looked up to her with those sad eyes, Rosalie couldn't help but move to sit next to her. "Honey?" Rose whispered as she took a seat next to Nessie. "What are you thinking?"

There was a very ominous silence that filled the room as Nessie considered this. Then she finally looked up and said, "I don't know. It's a lot." in a flat monotone.

"We're so sorry we hadn't told you earlier, dear. We were-" Bella began but Nessie cut her off.

"Just waiting for the right time. I get it. Its okay." she whispered with a pathetic smile. But her eyes were sincere. She did understand it. She understood that we were all waiting for the perfect time. We were waiting until she was ready.

"Do you want to talk about it more?" Edward asked and Nessie thought for a second then began shaking her head.

"No, I just want to go upstairs." We all knew that meant she wanted to be alone and think. She rose from the couch and we all did in response. I caught her eye for just a split second as she moved around the coffee table and in response a few tears slid down her cheeks.

It hit me then that she'd been fighting tears the whole time. I couldn't resist putting my arms around her and stopping her from running away from us all. I would be able to comfort her; she needed me to cry on. If she was going to go through this the hard way, then she was going to need me around. But what I got instead was a reaction I didn't see coming.

Edward and Jasper both tensed at the same time as Edward whispered "Jacob, don't-" but didn't get it out in time.

Nessie pushed against me with what seemed like all her might. Really, she shoved me away angrily as more tears flowed from her eyes. I took another step forward, prepared to hold her through this hard time but she pushed me away again, shouting, "Jake stop!" at me. I froze.

Alice and Rosalie were suddenly standing behind Renesmee in an instant. Ready to help in any way possible to defuse the situation as fast as possible.

"Ness-" I whispered brokenly but she cut me off.

"Don't call me that." she whispered, swiping at her tears. "You lied to me, Jake. You lied right to my face."

"No, honey, I didn't-" Instinctively I put my arms out to her again but wasn't surprised when she shoved them away.

"I asked you, to your face, if you'd ever loved anyone else before me and you said no, Jake. You lied to my face." she whispered and thus provoked a reaction from everyone of her family members.

It was obvious Alice, Rosalie and the guys took Nessie's side in being angry at me but Bella seemed a tad indifferent. I wasn't sure why.

"No, you asked if I'd loved anyone like I love you. It's different." I tried defending but my Nessie pushed past me angrily. I followed after her as she stalked to the staircase. I stopped her with a hand on her arm at the bottom of the stairs- she, of course, pulled her arm free.

"You are my life, Renesmee Cullen." I said to her, my eyes pleading with her to forgive me. "I've never loved anyone as much as I love you." I was hoping so thoroughly she would understand. Understand that I didn't lie.

She stared at me, staring into my eyes with a flat expression for what seemed like an eternity. But all emotion wasn't completely wiped from her face for she was still mad and her face was apathetic.

"How much did you love her?" she asked in that damn flat monotone that was like a chainsaw to my heart.

"I-we…I-" I stammered like an idiot and she cut me off again.

"You were willing to give up your life for her. How many times have you said that to me?" she whispered, making her point clear and convincing. She turned back around and took another step up the staircase but I stopped her again.

"That's different, Nessie." I begged as she pulled her arm away again. She looked over my head at Bella for a second before looking me in the eye again.

That monotone came out again as she said, "Yeah, it is different. You aren't made to love her. It was willing. Me, I'm just your imprint. You have no choice." and turned around again. I wanted to yell at her, hit her and hug her all at the same time. How could she say something like that?

"We've talked about this, Renesmee. I would love you, even if I weren't a werewolf. I would love you no matter what. If the world ended, I'd die still loving you." I murmured without moving from the bottom step. She froze, angling her body to me.

"And you'll love her forever as well." was all she whispered with conviction in her eyes, before turning back around and walking the last three steps upstairs- three steps that effectively stabbed a hole in our relationship but also in my heart.

Alice danced up next to me. "Alice!" Nessie called in a cracked voice right after her bedroom door slammed shut. Alice looked at me with sympathetic eyes before flitting up the stairs to help her niece; Rosalie close in toe.

I don't remember anything after that. The only things that registered in my subconscious was my body crumbling and Bella's familiar hands holding me to her as I let the pain consume me. It was worse then I thought it would be. Much worse then I every thought it could be.

My world didn't just come to a halt but instead crashed in a heap of burning ash. Nothing mattered to me; not a thing. I could pretty much just go off myself and I wouldn't care one bit. Nessie wouldn't care.


	15. What Do I Live For?

A/N: The beginning italicized paragraphs are from earlier in the story- around chapter 7 Masochistic. They aren't from any one point of view so I decided to write it in 3rd person. Hope its not so confusing.

* * *

"_We need to defuse this situation before it gets worse." Edward said as he and the Cullen's and the wolves sat in the living room of the Cullen house. Renesmee was off at school and so Edward had called an emergency meeting._

"_What do we know about the attacker?" Carlisle asked from his seat between Esme and Bella. Edward turned to look at him and thought about a response._

"_Not much. We don't know why they're here or what they want; but all I know is that they pose a threat against us all." he replied thoughtfully._

"_Not just Renesmee though, right? Not like that last time." Seth asked, leaning on the edge of his seat as he listened to Edward._

"_No, I don't think so. But we still need to protect her." Edward said and everyone agreed. "She can't know, though. Because if there's one thing I know, its my daughter, and I know she'll want to help get rid of this problem, and we can't have that. So we agree not to tell Renesmee, but instead get to the bottom of this?" Edward asked, looking around to every face in the group._

"_Yes," they all agreed simultaneously and Edward nodded approvingly._

_

* * *

_

Jacob's POV

Just because I was no longer spending time at the Cullen's house, didn't mean I wasn't in constant communication with them. I called Bella frequently- too frequently- but every time I called she'd give me an update. Most of which I didn't like.

I was glad Nessie wasn't mad at Bella, but that meant that she was doubly mad at me. She wouldn't talk to me or see me and if I came over to the house she refused to come downstairs or let me in her room.

Bella said she was spending all her time in her room, refusing to see anyone but the Cullen's and Anna. Seth had tried to go over but she wouldn't let him in either because she knew he'd come tell me everything she said to him. She really hated me.

It was like a spear in my heart every time Bells gave me an update but I tortured myself thoroughly and kept asking.

"Maybe you shouldn't call for a while, Jake. I think she knows I'm talking to you." Bella would say but I would refuse. I couldn't go more then an hour or two without calling Bella for an update. Nessie was hurting, I wanted to know every detail.

The worst updates were the honest ones. Sometimes Bella wouldn't tell me everything because she didn't want to hurt me but she would also give me updates that were crushingly honest.

The day we'd fought, Nessie had cried herself sick and had done so for the next two days. She wasn't sick anymore but she still wouldn't leave her room or speak to anyone. She would let her family comfort her in their own ways but she refused to really talk to them. She wouldn't even talk to Rose or Esme about it. She just kept it all inside.

And she was barely eating. They'd send her up food but she'd nibble then set it aside. Bella said she slept a lot too and I recognized that as something she did to get away. Because reality can't get to you in dreamland, she would always say.

So I wasn't so surprised that Nessie was sleeping when I came back over to the Cullen's four days after our fight. I was determined to make Nessie listen to me and even if she wouldn't see me, I'd written a note to her. I would leave it for her and eventually she would read it- because I know her, and her curiosity would get the best of her.

I'd already explained things to the Cullen's and though they weren't happy they were no longer really mad at me. So now it was just time for me to convince Nessie like I'd convinced the Cullen's.

I walked into her room quietly, not wanting to wake her prematurely. In fact I wouldn't even wake her at all. I would let her sleep and when she woke up there would be a note for her on her pillow- because that was going to be the only way to get through to her. And I _would _get through to her. If it took forever, I would win my Nessie back.

I walked over to her sleeping form under the covers and knelt next to her. How I would kill to curl up next to her.

She looked like hell. It was the first time in forever that I had looked at her without finding her to be the most beautiful girl I'd ever laid eyes on. She'd cried herself to sleep and she was thin, already too thin. Hollow and pale. She looked like a vampire.

As lightly as I could, I pressed my lips to her forehead. Not enough to wake her but enough to reassure myself that she was still here- that I could still have her. I leaned over her and placed a little note on the pillow next to her and went to leave the room.

If I thought my world had fallen when Nessie rejected me…I didn't know anything. My world didn't just crash and burn, because there was nothing left of it. I'd lived my entire life for Renesmee, even before she existed. Because everything in my life leading up to Imprinting on Ness had a purpose and that purpose was to bring me to her.

But as I went to leave the room the objects in her waste bin caught my eye. There laying against pink metal, was the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus CD I'd given her, the little cherry necklace I'd given her for her birthday, and the $3,975 engagement ring I'd given her.

There was nothing left. There was no purpose at all.

Nessie wouldn't forgive me; I knew that now. Because she went so far as to throw my things in the trash. The things I'd given her. The moments we'd shared. The feelings we'd once embraces, were in her trash bin.

I just left. I didn't say anything. I just left.

I phased once I was in the trees, and I just ran. I wasn't sure where I was going. But I didn't care. I could hear Bella shouting to me as I ran away and the sounds of Edward restraining her as she tried to chase after me. But I ignored her.

Because nothing else mattered then Renesmee and she'd just thoroughly rejected me. She didn't want me.

* * *

Renesmee's POV

I heard Mama's terrified and angry voice shouting outside and that's how I woke up. I jolted awake and sat up in my bed. She was yelling…for Jacob? It sounded like she was yelling for him to come back.

I ran to my window to look out and see what was going on. I couldn't see much other then Mama fighting against Daddy as she desperately yelled to the trees.

"Jacob! Don't do this! Jacob please!" she screamed repeatedly, but I didn't see Jacob. "Jacob!" she screamed once more and I finally caught on.

She was yelling for Jacob as she tried running into the forest. It made sense.

He'd ran away.

Apparently he was known for that. But something in me literally shook with regret and guilt as the news sank deep in my stomach. Something I recognized. Love.

I needed Jacob back; I knew that. But it was just so hard to digest everything.

But if Jake ran away…I wouldn't be able to redeem myself. I wouldn't be able to reconcile with him.

I turned quickly, running to grab my shoes on and a jacket. If Daddy wouldn't let Mama go after him then I would. I'd go find him and make this better.

But when I went to leave, I saw something on the pillow next to mine on the bed. It had my name on it. In Jake's handwriting.

I sat on the edge of my bed and carefully unfolded the letter, reading through it.

_My beautiful Nessie,_

_I know things aren't quite the way we expected them to be and they aren't quite perfect; but my love for you has remained untouched. Nothing you say or do will change that. Because I love you, Ness, and I'll love you forever._

_I love Bella. I loved Bella with all my heart._

_But then I met you. And gravity shifted._

_You were so tiny and beautiful. Instantly, I needed to hold you; needed to protect you from everything bad in this world. Because I would kill myself before I let anything hurt you. You were too precious. You are too precious._

_Apparently I did a bad job at describing Imprinting and my love for you to you. Because your obviously confused. So I hope to clear your thinking in this letter. Because there's nothing I want more then my Nessie back._

_So let's start here; I loved your mom. I loved her dearly. I was willing to do anything for her. I was even willing to die for her at one point. To go out in a flame of glory for her._

_But that pales in comparison to what I would do for you._

_I can't think of an analogy or an example of something I'd do for you right now- probably because too many have popped into my head. But I would do anything for you, Ness. You name it and I would do it._

_But the one thing I did for Bella, I am not willing to do for you._

_I left._

_I ran from Bella in a fit of painful rage. But I refuse to leave you, Renesmee Carlie Cullen. You aren't just apart of me; you are me. You're the very best part of me._

_You've redeemed me. And you haven't even tried._

_So I'm writing this because I love you and I need you and I miss you. And though its sappy, I want my baby girl back. I need you back._

_I don't care if you hate me, Ness, and I don't care if you never forgive me. I'll always love you and I'll always want you back._

_I'll never leave you. No matter what._

_I promise you. The only way I'll let go of you is through death._

_Don't kill me, Ness, just take me back._

_I'll beg on my hands and knees on glass if that's what it takes. Just come see me, baby, cause I'm going crazy without you._

_Please._

_With all the love a wolf can withhold,_

_Forever your Jacob._

Tears dripped from my eyes and onto the paper in my hands as I read the words and played them in my head- with Jacob reading them to me. And though he said he'd never leave me in his letter, he was running through the woods. He was running.

So I placed the letter on my bed and ran for the door. Because as much as Jacob loved me; I loved him tenfold. But I stopped to put my cherry necklace and engagement ring on.

I'd thrown them in the trash along with my Red Jumpsuit Apparatus CD the day Jake and I fought and I'd wanted to retrieve them ever since. I'd thrown Jake's note (the one he'd left with the CD) in the trash as well and as I pulled out my jewelry I pulled out the note and CD as well. I placed them both, and the new note, in my nightstand to keep them safe.

I ran for the door then eventually through the trees. Following the pull of my heart.

* * *

Jacob's POV

I ran faster and faster but it didn't do me any good. I couldn't go fast enough. And the further away I got, the harder it was to keep going. Because Nessie was behind me, and that's where I wanted to be- whether she wanted me there or not.

No matter how fast I ran or how far I went, I still wanted nothing more then to turn around and go back. Maybe because I'm a total masochist. Maybe it was the imprint. Or maybe not. Maybe it was just _her._ Renesmee pulling me back to her because I was in love with her; not just imprinted to her.

I knew my past with Bella would hurt Nessie but I figured we'd make it. I thought we'd get through it- together. But…

I wasn't sure of anything anymore. It was all just a question mark. I didn't know what to do. _What do I live for?_

My whole life revolved around Renesmee from the moment she was born. And now that she'd rejected me, I had nothing left. Nothing at all. No hope, no love. No Renesmee.

I figured the same principal with Bella would apply to Renesmee. Maybe if I ran away, the pain would lessen. But that didn't work with Bella, so it obviously didn't work with Renesmee. In fact, it failed…miserably.

The further away my body separated from hers, the closer she came to invading my mind. She was all I could think about as I ran. I couldn't pretend I didn't hear the footfalls behind me but I ignored them, thinking they were one of the Cullen's chasing after me. Maybe Bella.

But the smell was off. Not a Cullen.

And before I even knew what happened, I phased back to human form and tumbled to a crashing halt on the forest floor. I hadn't meant to phase back and so it took me by surprise but I quickly stood to face whatever was chasing me.

I didn't relish the idea of fighting in human form but for some reason I couldn't phase back. I tried and I tried but I couldn't do it. It was as if a shield was penetrating my senses and not allowing me to phase. If that was even possible.

I waited for the unfamiliar smell to reveal itself as I ran for the nearest opening of trees. I didn't know what the break in trees was, but I was hoping it wasn't a town. Because no one should get hurt. No one, besides me.

And the idea occurred to me then; while I was being chased through the trees.

I knew how to end the pain, the hopelessness of my life. I knew how to end it all. I knew, because I once threatened to do it for Bella. But this time I wouldn't just threaten; I would follow through. Because there was no point in life without Renesmee.

Once I was through the trees and within the confines of a small clearing way out in the boonies, I turned and waited. I wouldn't fight; hell I wouldn't do anything at all. I would just stand here and let the nomadic vampires chasing me have at me. That would be the end of my pain, the end of me.

I wasn't surprised when more then one scent revealed itself, but I was, however, surprised to find all four vampires slow to a crawling human walk as they entered the clearing. I looked them each over, studying those who would end my misery.

They were in an obvious formation, a lady in front followed by a man to her immediate right and two other men flanking her sides. The woman was tall- almost as tall as the man on her right- with a slender figure and an obviously beautiful face. But her hair had white stripes in it, intentionally died to highlight her ebony hair. It wasn't the type of white hair that made someone look old. Instead, it made her look fierce, and wild. She was clearly Hispanic but still vampire pale, with bright blood red eyes.

The man to her right was tall and skinny as well but he was meager looking, almost frail. He had sandy blond hair but all the same vampire markings as them all; obvious beauty and blood red eyes. But there was something about this him; something almost intimidating. He was much like the Volturi's Aro. Small in stature, but robust in ability.

The other two that followed behind them were all muscles. In fact, they made my muscles look inferior, and that was a first. They were all tall but then men in the back were tallest and had the most mass. Broad shoulders. Football players on vamp steroids.

They stopped a few yards away from me and we all just stared- one of those awkward silence moments. Then the woman spoke up, the men behind her taking a new formation; a more threatening position.

"It has taken me so long to find you, Jacob Black. I am glad to finally have found you." she said, her Hispanic accent showing through.

"How do you know who I am?" I asked, tilting my head to the side as I faced the beautiful yet frightening woman.

"How else? We have been watching you. Waiting. We are, what you have been hunting, Jacob."

* * *

Renesmee's POV

I didn't know where I was headed, and I knew my family was worried, but I kept running forward. My feet kept time with the poundings of my heart as I ran after Jacob. He was already long gone by the time I left the house, but that didn't stop me. I was confident that I would find him. Because it was too important. _He_ was too important.

I lost track of time and of distance but still, I kept moving. I could feel Jacob in my chest, he was pulling me towards him- wherever that was. Wherever he was.

I couldn't believe I'd been so stupid. I couldn't believe my own actions. As if my stupidity with Lonni wasn't enough, I had to be stupid about Mama as well. It only made things worse for both of us. I already hated myself, now I loathed myself. Because Jacob was too important to let these things happen to. I shouldn't have overreacted. But most of all I shouldn't have hurt him.

I slowed, jogging to a stop. I hadn't picked up on any scent since I'd started running but as I got further I picked up a mix of unfamiliar scents. They were all vampire, but they were unfamiliar. I couldn't pin point the smell- just knew it was off and different from what I was used to.

It was like the time in the clearing when the army of new born vampires jumped us. I couldn't pin point particular scents but they were all unfamiliar and different. I shivered as I remembered that terrible time.

I turned and looked in every direction, cautious of my way, as I continued to run towards the pull of my heart. But as I ran the scent got stronger and soon enough I could hear footfalls behind me.

I ran faster as I checked all sides, aware of the speed the feet behind me were traveling at. It seemed much faster then any other vampire I'd ever come in contact with. Ten times faster then any wolf. And I couldn't keep myself in front of it.

I tried though. But I failed.

A cold hand touched down on my shoulder and my knees buckled under the force. I crashed to the floor in a heap; my body connecting with the dirty forest floor loudly. I looked up to see the blond man standing over me, ready to grab me up.

Fight or flight kicked in and I rammed my foot into his shin with all the force I had in me. I heard the bone snap as he fell backwards.

I shot to my feet and took off running again, but the blond man was too fast- faster then Edward. And instead of throwing me to the ground again, he wrapped both arms around me and held me to him; restraining me.

I screamed and thrashed against him but he held me tighter. He put a hand over my mouth to quiet me and I chomped down on his hand. He released me but my plan backfired when I turned and he landed a swift kick right in my gut.

* * *

Jacob's POV

I listened to Amara tell her story- every detail of her devious plan to kill every wolf I loved and then every Cullen. And my anger grew and grew. I still couldn't phase; but I was still livid.

I was going to fight…until I heard the scream. The familiar sound of a beautiful girl in pain. And suddenly, nothing mattered more to me then finding my Nessie and protecting her.


	16. Up In Flames

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry if there are a lot of typos in this chapter; I broke my pinky (again…this would be umm the fourth time hehe) recently and so typing was virtually IMPOSSIBLE; and I was completely uninspired =( too much drama in my real life. ANYWAY, we're back! :D ACTION BABY!

* * *

Butterflies and Hurricanes

_Change everything you are_

_And everything you were_

_Your number has been called_

_Fights and battles have begun_

_Revenge will surely come_

_Your hard times are ahead_

_Best, you've got to be the best_

_You've got to change the world_

_And use this chance to be heard_

_Your time is now_

_Change everything you are_

_And everything you were_

_Your number has been called_

_Fights and battles have begun_

_Revenge will surely come_

_Your hard times are ahead_

_Best, you've got to be the best_

_You've got to change the world_

_And use this chance to be heard_

_Your time is now_

_Don't let yourself down_

_Don't let yourself go_

_Your last chance has arrived_

_Best, you've got to be the best_

_You've got to change the world_

_And use this chance to be heard_

_Your time is now_

_

* * *

_

Renesmee's POV

With one arm around my waist and the other arm across my chest, the blond man restrained me easily. But I continued to struggle against him as he half carried, half dragged me through the trees. I screamed as I thrashed but soon my screams weren't just because of fear. They were screams of the blond's hands held me, my skin burned excruciatingly. Like touching a hot iron or sticking your hand in a pot of boiling water. I'd only ever felt a siring pain like this before. When my body was fighting against me to try and change after Thaddeus bit me. I screamed out in agony as both memories and feelings overwhelmed me.I stopped screaming, stopped thrashing and just about stopped breathing when a familiar woodsy musk assaulted my senses. Jake came into view a minute threatened my eyes as I saw Jake, in his human form and being restrained by two men, sweaty and exhausted looking. I wanted nothing more then to run and put my arms around him."I swear to God if you lay one finger against her!" Jacob seethed through clenched teeth as he struggled against the men. I looked to see who he was speaking to.

A tall woman with black hair was standing in the middle of the clearing, not even looking at me as I thrashed against the blond. She danced over to Jacob, stroking the side of his cheek as she said, "Do not worry. Your cooperation will insure her safety." He growled as she pawed at his face.

"What do you want from us?" I screeched, my voice hitting a higher pitch out of fear and anger. I may have been treating Jacob wrongly recently, but that didn't give her the right to touch him. He was still mine. No matter what.

The Hispanic woman was in front of me in a flash. "We do not want anything at all from you, Renesmee." she said, her accent clear in her Spanish twist on American words. "See you are merely a tool to me." She reached out and touched my cheek lightly. Behind her, Jacob struggled against his restraints. "You, my dear, make him listen to me."

The woman turned to Jacob and watched him. I tried not to scream, and I broke eye-contact with Jake almost immediately. But it didn't work. As soon as the blonds hand came to my skin, it burned, and I yelled. I screamed out in pure agony.

Jake didn't say anything; but he didn't have to. His face gave him away. As long as the blond was able to burn me, he would do anything they asked. And we all knew it. Only the Hispanic woman exploited it.

"Who are you?" I panted and she turned back to me. She paced lightly in front of me as she spoke in her thick Spanish accent.

"Oh, how rude of me to not have made introductions earlier. My name is Amara. And this is Ezra, Levi and Abner." She gestured to the man behind me before pointing to the two men holding back Jacob. "And you are Renesmee Cullen; the priceless daughter of Edward and Isabella Cullen. The princess of the Cullen family." she said, turning back to me. I shivered as I made eye contact. Though her words seemed like praises, they were spoken with anger.

The blond, Ezra, burned me once more, just for the hell of it, it seemed.

I turned my hands over, palms up and tried diverting Ezra's attention by showing him an image in my mind. But nothing happened; my power didn't seem to work. I tried showing him a multitude of images, but none of them worked.

"That will not work, dear." Amara said as she chuckled at me. "You have a power just as I do. Same as Jacob." I looked at her with confused eyes until I caught on. She was like a shield- like Mama- but instead of shielding people from other's powers, she shielded people from their own powers. I wouldn't be able to show anyone any image as long as Amara was around. But what did that have to do with Jacob?

"You do not consider phasing an ability?" she asked rhetorically. "It is a force just like imagery or pain." she said and at the same time Ezra burnt me again.

"But…" I croaked, chocking on my words until Ezra's hands loosened. "How come…he can…use his ability?" I asked between pants. Amara caught on quickly.

"If I wanted, I could allow you to use your gift just as I chose to allow Ezra to use his." Amara allowed, pacing in front of me again. "I could _let_ Jacob phase. But where's the fun in that? I think I prefer him this way."

She went back over to him, pawing at the side of his face again. Instead of growling like he had earlier, he just looked away. Jacob was giving up. Giving in.

I studied the snowy ground as I thought through a plan. Of course, I would need Jacob; but as long as he hadn't given up hope in me then we would get out of this; we would make it through this. I just had to think of a plan. But nothing was coming to mind.

"You do not even know the threat you pose." Amara continued to say, circling Jacob like a hunter set on his prey. "You do not understand the extent of your power." she growled as she stared at Jacob angrily. She came around to face him and she grabbed his chin in her right hand. "You so blindly follow the path the Cullen's have chosen. You do not even understand yourself. Chico estúpido."

She flipped Jacob's face to the side roughly, almost disgustedly, then turned back to me. The same anger she showed Jacob, she now directed at me. She sauntered over to me menacingly and circled me the same way she had with Jacob.

"And _you_…you are worse then the wolves. You know nothing. Princesa estúpida."

I wasn't sure why Amara kept referring to me as a princess; Daddy was the only one to call me that. But the more I thought about it, the more it made sense. Mom and Dad were like king and queen to everyone else; so naturally they're offspring would be a princess- or if Mama had been right, prince. But that knowledge didn't help explain why she hated me and Jake so much. And it didn't help explain why the hell she was calling us both stupid in Spanish.

"Ayudarme a entender. Explique por qué su enojado. ¿Existe una manera de poner fin a esto?" (Help me understand. Explain why you're mad. Is there a way to end this?) I asked and Amara was clearly surprised I knew any Spanish. But she quickly composed her expression and continued circling me.

"¿Crees que estoy enfadado?" (You think I am angry?) Amara replied then laughed. "No ha visto una onza de mi ira." (You have not seen an ounce of my wrath.)

She struck me across the face with an open hand and the sound was almost worse then the feeling. It cracked and resounded off the trees around us. Like pain echoing and playing tennis through the forest. But I barely reacted- out of shock- and so she struck me again. The pain was definitely worse then the sound the second time around. I felt the skin of my cheek crack and blood begin to drip from my cheek.

"STOP!" Jake screamed, thrashing against his restraints with newfound energy. Amara ignored him and slapped me once more.

"You think you can use my language against me? Do you think you are so smart?" she screamed, hitting me again. "Well you are not. You are dumb. Usted es inútil!" (You are useless) She grabbed me by the back of the neck at the same time Ezra let go of me.

She threw me to the ground easily and landed a swift kick in my stomach to which I screamed out in pain. My ribs pulsed and I felt sick. I feared I might throw up, but I forced back any illness. She wound up her leg and swung. She effortless cracked a rib.

"STOP! I swear to God! Stop!" Jacob screamed viciously. It was incomprehensible, but somehow Levi and Abner were able to hold Jacob back as he struggled after me. It was there in his eyes; the need to come hold me. He was my protector; and he was failing.

I struggled to hold my stomach for it felt as if it would fall apart. Amara turned back to Jacob. "What are you going to do, mutt?" she seethed and Jacob growled. "Ella no quiere usted." (She doesn't want you.)

"Shut up!" I managed to scream, struggling to my feet. "_You _are the one who doesn't know anything. You know nothing!" I yelled at Amara, anger radiating from my bones. Pain was replaced by fury and I wanted nothing more then to leap and attack her; to rip every limb from her body and set her ablaze.

I lunged at Amara, trying to get my hands around her neck. No matter how useless my efforts were, I continued to fight; because love is a blood sport.

Ezra grabbed me by the arms, holding me back and pulling me off of Amara. I growled, trying to fight them both off at the same time. Amara faced me with an expression only defined as livid. I momentarily regretted attacking her.

She grabbed my chin roughly in her hands. "You stupid girl." was all she said. She looked to Ezra behind me and his hands instantly seared my skin. It was ten times hotter then it was before and I couldn't help but scream as I felt like my skin might peel off. It was like vampire venom; only instead of coursing through your blood stream, Ezra's hands staid in one isolated place, forcing the burn through each layer of tissue and muscle.

"Please stop! Please, I'm beginning you. Please stop!" Jacob pleaded, his voice having lost all courage or rage. He was just sad. "I'll do whatever the hell you want…just stop." he begged and Amara turned to him. Ezra let go.

"Say that again." Amara commanded, holding up Jacob's chin like she had mine. When Jacob didn't answer Ezra used his power on me again and I growled a gurgled scream.

My mind screamed at him. I didn't want this! I didn't want him caving to her. He thought I was in pain- and he was right- but I could handle it. He didn't need to give up. But it was impossible to tell Jacob these things when the pain sunk deep in my bones. When I wanted nothing more then for Jake to hold me.

"I'll do whatever you want!" Jacob yelled, pulling against Levi and Abner. "I'll do whatever you want. Just stop hurting her! Please!" Jacob cried and Ezra let go completely. I crashed into the snow in a panting pile of nerves. Ezra leaned over me, grabbing snow and placing it on my burnt wrists.

"Here," he said as he packed snow on my arms. "This will help, despite the pain being imaginary." And it did work. There weren't bruises on my arms and Ezra's gift was like Jane's- only in the mind- but the cool touch of snow helped chill the burn. I shivered.

"Promise me Jacob." Amara requested, stroking the side of his face. He tried to shake her off but she persisted. "Promise me Jacob." she said again.

"I promise," Jacob sighed, sinking deeper into depression. Amara took his chin in her hands, and while I watched, kissed his lips. He pulled back sharply, turning his head away in disgust. But Amara was smiling; too wide. Triumphant. Victorious.

I didn't see or hear her give the command, but Amara apparently had, for Levi and Abner let go of Jacob and he immediately ran to me. I was in his arms again in a split second. I took comfort in his warmth and woodsy musk. The pain dulled and all I could focus on was him and the feel of his skin against mine. And despite the fact that I was sitting in snow, I was heated and warm.

He held me up, curling me into his chest. He pulled me into his lap while he held me incredibly tight. It was the same desperate way he's held me after the fight with Thaddeus; like he was scared to let me go; like he was afraid that if he let go he'd never get to hold me like that again. I knew he'd given up, but this was him showing it. He didn't plan on winning this fight. Hell, he probably wouldn't even fight.

I held myself closer to him, trying to keep him with me. I had to think of a way to make him fight. I needed to make him angry again, like he had been when I'd first entered the clearing. I needed him to fight and the only time I'd seen an ounce of fight in his eyes was when Ezra was burning me…when I was fighting…

Jacob stood up, pulling me up and orienting himself around me, protecting me as he crouched in defense. He locked eyes with Amara and I turned to see Ezra crouched behind us, ready to pounce. Both Levi and Abner were crouched too. Amara was the only one who didn't seem threatened at all. I was too busy formulating a plan in my head.

"You promised." Amara threatened Jacob and he flinched a little.

"Let Renesmee go and I'll do whatever you want." Jacob replied fiercely, moving his hand out behind him to touch me. I reached out and laced our fingers together.

Ezra came up behind me, picking me up roughly and pulling me away from Jacob. This was my chance. So I kicked and pushed against Ezra as roughly as I could and even screamed. I fought him as he pulled me away and it caught Jake's attention immediately. He turned to us and lunged.

Jacob knocked Ezra to the ground where they rolled to the side, engaged in a fight. I stood up, looking to Levi, Abner and Amara. I was starting to rethink my original plan. I knew I could take more then one vampire at a time; it was my specialty, I suppose. But Levi and Abner were _huge_. I wasn't so sure about myself anymore. But I had to try.

Levi jumped and I slid out of the way, twirling to the left and around a tree. My breathing was coming hard and my heart was pounding; if this didn't work, it would mean the death of both me and Jake. I couldn't fail. I couldn't fail Jacob; not again.

I came around the other side of the tree, hurling my body at Abner as he grabbed at me. Abner got his arms around my torso and I used the leverage to push against him as I kicked Levi with all my might. He flew across the clearing and into a tree which buckled loudly under him.

It was like a scene from a movie; only it was all too real to me. Because everything could hurt me and these men could kill me. It was life or death; and suddenly I missed the ability to pause the game and take a break. I needed a break; I could barely breathe.

Wrapping my arms around my chest, I pushed down and out, I broke Abner's hold on me and turned, kicking high and hard. One black Chuck Taylor high top sneaker landed in Abner's gut and he too went flying backwards. He took out two trees this time. And though this was going better then I originally thought it would, Levi was charging and neither of them were tired. Whereas I was aching to the core already.

I faced Levi then ran to the right- towards Jacob- skidding to a stop right as Levi leapt forward. He flew over me and I kicked off the ground and grabbed his torso midair. It took great effort, but I flung him across the clearing as hard as I could and I heard the terrible sound of metal on metal as Levi's skin cracked upon impact.

Ceasing his absentness, I leapt on top of Abner's back and pulled. I had to lock my legs around his waist and twist; but with the sound of metal on metal, Abner's head came off in my hands and I flung it to the side proudly.

Everyone paused at the sound of death ringing through the clearing but Jacob and Ezra didn't stop fighting. They acted as if nothing happened. And even Amara was completely unconcerned for her team member. The only vampire in the clearing concerned about Abner's demise was Levi. He stared at the lifeless, headless body of his friend in shocked horror.

I began pulling at Abner's limbs roughly, tossing them in a pile on the side that I would light-up to kill. But Levi jumped up and charged at me when I wasn't ready and he got his hands around me. With crushing strength, he picked me up and threw me like a rag doll across the clearing. I landed and rolled through the snow, kicking up stones as I rolled.

I struggled to my feet, taking a large rock in my hand as I rose from the floor. And when Levi went to grab me again, I thrust the rock into the side of his head with all my might; cracking his forehead. Wrapping my arms around his neck and turning him so he was chest up, I pulled and twisted until his head landed in the pile with Abner's and his cold body crashed to the floor lifelessly.

I looked up just in time to catch Amara's hand as it came for my throat. She still got her hands around me and she hefted me up in the air by the throat. I was already out of breath from having killed Abner and Levi on my own, so the crushing force she was applying to my trachea would kill me in seconds if she didn't loosen up a bit.

She tossed me to the side much like Levi had and I landed the same way- rolling and getting a face full of cold snow. But I popped up like a Pop-Tart and faced her head on. I expected her to fight; especially after I killed Abner and Levi. And I also knew she would be good. But I was counting on one thing only.

Amara picked me up and right as she went to throw me, I racked the back of my left hand across her throat. The diamonds from my engagement ring cut into Amara's throat and she dropped me immediately. As soon as my feet hit the floor I crouched forwards and football tackled her backwards while she was distracted.

I didn't plan on winning this fight; but that didn't mean I wasn't going to give it a 110% fight. I would fight to the end despite the odds. And they were stacked against me. I was like a butterfly trying to fight hurricane winds. I would eventually lose, but that didn't mean I couldn't try. I couldn't lose this fight; I had to be the best. It was my last chance; I couldn't let myself down. I couldn't let myself go.

I wasn't Renesmee the last few days. The real Renesmee wanted nothing more then to go to Jacob and tell him that fighting over the past was useless. The real Renesmee knew in her gut that something was coming; a threat was in the air. The real Renesmee wasn't weak or fragile. The real Renesmee was nice and polite but 100% fierce and ready to fight for love. And love needed to be fought for.

The fake Renesmee that had replaced me wasn't something I wanted to stick around. Fake Renesmee went around kissing other me, making a big deal out of nothing, ignoring her gut instincts and picked fights over nothing at all.

By putting an end to Amara and her motley crew, I was putting an end to Fake Renesmee. Time to grow up; time to face the facts. As much as I hate to admit it, the past is the past and it doesn't matter. If Jacob kissed Mama, if Jacob once loved her, it didn't matter. He's mine now, and nothing- past, present or future- could ever change that. And no matter what I do in life, I always have a backup plan. And a family.

So as I prepared to shred Amara- and Fake Renesmee- I thought of Jake and my family. Because they deserve more from me then Fake Renesmee. I deserve more from myself.

With my hands around her head, I twisted hard and let out a yell as both Fake Renesmee and Amara died furiously. I ripped their head from their body and tossed it aside and began ripping at their limbs furiously. I barely noticed Ezra and Jacob had stopped fighting.

I tossed Amara and Fake Renesmee into the pile along with Levi and Abner and pulled the lighter from my back pocket. Dad always yelled at me for keeping it on me because he was afraid of it accidentally going off; but it would come in hand as I slowly set the bodies ablaze.

I lit the flame in my hand and watched it flicker in the wind as snow prepared to fall around me. The flames danced in the chilly air melodically like it was tapping along to a beat. A fast beat. A fierce beat. There seemed to be a whisper in the wind.

With the flame dancing on, I reached out and let go, watching as it dropped onto Amara, Levi and Abner's lifeless bodies. They went up in flames. The past went up in flames. Regrets went up in flames. Everything that had gone wrong, went up in flames.


	17. Only Dreaming

A/N: It's been a few days- a week I believe- since my last update, witch is a while for me lol. I really didn't know how to right this, and though it's not my best, I'm satisfied with the way it turned out. I know how this story is going to end, but I'm not positive how we're going to get there just yet. So this chapter- and probably the next few- are mostly likely just filler chapters until we can get into the rest of Jake and Nessie's life together =)

* * *

Renesmee's POV

I watched as the fire rage on; as my past regrets died away. And though it was a sad moment, the relief that flooded over me was more powerful then anything else I'd ever felt in the world. Because it was over. All of it. All the bad things and the wrong things and the things I did that were untrue to me. Everything. It was over. I was finally free.

I hadn't been paying attention- too busy killing vampires and watching them burn- so when Jacob and Ezra stopped fighting, I noticed. Everything in the clearing seemed to stop all at once. Nothing moved; not a breeze drifting through the trees or wild animals romping wild. The snow ceased.

I turned around, turning my back on the raging fire, expecting to see Jacob. But there wasn't a think in sight. What once was the spot where Jacob fought Ezra in human form was empty; completely void of anything other then snow. I turned back around only to find the raging fire gone as well. I turned once more.

* * *

I shuttered, panting and sweating with great exertion. I sat straight up in bed, a sheen of sweat dewing on my forehead and the nape of my neck. I literally shook as reality settled in the pit of my stomach. I turned to face the woman holding my hand.

"You scared me with all you're sleeping lately." Mama said sweetly, wiping a bead of sweat off my forehead. "I wanted to know what was so important in those dreams of yours." She used to hold me as I slept, just to watch my dreams. That power of mine, backfiring in the privacy area.

I looked her in the eye. "It…it was a-a…d-dream?" I stammered, a tear forming in my eye as I watched Mama slowly nod, holding my hand even tighter then before. That tear slid down my cheek.

"All of i-it?" I whispered, more tears finding their way down my face as I shook with emotional release and distress. I couldn't wrap my mind around the idea. It was all too real.

"Yes, honey, it was all a dream. Everything." Mama replied, getting up off her knees and sitting on the bed next to me and taking me in her arms. I willingly collapsed into her loving arms as tears flowed like a never-ending fountain.

It was all a dream? The fight, the emotions, the pain. Everything. It was all just a dream.

I searched my memory but I couldn't remember the start of the dream; I couldn't remember when it had begun. I couldn't remember details either. Everything was just kind of there. Little things dropped to the leeway and the details grew fuzzy. I couldn't remember much of anything at all, actually. It _felt_ like a dream. But while it was happening, it was the most real thing I'd ever felt.

I could still feel Ezra's burning hands on my skin, the feeling of finally holding Jacob after so long, the aching in my torso and cheek after Amara had used me as a punching bag.

My hand went up to my cheek where my skin was once cracked, was now smooth and soft; like it always had been. My stomach didn't hurt either. That cracked rib had healed.

I shook my head, and my body shook from emotions. Because the hardest thing to wrap my mind around was the relief. In the moment I set Amara ablaze, I felt a surge of relief like no other. Relief, because everything had finally lifted from my shoulders. The details were fuzzy; but one thing I was certain I remembered. I'd gotten rid of Fake Renesmee.

But I wasn't too sure anymore; because that was just a dream so was she really gone in real life? Could I get rid of her myself? I could in a dream, but this wasn't a dream anymore. But I needed to find out, I needed to try. I couldn't take Fake Renesmee anymore. She was controlling me.

"Mama," I said, turning to her as I swiped at my eyes. _Here's to a shot in the dark._

"What's wrong?" Mama asked, tucking a loose curl behind my ear tenderly.

I took a deep breath, preparing myself. "I want to see Jake." I finally said, the words holding weight like I'd never known. I knew this wasn't going to be difficult, but I wasn't expecting my reaction to be so strong. I was determined while at the same time more then willing to curl up in my closet and never face the outside world ever again.

Mama nodded almost immediately. "I'll get him." she said, shuffling off the bed and out the door. I sat for a long second, counting my heart beats and breaths. Why was I so nervous to see my Jacob?…He is still mine, right?

I got up, falling over a little from not having moved much the last few days, and stumbled over to that damned trash can. I pulled out Jacob's gifts carefully, treating them like gold as I put the jewelry back on and put the CD and note back in my nightstand. But that made me remember my dream. I tried remembering the reason I'd followed Jacob out into the forest.

It was fuzzy…a blurry memory…like a dull human memory for Mama or the hazy memory of Mama when I was first born…but it was there…something….on my pillow?

I turned to my bed, pulling back the covers to reveal a little note on the pillow next to mine. I picked it up gingerly, still trying to remember if this was the reason I'd chased after Jake in my dream. It had my name on it and it was clearly Jake's handwriting for it was barely legible. I slowly opened it and pulled the little note out, reading to myself.

It came back to me as I read Jake's note:

"_Jacob! Don't do this! Jacob!" Mama screamed repeatedly, but I didn't see Jacob. "Jacob!" she screamed once more and I finally caught on._

_She was yelling for Jacob as she tried running into the forest. It made sense._

_He'd ran away._

I remembered the note, lying on my pillow when I went to leave:

_Tears dripped from my eyes and onto the paper in my hands as I read the words and played them in my head- with Jacob reading them to me. And though he said he'd never leave me in his letter, he was running through the woods. He was running._

I'd put the note down and ran after him; but not before replacing my precious gifts.

As I remembered, I began to cry again. Because, despite the drama and pain, I wanted my dream to be a reality. Because then, Jacob would be mine again. He wouldn't be mad, he wouldn't be sad. It would just be us again and we'd be happy forever once more. And I didn't know how to make him love me again.

I was so mean to him; for so long. For Christ sake, I kissed another man! Then I had to go and make it worse by making a big deal about his past with Mama. I didn't care, I really didn't. Because it was the past and it doesn't matter anymore. Sure, it skeeved me out to know my boyfriend (or whatever Jake is) had kissed my mom; but I wasn't alive then. And it had been a low blow to find out that Jacob was only around when mom was pregnant because he was hoping to change Mom's mind about killing me. But again, he didn't know me then. And I can't blame him. If I were in his place, I would've wanted me dead to. Thinking about it that way- if something were trying to kill Jacob- his decision making process made complete sense. Something was threatening the life of the girl he loved; so kill it. Makes sense.

So why had I flipped the fuck out? Still not sure…but all I could hope for was that Jacob would forgive me. He _needed_ to forgive me. I couldn't live without him.

I paced the width of the room after having straightened up my appearance a bit. What was taking Mama so long? I planned out what I was going to say when he showed up. If I were better prepared mentally, maybe he'd be more inclined to forgive me. So I went over my speech again in my head.

"_Jacob," I would say when he got here. "We need to talk. There's a lot to say and I'm going to try and make sense here; so stick with me. First of all, I need you to know that I'm sorry. I'm sorry for mistreating you and acting wrongly. I shouldn't have kissed Lonni; I knew that as soon as I did it. And I'm sorry I overreacted about your past with Mama. I know things are over know and I understand. What's in the past is just that. It's gone. We can't change it and I don't want to. Your past with Mama brought you to me and me to you. So I'm okay with it._

"_And I also need to say, that I understand your want to kill me when Mama was pregnant. If something were threatening the life of my loved ones, I would want to kill them as well. So everything is okay. But I need you to forgive me. I haven't been myself lately, but that's going to change. I'm getting rid of Fake Renesmee, at any cost. No matter what; she's gone._

"_So, forgive me, and let's go back to normal. Because I miss you, Jake, and I really need a hug. I'm really confused and I hurt; and the only person I've ever known who can take that away is you. I need you. Please forgive me."_

As I went over my speech again, making little changes, I paced. I was going to wear holes in my carpet soon. What was taking them so long? Had he really run into the woods? Was she out there trying to find him? What if-

In the middle of my thought, a very familiar scent filled my nose and my knees nearly buckled. That woodsy musk that meant safety to me. Jacob. My Jacob.

I listened to the front door close and a single pare of boots walk up the stairs slowly. He stopped outside my door, taking deep breaths before opening it. I turned to face the door, my heart pounding and my breathing leaning more towards hyperventilation rather then normal in-and-out breathing. My hands shoot and perpetrated. I was so unbelievably nervous. So much depended on this moment. My life hung in the balance in this moment. Because without Jake, I have nothing. No point in living. No hope.

The door cracked open and Jacob walked in slowly. His hair was all disheveled looking, like he hadn't taken a shower in a few days and he looked tired. His grey v-neck t-shirt was all wrinkled and his jeans had big stains and holes in them. But there was something about his eyes that made my breath catch. There was sadness in those gorgeous brown eyes that made me want to weep. Because he wasn't just sad. The boy was heartbroken. And it was my fault.

I looked up and locked eyes with Jacob and that whole speech I'd written went out the window. I couldn't think of anything to say or do. My mind went blank and nothing happened. It was like time had stopped all together. I couldn't do anything but stare. Stare, and tear up. My lower lip began to tremble as tears threatened my eye sight.

I tried to speak; tried to tell him everything my heart was screaming at me. But nothing came out. All I did was shrug a little and begin to cry. I couldn't speak at all other then to whisper, "I love you." weakly.

The next thing I knew, Jake's arms were around me. He didn't just hug me; he grabbed me in his arms and held me to him like never before. It was a desperate gesture; he was openly expressing his concern. He held me as if I would slip away like a whisper.

"Oh, Ness." Jacob practically moaned as he held me incredibly tight. We held each other as I cried all my regrets away. I wanted to talk to him, to tell him everything that I was thinking and feeling but I couldn't form coherent sentences. I could barely breathe. Hysterics overwhelmed me and Jacob lowered to the floor with me in his lap so he could better manage the weight he was supporting.

He sat me in his lap as he leaned against my bed frame for support. He tried wiping away my tears but each tear he swiped at was replaced by a new one

"Oh, Jake!" I cried, finally finding words. "I don't even know what to say. I'm so sorry!" More tears flowed almost violently and Jake cuddled me."I was so stupid, Jake. I can't believe I pushed you away. I promise- I swear on my life- I'll never push you away again. I swear, Jake. It killed me." I cried as I curled into Jake. I looked him in the eye as I spoke and I could see the underlying pain in his eyes. He wholeheartedly agreed with me.

"I can't stand to be apart from you for more then a few minutes, Ness. It killed me to be away from you for so long." Jake replied, leaning his forehead against mine. His eyes were moist.

"I'm so sorry," was all I was able to whisper as I held to him. Jake pulled away though, holding my face.

"You cannot do that to me ever again, Renesmee. I don't care what happens. You have to promise never to do that again. I can't take it, Ness, its torture. You can never leave me again." Jake said intensely as he framed my face with his large russet hands.

"I promise, Jake, I swear! I'll never be so stupid again!" I promised, pressing my lips to his lightly but passionately. "I'm done trying to fake it, Jacob. I haven't been myself lately. Slacking off in school, kissing Lonni, making a scene about you and Mama; it's not me, I don't act like that. I'm so sorry I tried."

"Why, Ness? Why would you try? You know we all love you for who you are." Jake said, tucking my head into his shoulder as he hugged me. I sniffled, trying to stop the tears.

"I don't know, Jake, I guess I got comfortable. You know? I had found a sister in Anna and I was engaged to you; it was all really perfect. Perfect never tends to work out well for me. I guess I just had to screw it up. If I didn't, someone else would." I replied, wiping my eyes. I was amazed at how well I was able to explain the situation to Jake when I barely understood it myself. It all just came out of me.

"Believe it or not, Ness, that makes sense." Jake said with a chuckle. I shuffled to look up at him.

"It does?" I laughed and he nodded.

"It does. I know what it feels like to think nothing good lasts. But your living proof that the bad times are just as short as the good times. I was always torn in half when I was with Bella; because no matter how good it was in the moment, things always got bad fast. But with you...I'm happier then I've ever been. Even when things aren't going our way, Ness, we've got each other and that's all that matters to me."

"I know that now, Jake, I understand! It took me this long and I made one hell of a mess but I've finally figured it all out, Jake. I don't need things to go my way. I don't need order or material things; I don't need anything at all as long as I have you and my family. Even if the world is falling around us, as long as you and Anna and my family are around I'll be perfectly fine. I've finally figured it out." I said, smiling.

Jake brought his lips to mine but there was sadness in his eyes. I didn't like that. Jake had the most gorgeous brown eyes I'd ever seen in my entire life. They shouldn't be sad. I wanted to make the bleakness go away; I wanted to fix it. But I didn't know how. I knew Jake was sad but he'd said it himself, that as long as we were together everything will be fine. And we were together again. Everything was going to be fine. So why was there a deep sadness there in his puppy-dog-brown eyes?

I took Jake's face in my hands just as he had. "Forgive me?" I whispered, pleading with my eyes. He smiled a little, nodding under me and I pressed my lips to his again. It felt better then ever to kiss Jacob. There was something about Jake's lips that made me go crazy.

"God…" Jacob moaned against my lips. "Do you even realize how much I love you, Ness?" he asked, pulling me back for just a second before kissing me again. He pulled me in greedily and kissed me passionately. With on hand in my hair and the other around my waist, Jake scooted me closer and closer until there was nowhere else to go. We were smashed together but I wanted more. And I was glad when I was given more.

I pulled away to say, "I love you more." but came back to him with a gasp. I moved to straddle him and pressed my body closer to his. We moved in synchronization and love as we enveloped each other once more.

Jake pulled his lips away for a second to say, "I love you most." while he kissed my neck. I leaned my head back to give him better access and Jacob kissed me until my eyes rolled back in my head. They weren't just makeup kisses, rather reunion kisses. Because I hadn't had this in days, and I desperately needed it. And by the looks of it, Jake needed it as well. But Jake placed both hands on my face and held me back.

"We can't go too far." he warned with a nervous smile as he moved my lips off his. I sighed heavily and Jake chuckled, tucking my head into his neck as he hugged me tight.

"You're the one who wants to wait for the wedding." he teased lightly and I sighed again, shrugging.

"I do." I admitted. "But I also want you." There was a long pause after I said this and I looked up to Jake, wondering if maybe I'd stepped across an invisible line and hurt him somehow. He was breathing deeply and had his eyes closed. I reached up and touched his cheek.

"I'm sorry." he said, opening his eyes and smiling stiffly. I frowned at him. "It's just very…_hard_ for me when you say stuff like that." he finished and I tilted my head to the side.

I didn't get it at first, but then it slowly dawned on me and a wicked grin shown through. Mischief was present in my smile. "It's very hard, huh?" I teased and Jacob's eyes bugged wide and I laughed.

"You've been hanging out with Anna way too much." he accused and I nodded, still smiling.

Jake chuckled, moving me so I wasn't straddling him but rather sitting in his lap again. But I turned to look at him as I said, "So let me get this straight," I started, still teasing. "When I say things like _I want you_," I said seductively and Jake's eyes slid shut again. "It turns you on?"

"Would you stop?" Jacob accused, eyes still closed and hands balled in fists. I chuckled naughtily under my breath, moving my hands to his hair where I played with the short hairs.

"But why, Jake? I'm just saying what I want…because _I_ _want you_." I whispered and Jake's reaction was more intense then I thought it would be. He grabbed my wrists and threw me backwards on my back- lightly enough that I wasn't hurt, but strong enough to know he was serious- and pinned my wrists to the floor above my head.

He moved his face an inch away from mine and with a serious expression he said, "Because if you don't stop saying that, _I'll take you _right now, right here." he promised, his eyes holding the truth in his words. I swallowed hard, feeling those little libido butterflies flurry in the bottom of my belly.

_I dare you, _I caught myself thinking, secretly hoping that he would. I wouldn't mind…


	18. Rated R

A/K: Wow! It's been a while! I'm so sorry guys, I usually update too fast, this time I'm updating too late =( I wasn't feeling into writing for this lately and I've been working like mad on a book-to-screenplay adoption, not to mention my new economics class and the new girl I'm tutoring…let's just say time isn't on my side!

But I am LOVING your reviews! It was crazy receiving reviews even after I'd had the chapter up for a while. THANK YOU! It encourages me and ultimately got this chapter finished =D

On with the story. This is a filler chapter; a "This is what happened but I don't feel like wasting chapter on it" kind of thing. However, the ending is such a teenager thing to do. I'm sure a lot of people can say they've done something like that before ;) I know I definitely have!

* * *

Renesmee's POV

Time seemed to escape me; for things were so good. It no longer worried me that things were amazing and weeks flew off the calendar. Autumn faded to the Christmas season. Anna, Nick and I spent most of our Christmas break together and on Christmas Eve Anna and Lindsay came over for "dinner" at the house. I spent Christmas morning with my family and Grandpa Charlie surprised me with a visit the day after Christmas.

I was shocked at how very much I'd missed Charlie in the time we'd spent away from Forks. I tried to stick as close to him as possible while he was in town but he was only here for two days. He needed to get back to his team in Forks, but before he went he made sure to send an invitation to the cloudy time any time I wanted.

I thought back again to the airline tickets Alice and Jasper had gotten me for my "birthday" and that maybe I would use them when junior year fell away to summer vacation. I expressed my feelings to Mama who passed the message to Charlie and the next thing I knew we were making all the arrangements.

Charlie was eager to have me around again and to see his Bell. It would be another summer trip with my parents and Jake. Anna wasn't too thrilled- because she was staying with her mom and especially because Seth was joining us- but we promised to keep in _constant_ communication.

The tickets were ordered- 6 total; Mom and Dad, me and Jake, Seth and Leah. The only thing that was left was waiting for summer to arrive.

I still enjoyed my winter- somehow, despite my uncontainable joy over my new summer trip- and spent most of it with my friends. Anna and I had taken it upon ourselves to find someone for Leah, despite her disagreement. But no one lasted more then a date or two. I was starting to feel really terrible for Leah. Even her little brother had imprinted and she still hadn't. But she seemed content with the situation, even if it made her slightly uncomfortable at times.

If I wasn't with my family, I was with the wolves, if I weren't with the wolves, I was with my two best human friends. And on occasions, we'd all get together as a group. Those days were always fun. Of course some members of the family didn't attend; but those who did, tried their hardest to act normal- as impossible as that is for a Cullen.

Nick was clueless to anything being off, and if he knew he sure as hell wasn't showing it. We'd all go to the movies- my family, Anna and Seth, Jake, Nick and Leah- and after the vampires would drop and the rest of us would hit up a restaurant. I could tell that Nick was developing an interest in Leah but I refused to say anything to either of them.

Nick was becoming a good friend to my whole family and he had thoroughly gotten over me after his little crush was crushed. It was no longer awkward around him. Of course, it was a little odd at times, but we ignored it. He wasn't caught up in Jake's arms around me anymore and Jake had given up fighting when Nick put his arm around me. At first Jake wasn't so keen on that. He'd made a scene, of course.

Jake yelled till he was blue in the face and I just sat on the counter in his kitchen giggling to myself until he was finished.

"Done?" I would ask and he looked about finished; but really he had a few more minutes left at him. I would wait it out until he was really fully done then lackadaisically saunter over to him and kiss him.

That was our way with dealing with anything now a days. We didn't really talk things through to much- as funny as that sounds. If I was angry, Jake would kiss me. If Jake was angry, I'd kiss him. And even if we weren't angry; Jake would kiss me while I was in the middle of saying something. I love those rude interruptions.

Every day was a struggle though. With everything going so well, I had to fight my inner urge to screw it up. But every time I thought of doing so- of letting Fake Renesmee back in- I would run to Jake. He always knew how to make it better. We lived by the saying "As long as we're together, everything will be just fine."

And everything was just fine. We were even able to handle a surprise vampire visitor when they showed up at the house one January morning.

A female vampire had heard of me and came to find the miracle child everyone seemed to think I was- personally I think everyone should be falling at my mothers feet for what she did, I was just born this way, Mama didn't have to go through hell to get me here. I had just started a new economics class that morning so I wasn't around and when she'd found that out, she'd left without a sound.

This time no one tried to keep it from me. When I'd returned home, they came out with it immediately. The woman was no threat and I was not scared; but it still felt nice to be in the loop. I wasn't left out anymore, and that felt wonderful.

I was spending more time on my schooling and my grades had returned to they're above average score again in no times. I was reading college level books in my spare time once more- much to my teacher's dismay.

It was becoming more and more effortless when I was at school. Acting human wasn't so hard; in fact, I wasn't even trying anymore. I didn't have to put thought into it. I just did what came naturally. Of course I still had to contain myself. I wouldn't allow my speed to get the best of me or my senses cause suspicion. But when I was home where no one would discover us, I let my inner vampire take over.

I did things impeccably fast and cunning. There was no hiding. I was able to just be myself again. I was Renesmee once more.

* * *

The months passed uneventfully as everyone counted days. Anna was getting sentimental again because she didn't want junior year to be over yet. After the summer, I was convinced she would give herself an ulcer with senior stress. Her stressing called for her to question how I would get away with never changing.

"So you'll do this millions of times from now until forever?" she asked, astonishment and a bit of disgust in her voice. I chuckled as I shrugged a reply.

"I'm sure it'll get old pretty fast, but it's the cost you pay, I suppose." I replied offhandedly. Though it's not something I love, it's something I have to do. I understood Mom's reasons for ending her mortal life, but I definitely would've taken the schooling into consideration before I thrust myself into immortality. For Christ sake, millions of school semesters!

"That would suck shit man, I'm not even considering that." she said with revulsion and Mom chuckled next to me. I laughed, taking a bite of my sandwich.

"I'm sure it does. But," I said, trying to sound positive. "I've got a million do-over's. That's the one thing everyone says they wish they could do; fix their flubs in high school."

Anna gave me a very pointed blank stare. "I wouldn't redo high school if you paid me." she deadpanned.

"True," I had to agree. It wasn't so bad with Anna and Nick around, but if I didn't have those two best friends- which I wouldn't any other time- it would be hell. Anna was killing my optimism.

"So how does graduation work?" she asked offhandedly as she pushed potato chips around her plate. "Like, are you going to try a college? Or aren't you even going to bother?"

I thought for a minute. I'd put some- very little- thought into it, really. Because it didn't really matter. When the time came, I would do what ever I wanted. Because, like I said, I had a million do-over's ahead of me.

"I don't know yet. I'll probably apply to a few colleges and pick which ever one appeals the most." I finally replied as I finished off the last of my Saturday lunch.

"You could get into any school you wanted." Anna mumbled under her breath. That was something we'd been arguing about the last few weeks. She was under the impression that, if my smarts didn't cut it which was something we both doubted, my family would throw money at a college- thus getting me in with ease. After all, we had enough money to throw a million colleges at me.

But that's not the way Cullen's work. Carlisle always said that he worked very hard to get what he now has- as in _really_ hard. Wealth accumulates over time- over 300 hundred years- and hard work pays off- in the form of $34.5 billion. I wholly intended to work for my achievements. Obviously, I'm not Carlisle. But I can work as hard as he did. That was the plan.

"How many times do I have to tell you-" I began before Anna cut me off.

"I know, I know. You'd never throw money at a college just to get in." she said, throwing her hands up defensively. "You wholly intend to work for your achievements." she quoted mockingly and I pushed her shoulder away.

Carlisle was working in the next room and just as Anna said this, his voice floated into the room. "We would never _let_ Renesmee get away with laziness. That's not the Cullen way." he said confidently and I rolled my eyes- as did Mom.

Anna and I headed upstairs after lunch and she knelt in front of my DVD collection as she selected a movie to watch. My DVD collection had grown only a little recently. I'd added _Welcome to the Rileys, Inception, Despicable Me, The Social Network, _and I'd finally gotten my copy of Hard Candy back from Rosalie. But Anna and I had already seen all of those movies at least once. We'd resorted to pulling out the old favorites like _Zombieland, Whip It _and _Adventureland_ but even _The Runaways _was getting old.

"What about we go to the movie theater?" Anna asked, sitting backwards on her heels and fiddling with my Juno DVD case. She flipped it in the air and caught it over and over and over again until I snatched it and tossed it to the shelf with the other DVD's.

"What's playing?" I asked, heading to my computer to check. We looked through the listings with little interest. Until Anna nearly jumped on me to get at the computer.

"There! That one. We should see that." she screamed and I moved my ear a bit away as I chuckled at her.

"What's _No Strings Attached_?" I asked, turning the monitor back towards me. She quickly faced it towards herself again.

"It's an Ashton Kutcher film."

"Oh, so that makes it good?" I teased and she tried to shove me off my desk chair. She failed.

"We _need_ to see this movie, Nessie; everyone says it's _so_ good! I want to see it! Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeee!" she begged, clasping her hands and puppy dog pouting. I laughed, shoving her aside with ease and examining the webpage she'd pulled up.

"I don't know, Anna, its rated R and neither of us are 18 yet." I said cautiously as I read over the warning. Sexual content, language and some drug content.

_So, take the kids?_ I thought to myself.

I was pretty desensitized to that kind of thing, but I rarely ever willingly paid money to see it. I downloaded or borrowed. The "risky" movies I own all happen to be favorites and the bad content is brief.

Dad had flipped when I'd first told him a little about _The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo_, but he ultimately left the choice up to me on whether or not I wanted to read the book and see the Swedish movie. I wound up owning both and loving both. But that still didn't mean I hated watching the rape scenes. It was just uncomfortable.

"Never mind the rating," Anna said defiantly.

"How are we supposed to get into it, Anna? We're not 18."

"You could pass for a 22 year old if you wanted to. Come one, Ness! No one is going to know you're not really legal. Come on, please!" Anna begged and I bit down on my lower lip. I did look much older then my real age. I could pass for 18 or older. But did I want to? It wasn't exactly the "right thing to do" and I usually did the right things. Fake Renesmee would do something like this but would I?

I quickly let that thought go. _I_ was making this decision, not Fake Renesmee. And _I _wanted to go see this movie- honestly I didn't but Anna did and I would see it for her. So I shut my laptop and grabbed my purse.

"Let's go," I sighed and Anna squealed. She threw her arms around as she attempted to tackle me down with joy. She grabbed her bag and we headed out the door quickly, grabbing the Impala keys on the way out.

"Wait," Rose called with a chuckle as she followed up to the garage. "Where are you guys going?"

"We're heading to the movies because we're bored." Anna replied and we giggled. Rosalie's eyes narrowed at us and her hands moved to her hips.

"What are you seeing?" she asked suspiciously and Anna slammed herself up in the car to avoid Rosalie.

"_No Strings Attached_." I said honestly and Anna's chuckling stopped. She stared out the window, scared we were going to get in trouble.

"Isn't that rated R?"

"Yup, Anna wants to see it." I said and Anna's hand slammed against the window, her eyes were wide open.

Rosalie smiled at me. "Well…don't do anything I wouldn't do." she said with a wink and headed back into the house with a chuckle. Anna's jaw hit the dashboard.

"She just got _so_ much cooler, man." Anna mused in amazement and I laughed as I got in the car and started it up. I pulled out of the garage, fiddling with the radio as we drove.

"She happens to be pretty bad ass." I said and Anna chuckled.

"Not to mention she's fucking gorgeous. Your whole family is absurdly beautiful. It makes me feel stupid." Anna murmured with a chuckle and I pushed her shoulder.

"Absurd beauty doesn't come without cost. For instance, if you want Rosalie's beauty, you have to go through a five day grueling process of having your body turned into that of an immortal. Then after that you have to try and resist the urge to kill every human being you come in contact with and then after all of that…you can't have kids." I said and Anna just stared at me.

"Yeah, but you don't have a period either!" she said hopefully and we both burst into laughter. We laughed the whole way to the theater but we sobered up before getting out of the car. We didn't want to draw extra attention to ourselves.

We walked in a cool as possible and I marched right up to the ticket booth.

"Two tickets to _No Strings Attached_." I said and the boy behind the counter looked me up and down. He was acne ridden with braces and glasses. He wouldn't card me, but he would try. I stared him down.

"I need your ID in order to let you into an R rated film." he said, swallowing loudly. I smiled, playing the sex card. Anna, behind me fiddling with the hem of her shirt, was smiling deviously. This was something she'd done before- in fact she was kind of a pro. It was clear on her face that she was proud to have gotten me "out of my shell" like she always threatened to do.

I looked to his nametag for help and then leaned into the windowed booth a little. "Don't you trust me, Larry? I mean, don't I look like an honest, trustworthy person? I wouldn't tell anyone. Scouts honor." I asked sexily, holding up three fingers.

"Yeah…I-but…I don't…umm," Larry stuttered, perspiration dewing on his forehead. Anna chuckled behind me.

"I promise I won't tell anyone you did me this little favor, Larry. I'll owe you _big_ time. I'll repay you." I said and Larry's knees buckled a little, his elbows catching the counter with a resounding thud. Anna coughed to cover manic hysteric laughter.

"I guess I could let you in just this once." Larry finally decided, smiling at me. "For you, I mean."

"Oh thank you, Larry. Thank you so much!" I squealed in mock delight. Larry smiled in what could only be described as hopeful. He gave us our tickets and Anna patted my back as we walked away.

"Way to go, slut, I've taught you well." she teased and I laughed, high-fiving her with a proud smile.

And though the movie was great, the memory was better. Not my first R rated movie; but the first time I'd snuck into a theater. And dad said I wasn't acting human…

I might actually be acting a little _too_ human.

* * *

A/N: I'm a horrible writer. I did nothing but add my personal favorite movies to this chapter *sigh* But you should check them out :D They truly are great! Haha ;)

Side note; originally the movie was _Black Swan_ then I found out it was pretty much a lesbian porno and I nixed it- not Nessie's type of film lol.


	19. Think Of Everything

A/N: For those of you who were expecting smut or something in the last chapter, sorry to disappoint. But it was the _absolute_ worst time for a sex scene. And I also have to keep the rating in mind. I don't want to bump it to M so there won't be smut in this story. Sure, they'll have sex but it won't be described here. Sorry.

* * *

Jacob's POV

I couldn't deny that I was excited for the summer trip. I was most excited to see my dad again. But I also couldn't deny the distraction Nessie had been recently. She'd been hanging out with Anna way too much recently. Her t-shirts got tighter, her shorts and shirts got higher and her attitude got flirtier. It was just so goddamn attractive!

She was still the biggest nerd since I'd first met Edward but she was a million times hotter then Edward could ever dream of being. She walks around my apartment in shorts and one of my t-shirts with a book pressed to her nose. She was testing my sanity. And my self-control.

She'd made it very clear that she wanted to wait until our wedding night until we made love; but those shorts were really short. I wanted to wait as well- mainly because it's what she wanted- and who knows, maybe it would make it even more special for us? But I doubted anything could get any more special then Nessie and me.

Nessie was still having a hard time keeping a hold on who she was. She often came to me worried that she'd done something wrong, when in reality she hadn't done anything wrong at all. She just didn't know how to deal with certain things yet. And that was perfectly okay, because that was my job. I was there when she needed me. Recently she needed me more and more often, but mostly I was just a solid chest to rest on and to cry on.

I held her a lot of the time, just sitting or lying down together. She would count the beats of my heart and I would listen to her breaths. We soothed each other. The way we fit together made me thoroughly understand the concept of two people being like puzzle pieces. We were a perfect fit. But more then just being puzzle pieces we were magnetized. We were a magnetic puzzle that when you tried to stick our pieces with others, it just didn't work. We were stuck together no matter what.

I had gotten two little magnets from the local store to keep in my pocket so every time I reached into my pocket and felt those magnets, I would smile and think of my Nessie.

It was soon Valentines Day and I wanted to do something special for Nessie this year, I just didn't know what the hell that was. I'd never really celebrated Valentines before.

"The last time you gave a Valentines gift, it was a lifetime of servitude, Jake." Bella teased when I'd asked her advice. "I don't advise that again."

"Yeah, yeah. Seriously though Bells. I don't know what I'm going to do. I'm not romantic at all." I sighed, running my hands through my hair. I made a mental note to cut my hair again. I'd started to look a little mangy with the stubble I'd been letting go.

"I'm sure she'll love whatever it is you decide to do. Just spend some time with her, that's all that matters." Bella replied, kissing my forehead as she went about cleaning the Cullen house. She'd really become a little Esme.

"Thanks," I said dryly. "You're great help."

"I try," Bella said sarcastically then changed the subject. "When are you two going to talk about the wedding? It's been a while." she said and I couldn't tell which manner she was asking. Curiosity, worry or excitement.

"I don't know, Bells. We don't want to rush it. Besides we'll probably wait until after Nessie's graduated until we actually get married, so what's the point in talking about it now?"

"Well are you going to tell anyone?" she asked pointedly and I determined her questions not to be from excitement or curiosity.

"What are you worried about, Bella?" I asked, standing up from my seat to lean over her. I always towered over her, but Bella seemed to shrink a few sizes when she was worried. I didn't just tower over her; I could probably step on her.

"I'm worried about Charlie," she admitted, biting her lips. _Still the old Bella._ "He doesn't know about the engagement and I'm worried about how he'll take it. He wasn't so keen when it was me, and now with Nessie's crazy aging…well he hasn't had a baby granddaughter for very long. I'm worried that if we drop this on him soon he'll fall apart. Like everything he loves is leaving him. I can't do that to him, Jake."

I reached out to Bella and her stone body fell against mine, her head on my chest. I smoothed her hair as I hugged her. "Calm down, Bells. Don't give yourself a brain hemorrhage." I teased and she chuckled, jabbing me in the rib. "Everything is going to be fine. We'll only tell Charlie when he's 100% ready."

"What about everyone else though?" she asked, pulling back and resuming her cleaning. "When are you going to tell the guys? When will Ness let Anna know? How do you expect this to work out, Jacob?" I caught a glimpse of something in her eye. Doubt, maybe?

"What's really bothering you, Bella? Tell me the truth." I said, taking the rag out of her hand so she had nothing else to do but look at me. She sighed.

"What if this isn't the best thing?" she finally said and my eyebrows pulled together

"What do you mean?"

"What if marriage isn't the exact right thing? At least not right now."

"What are you trying to say, Bell?"

"Don't get all worked up, Jake, you know my intentions are kosher. I love you like no one else and I love my daughter more then _I_ can even comprehend. And I know you both love each other more then humanly possible. I would never stand in the way of you two. But you have to think about this, Jake. You have to _really_ think about it."

"I want to be with Nessie. Forever."

"And you will. But what's the point in marriage? You'll last longer then the marriage license. Maybe the better option is to go off to a college after graduation and go from there. She's going to have to keep repeating high school. She can't start as a married freshman. So she'll have to leave the ring at home when she goes out and the marriage certificate will have to be canceled in case someone wants to dig really deep. I'm just asking if it's truly worth it." Bella went though her monologue and when she was done she touched my cheek and continued.

"I love you, Jake." she said sweetly. "Just think it through. And talk to Ness. It doesn't hurt to consider everything."

* * *

Nessie sat on the bed in my apartment reading Mice and Men for the tenth time. Her scantily clad legs were tucked under her as she leaned against the wall; her hair falling like a waterfall over her shoulders. She hadn't cut her hair in a while, and it was already touching the top of her pants.

She wasn't paying attention to me at all- completely immersed in her book- but I was paying attention to her. Acute attention. She had a specially way of doing things. Like, for instance, her lips move when she reads. Or the way she watches her feet when she walks. It was those little things she did that made me smile. She had little quirks.

I put my glass of water down and slowly walked over to her. Once I was close enough she put a hand out to stop me.

"Let me finish this paragraph." she requested and I chuckled, falling to the living room chair. I watched her lips move as she finished off the last few sentences. She closed the book and slid it onto the nightstand. She smiled at me, motioning for me to join her on the bed with just one finger.

I crawled up next to her, kissing her lips and resting my head against her shoulder. "Haven't you read that before?" I asked as I laced our fingers together. She nodded.

"Yes, I've read it a few times. I just don't have anything better to do." she said with a chuckle. I look up, kissing her again.

"I can fix that." I said, wrapping my arms around her little waist. Nessie was the perfect size for me. She fit in my arms perfectly. Almost as if she'd meant to be there.

"What ever could you be doing, Jacob?" Nessie teased, working her way down the bed on her back. She slid under me and kissed my neck while I held her tight. She may fit in my arms but we both barely fit on this shitty bed.

"What time is it?" she asked, reaching up to look at the clock. She always did that. She'd turn me on then leave, just so I'd be sitting here drooling waiting for her to come back. So I reach up and smacked the clock away from her view as I kissed her.

"You're not going anywhere," I said and she chuckled at me, reaching in my back pocket for my cell phone.

"I really do have to go, Jake. I'm meeting Anna and Nick at the mall five minutes ago." she replied, tucking the phone back in my pocket. I sighed, sitting up, pulling her up with me. I hated these days. I was off work, but she already had plans. Her social life was starting to get on my nerves.

"I'm sorry, horn dog, but I have to go." she teased, kissing my lips sweetly and hopping off the bed. "Want to come along? We're just going to eat and walk around the mall."

"Its better then sitting around here thinking of you."

"Mmm," Nessie bit her lip seductively. "I like the latter."

It had been a long time since I'd gone to the mall, and I was soon reminded why. I hate the mall. Everything about it made me want to cringe. The rancid smelling cafeteria, the terribly advertised stores and all the salesmen who stop you trying to sell you everything under the sun. I never understood teenagers need to come to the mall to hang out.

But this was still better then waiting around the apartment for Nessie to come home again. Anything was better then moseying around the house like a mope waiting for Ness. I needed a hobby…or a social life.

Nessie and I had met up with Anna first, who was apparently on some kind of hunt for a pair of heels that obviously weren't available here. Then we met up with Nicholas and his sister Rachel at Urban Outfitters and we've been shopping together ever since. Though Anna and Rachel were the only ones buying anything.

Nessie promised we'd leave soon but first she needed to run into a store quickly. "Stay here. We'll be right back." she told me, touching my cheek as she grabbed her purse. Nicholas jumped up, grabbing Nessie's arm as they walked away.

I'd come to terms with Nessie and Nicholas hanging out, but he still didn't need to be so touchy feely with her. It still angered me to see them walk off arm in arm. It was like the materialization of my worst nightmare- Nessie with another guy. I quiver just thinking about it. But I knew who she loved- even if it drove me crazy and it was like pulling teeth to get her to say it in front of Nicholas.

"Let me guess," I said to Anna, grabbing the phone she was using to text. "You're talking to Seth." I teased as she grabbed for the phone. Having her around so much- what with her having incredible relationships with my two best friends and all- Anna and I had developed a sibling relationship. We teased each other and she wasn't afraid to get in my face. But I had the feeling Anna would get in anyone's face if it had to do with something important to her.

"Give me back that phone, Black." she warned, holding her hand out, palm up. I was right. She was texting Seth. No surprise there. At. All.

"Let's see what you two are talking about." I taunted, scrolling through her texts with my thumb. Anna immediately shot to her feet, reaching for the phone as if her life depended on. It wouldn't surprise me if she felt like that. After all, she was incredibly linked to that damn school. She had to be the gossip mill for a reason. She'd be using the phone to get the inside scoop on everyone.

"I am about six seconds from slapping you so hard your teeth will bleed." Anna warned and I outright laughed. That was one of the worst threats I'd ever received. And I'd gotten a lot in my lifetime.

"You better give her that phone back. You might end up with a hearty black-and-blue if you don't." Nicholas's little sister Rachel warned me with a chuckle. The girl had spoken about five words the whole trip but she was cute. Her hair reminded me a lot of Alice's but in Esme's reddish shade. She had freckles and worse a dress with flats. Nessie said she was about fourteen but she could pass for sixteen or older.

Anna took my distraction to her advantage and grabbed the phone from me. In the process she punched my arm. I chuckled, tossing her to the floor- gently!- with one hand. She landed on her butt, laughing.

"I hate you!" she whisper-yelled, taking her seat again. I flung my arm around her, reading her text over her shoulder.

"I love you too, Anna." I said with a chuckle. "You misspelled repugnant." I got another punch for that.

Just as I was done laughing at Anna, Nicholas and Ness came back over, still arm and arm. Nessie was smiling but Nicholas looked a little…miffed. Nessie tossed her back at me, making me carry the things she didn't want to. When I got up, Nessie laced our fingers, leaning into me.

"Don't wear your jealousy so obvious, Jake." she whispered as we were walking away. She was quiet enough that the rest of the group wouldn't hear her. "Though it is sexy, you could refrain a tad when we're out in public, maybe?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. No one here is jealous of anyone. Well, except for every guy in this mall."

"Oh and why are they all jealous?"

"Because there's a supermodel walking among them," I said pointedly, poking Ness in the ribcage. "And she's on my arm. They are jealous of _that_."

"Their jealousy is misplaced." Nessie countered as I held the front door open to her. "Because I'd never leave you." She reached up on her tiptoes and kissed me short and sweet on the lips and skipped away to Anna. She link arm walked to the car with Anna but Nicholas strayed back towards me.

"Hey!" he called to the girls who turned to look at him. "We're going to head to the bathroom quick, we'll be right back." he said, motioning to me and my confused expression. "Don't wait up."

"Okay, but if you take too long we're taking off without you." Anna called back nonchalantly.

Nicholas motioned for me to join him as he walked back towards the mall. I followed, if somewhat robotically. I followed him to the bathroom where he held the door for me. But once I was inside, I turned around and Nicholas grabbed me by the shirt collar and threw me up against the bathroom wall.

"What the hell!" I called out as Nicholas pinned me against the wall. If I really wanted to, I could've taken him down but I'd give him a chance to speak before I pummeled him.

"Nessie told me! She told me all about what you've been doing lately and it ain't okay with me." Nicholas yelled in my face.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"She told me how you've been getting frisky with her. She said you were starting to horn up a bit and that you've been trying stuff with her. That's not okay with me, Black, and I have every intention of standing in your way. Cause I care about her. She's like a sister to me. And if you _ever_ even _think_ about hurting her, I will kill you. And they won't find the body."

Nicholas looked me dead between the eyes as he said all this and I couldn't help but have some respect for the scrawny little spit fuck. After all, he was standing up for Nessie. But more respectful then a guy who stood up for his friends was a guy who stood up to _me_. He was willing to take on all 160 lbs. of me just because Nessie mentioned things were heating up between us. That took stones.

"Look, I'd never even think about hurting Nessie. I'd kill myself before you'd ever get the chance. And secondly, why did Nessie tell you that?" I replied, shaking Nick's hands off of me.

"She tells me this shit; I don't know why. She said she'd been thinking about marriage in the next few years." Nick replied, looking partially pacified and like he was slowly losing his anger.

"Well believe me, Scrawny; I won't be hurting her anytime soon. I promise." I said, holding out my hand in a gesture of peace. He took it and we shook.

"Alright, you get a free shot just because I threw you against the wall." Nick said, turning his cheek. I shrugged; I wasn't going to pass up the opportunity.

I didn't put enough force behind it but I left a mark as my fist connected with his jaw. He shook it off like a man and we walked back out to the car in companionable silence. My apathy for Nick had dwindled and I could see us maybe having something that resembled a friendship in the future.

But he would always be little Nicky though. Nessie's scrawny little spit fuck.


	20. A Real Engagement

A/N: Hey guys! I feel like its been forever since I updated! I'm subscribed to a few stories, and it seems like no one has been posting recently. Almost as if we've all taken a communal break haha. Well, here's the next chapter. This and the beginning of the next chapter (I think…not sure yet) are fluffy fillers. Because we'll be skipping forward to the wedding next and then on from there. There really isn't anything left for Nessie at high school- but she has to finish- so we're skipping the rest of it.

Anywho! Enjoy, and please review! How I've missed your lovely reviews since the last one was submitted =(

* * *

I sat Nessie down in the apartment latter that night after we got back from the mall. I couldn't believe it, but I was actually nervous. The things that Nick said…they made it seem like maybe Nessie didn't want me or something. And that though alone was enough to get my palms sweating. I couldn't even stand the thought of not having my Nessie around.

I figured we had to talk about it. So I sat with her on the bed as I told her everything. I told her what Nick had done and what he'd said. I even told her how I hope to have a friendship with Wimpy at some point.

"But that's beside the point," I said, clearing my throat. "I need to know what's going on with you and why you would tell Nick Heartly these things. Why didn't you come to me?"

"Because it's nothing, Jake." she assured me, smiling and touching my cheek. "The only reason I told Nick that things were getting hot between us was to get him off my back. He must of misunderstood me and I'll talk to him myself if you want. But I never said you were being forceful or anything. You've been the opposite."

"Wait, what? What's the opposite of sexually forceful?" I asked and Nessie chuckled at me.

"I've been practically throwing myself at you recently but you keep your distance." she murmured with a smile. She reached out and kissed my cheek. "Always the gentlemen."

"I keep my distance Ness because you said you wanted to wait until we're married. You said you wanted to wait, so that's what we're doing." I clarified and much to my confusion, Nessie laughed.

"I know I said that. But…"

"But what?"

"What if…how would you…maybe we could…" Nessie sputtered uncomfortable, fiddling with her fingers nervously. A crimson blush warmed her cheeks as she bit her lip.

"Spit it out, Ness"

"What if I want to make love to you?" she said, suddenly overtly confident. I froze. Every muscle in my body froze dead in place. I couldn't move, couldn't speak. Hell I wasn't even breathing. The words just…didn't fit. They didn't fit the situation. They didn't fit in the moment. They especially didn't fit into the over all scheme of things. But most of all they didn't fit Nessie.

"What if I don't want to wait? What if right now is as good a time as any? I think its time, Jake. I want us to be _together_." Nessie said and I started to get angry. Because this wasn't apart of the plan. This wasn't the way it was supposed to go.

"You have to understand-" I began but she kissed me. I was too weak to pull away, so I kissed her back. I loved those rude interruptions.

"I'm sorry…you're cute when you're angry." she said with a giggle, biting her lip as she pulled away. She looked all impish and adorable. So I kissed her again. But we needed to get down to business. This was important…right?

"Okay," she said, pulling back. "You were saying?"

"I was saying something wasn't I?…Oh!" I replied and she chuckled at me. "You have to understand that this isn't a one-sided decision. It's up to both of us to make these kinds of decisions."

"But what if we want opposite things?" Ness asked, looking down at her fingers shyly.

"What do you mean? What are you saying?"

"What if mom's right? What if marriage isn't the right thing for us? I mean, she has very logical thinking here. She makes a good case."

"She's not a lawyer, Ness, there isn't a case here. This is between you and I; no one else. Not your mom, your dad, my dad, Charlie. No one. Just us."

"I know that, Jake," Nessie said, shuffling to face me. "But she has a point. We're not going to get away with being married for very long so why bother? You know I love you and I know you love me. But why do we have to get married? Can't we just stay together forever and that be the end of it. Why do we need the hassle?"

I slowly got up, feeling the palms of my hands start to sweat. "So what you're saying Ness is that….marrying me is just a _hassle_?"

"NO! Jake-" Nessie interjected immediately but I talked over her- like she did to me so many times a day.

"You don't want to _bother_ with it because it's a _hassle_."

"Jacob stop! That's _not_ what I'm saying _at all_!" Nessie yelled over me, scurrying off the bed at me. I took a step backwards.

"You're doing exactly what I originally thought you would. When I first gave you that damn key to my apartment I knew I would need to persuade you to marry me, I knew it! But then you convinced me that you really wanted to marry me. I guess that was a lie."

"THAT ISN'T WHAT I AM SAYING, JACOB BLACK!" Nessie yelled furiously, hitting me really hard in the chest. I thought maybe I'd have a black-and-blue there tomorrow.

"It is what you're saying. It's exactly what you're saying."

"But…it's not what I mean, Jake!" Nessie insisted, getting a little petrified. "I didn't mean that marrying you would be a hassle, Jake, of course I want to marry you! I just said that maybe we should consider other alternatives…" Nessie let her statement fade as she lost her moxie.

"Okay," she said after a few minutes of thoughtful silence. "Now that I hear that out loud…" she said, still deep in thought. She looked up and we locked eyes, smiling at each other a little. "My mom is an idiot."

* * *

"So a summer wedding? Next year." Nessie asked. We were sitting on a blanket outside in the warm(ish) weather. Nessie was between my legs as I leaned back on my hands, and she leaned against my chest.

Ever since she came to her senses about marriage, she'd been planning away. She wanted everything to be perfect, as she kept repeating. We still weren't 100% clear on how we were going to tell everyone but that wasn't important to Nessie. We'll figure it out, she would say. But I wasn't so sure. How would Charlie react? Billy? Anna and Nick? What about all the other people in the community that know Ness as the sweet daughter of Edward and Bella Cullen, doctor and housewife? She was just a kid to everyone. Marriage wasn't for kids.

"After graduation right?" I asked, resting my chin on the top of her head. She was aimlessly doodling on a pad resting on her knees, she didn't bother looking up.

"Yeah, I'm not sure we could work a wedding into my senior plans." she joked, but a few days ago she'd been considering it. She wanted the wedding sooner rather then latter and senior year was getting in the way of that, in her mind.

"Slow down a bit, will ya?" I said, taking the pad from her and putting it aside. I took her hands in mine and held her closer. "We have plenty of time to figure all this stuff out. As of right now, there is a beautiful sun in the sky- a sun that I've seen very little of- and I'd like to enjoy it with the girl I love."

"Okay, okay." she replied, snuggling into me. "But I'll still be thinking about it." she warned and I chuckled.

"I'll take what I can get."

There were a few minutes of silence before either of us spoke again.

"He called Anna." Nessie whispered and I caught a tinge of fear in her tone. I looked down at her.

"Who?"

"David McAdams." she replied and I froze. I still wanted to rip that asshole a new one. He'd hurt Ness, he'd hurt Anna and he's hurt Lindsay (who I'd gotten to form a little relationship with). Not to mention the coward was the scum of the earth. You don't beat up woman. Especially your family. That's as low as it gets. Lower then low.

"He called Anna!" I asked, my anger already getting the best of me. I sat up straighter and my body- for 108 degrees- went cold.

"Yeah, two days ago. He just called her out of the blue, said he was coming around this part of town soon and would like to see her." Nessie replied. She spoke fluently but she had a kind of sketchy way of saying it.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"We weren't sure if it was going to turn into anything. Anna didn't say yes or no yet so there's a possibility that he'll come, not be seen, then leave. He is, after all, the one who left. Without warning- might I add."

"I still would've liked to know, especially considering I want to kill him myself and now I have no time to plan his death." I replied, half joking. It would be nice to slaughter him.

"You have two days left to plan." Nessie said easily. I was expecting a "You can't hurt him!" or a "You wouldn't, it's against your nature" or something. But instead, Nessie was practically giving me the go-ahead.

"Wow, you really do hate this guy, don't you?"

"I do! He's so…ugh. He's not a man." Nessie replied heatedly. "What kind of man beats the shit out of his family, and then just up and leaves?"

"He's not a man, that's the point." I deadpanned. I wrapped my arms a little tighter around my Ness. If _David McAdams_ was coming back around, I'd be keeping a close eye on Nessie. I wasn't letting her out of my sight until I was 100% positive she was safe. Because things don't go so well when I let her out of vision.

"Here," Nessie said suddenly, shifting to face me. She held out her silver Tiffany and Co. engagement ring to me. But I didn't take it.

"That's your ring, Ness; you're supposed to keep it." I teased, shoving her hand back at her. Sure, I had a lazy smile on my face, but my heart was beating a million miles a split second. I felt a little lightheaded that I might not have gotten through to Nessie after all. Maybe she really didn't want to get married.

"I know that, dummy." she retorted, tossing the ring at me. I fumbled to catch it with shaky hands. "But I want a real proposal. I want words and commitment; not implications and a fancy ring. I want something serious and romantic."

I sighed dramatically. I was partially glad that she still wanted to marry me; but the rest of my being was desperately trying to think of a smooth, romantic thing to say. How do you propose? I never thought of that! I always thought that as long as we were together, words would flow naturally. But as I stared at her, I was coming up with nothing. At all. Nada. Zilch. Not a single thing.

Nessie sat back, pulling her legs up to her chest and impatiently waiting for me to speak. And as I crawled over to her, she smiled. I sat there for a while, my chin on her raised knees, our faces just an inch apart. We were smiling at each other and I was cradling an engagement ring between my fingers. It was like a dream come true.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen," I started and her smile grew larger. I moved back to take her hands within mine as we looked at each other. Another minute passed, but I wasn't trying to think of words to say. I was memorizing her face. Everything about her.

"Yes, Jacob Ephraim Black?" Nessie chuckled and I laughed under my breath. My smile felt as if it would fall off my face.

And then I was talking without really knowing what I was saying. I just spoke; straight from the heart. "With this ring I propose to you, a future of happiness and loyalty. I promise to make you happy and give you everything your heart desires. I promise nothing will ever hurt you as long as you're mine and I promise to hold you every night from now until forever. And with this ring, I swear to love you and only you with ever fiber of my being for the rest of my existence. And will you do me the extraordinary honor of loving me as much as I have and will love you? Will you marry me, my Nessie?" I chocked out, my throat feeling impossibly thick.

"Sure," Nessie said with a lazy smile and we both laughed. I grabbed her hand and slipped the ring on her finger gently, beaming up at her. She gazed down at me but her expression was unfathomable; like I was the prize, instead of the insanely lucky winner.

I hadn't realized I was crying until Nessie reached out and captured a single tear from the corner of my eye. And immediately scooped her into my arms, twirling her around like I always did.

And as I hugged her, Nessie whispered into my neck three simple words. No, not I love you. Rather, something more reassuring. "We'll make it." she whispered, kissing my neck as I held her tight.

"I can't argue with that." I said as I pulled her face to mine so I could kiss her.


	21. Archaeology Dig

Author's Note: I'm only seeing about five or so more chapters to this story. I haven't written any (to be totally honest it's taking a lot to get me to write these short ones) so that is susceptible to change. We'll see =) Enjoy

* * *

Renesmee's POV

Time flew by in a rush of excitement. Before I knew what was happening, I was finals and getting ready for the summer. Then at night I was sitting at a table surrounded by my closest friends, laughing and savoring our last month together before summer. We were all going separate ways for the summer months then our senior year would start up in the fall. Anna was taking things hard- but she always did- and I was surprised at how blasé I was. Until Nick spoke up about his senior plans.

"Renesmee," Nick said, looking right at me. We were all sitting in the local park. It was misty after a hard rain this morning but other then that, it was a perfect night. And Jake and Anna were down by the water trying to feed geese- rather, splashing each other.

"Yeah, Nick?" I replied, turning in my seat a little to face him.

"I already told Anna- because it was easier to tell her- and I've been putting this off but…" Nick paused for a second, turning to face me with sad eyes. "I'm going to my step-mothers this summer…and I'm not coming back." Nick said and I was shocked to feel the weight crushing so thoroughly down on me.

Nick and I had formed a bond over time and despite our rough start, I'd come to really like and respect him. He was a great guy who had a huge heart. I would miss him greatly.

"Oh, Nick." I said, hugging him. "I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay, really. I'm happy to get out of this town. I'm just sad to be leaving all my friends. You guys are the best people I've ever known." he said honestly and I kissed his cheek.

"You're made of only the best, Nick. Please remember that. You deserve _so_ much, man. I'm going to miss you so much."

"I'm going to miss you too, Ness. I know we didn't start off conventionally, but now that we're friends; I feel like I'm loosing something great. I can't believe it." Nick murmured, hanging his head. And as I hugged him, something occurred to me.

"Nick," I said urgently, making him look at me. "You can't leave!"

"I'm sorry, Ness, but there's nothing I can do about it."

"No, I'm serious. You can't leave." I repeated directly. "Jake and I…we're getting married."

"What! No way! Congratulations, Ness!" Nick cheered happily, wrapping me in a warm hug. I smiled as his joy overwhelmed me.

"Thanks Nick. But if you're not here…you can't come to the wedding." I said sadly and both of our heads bowed. "We aren't doing it until after graduation and you'll be long gone by then."

"Oh, what I wouldn't give to be there, Ness. I swear I'd swim across the sea just to see you finally get what you want. But I don't know if it's going to work out. After graduation I'm heading to India for an archaeology dig. There's no way I can get out of it." Nick mumbled and I felt as if I might cry. I wanted him there so badly.

Then it hit me. The best idea I'd ever had. And it just kind of fell out of my mouth.

"Nick, when do you leave for your step-mom's house?" I asked excitedly and Nick thought a second, curiosity in his eyes.

"A little over three months. Why?" he replied mechanically.

"That's plenty of time for Alice!" I shouted happily and Nick nearly jumped.

"What are you talking about, Ness?"

"You are going to be at my wedding, Nick. No matter what." I promised.

* * *

"But you can do it?" I asked urgently as I sat on the kitchen island, practically begging Alice to speed up the wedding so Nick could be in attendance. It took a lot of convincing, but Jake finally agreed. He wasn't keen on making wedding arrangements around Nick but for some reason it was really important to me.

Alice was almost positive she could pull of a quickie wedding but she wasn't happy about it. She wanted to play Barbie with me like she had with mom. She had so many plans in her mind that probably wouldn't work anymore now that she only had three months. But I wasn't about to put it over her. She could do it.

"Of course I can do it." she replied and I nearly screamed "BUT!" she interjected over my joy. "I get one-hundred-percent control. On everything from the dress, to the location and everything in between."

I sighed exasperated. "Can I make suggestions, at least?"

"Suggestions are acceptable; demands are not." she clarified and I groaned, nodding begrudgingly. She reached out a hand to me and we shook on it, making everything final. And with a burst of wind in my face, she was gone- off to plan my wedding, I suppose.

* * *

Jacob's POV

I took Bella and Alice out Saturday night to pick out wedding bands. That was number one on the list; and the last thing I thought I'd ever be doing.

Sure, Nessie is the only girl I could ever want; but I still never saw myself hunkering down and marrying reasonably young. My entire life I figured I'd be single till I was pushing late thirties. Then I'd get married and have a kid- maybe. But then Nessie came around…and suddenly the apple pie, 2.3 kid idea was incredibly appealing to me.

We drove hours to a place that sold high-end jewelry- the same place I went to get Nessie's engagement ring. Alice chattered the whole time about wedding plans; mostly complaining about the tight schedule. Which was a thorn in all of our sides?

I didn't know why it was so important to Nessie that Nick Heartly attend our wedding, but apparently it was. I guessed it had something to do with holding on to her youth and her humanity a while longer before growing up and facing eternity.

Bella and Alice skirted around the store, looking at everything from plan bands to the most intricate looking pieces the store carried. I pretty much stood in the back and watched, not really wanting to participate. They tried a few things on- Alice having the same ring size as Nessie- but mostly they just looked. They couldn't find anything they both liked (leaving out whether or not Nessie would like it) until I happened to look through a display case myself.

"Hey Miss Cleo," I teased and Alice came over with a grunt. "Try that one on." I asked, pointing to the ring that had caught my eye. It was a small band with oval and circular diamonds connected by silver. It was simple and elegant at the same time and, frankly it just looked like Renesmee. It was beautiful in a simply perfect kind of way.

"I don't know…" Alice said as she waved the clerk over. She tried it on anyway. It was hard to picture Nessie wearing it, but I knew it was perfect. Something about it just reminded me of my Nessie.

"Oh, so there's one thing you don't have control of, Alice, buck up." I teased as I headed out of the store. I had to wait in the car while Alice and Bella chose my wedding band. Apparently Nessie had shown them exactly what she wanted- so even if she couldn't be here due to finals, she could still pick it out. I didn't care what mine looked like, as long as Nessie's was perfect.

It didn't take them as long to pick mine out (I wasn't sure if that was good or bad) and they were back in the car, talking fast yet again. I drove them home- because Alice's driving scares me- then went to the school to pick up Ness. I was a bit early and so I sat in the parking lot with the music on. I sat listening to My Chemical Romance for a while before kids started filling out of the school. I got out of the car and waited for Ness to run out and when she did, she jumped into my arms immediately. I caught her with ease and held her dearly; I didn't want to let go.

"How'd you do?" I asked as I set her back down. She waved to Anna and Nick, throwing her back pack in the car and waltzing around to the passenger side.

"Well, we don't get the grades for a while, but I think I did okay." she said as she absently picked up a CD from the middle consul and examined it.

"I'm sure you did great. You're smarter then most of the teachers, let alone the students." I told her and she just shrugged, blushing a little. She looked a little preoccupied as she carefully- if mindlessly- inspected my Kings of Leon's CD.

"You okay? Something on your mind?" I asked, touching her cheek lightly. I pulled the car into my apartment cart port and turned the car off, turning in my seat to look at her.

"Its just happening pretty fast, you know?" she said quietly, picking at her finger nails.

"I thought you said you wanted to move the date up?"

"I do, no I really do." she reminded me. "Its just quick is all. I'm happy- there's nothing I want more then to marry you." she said with a smile and I reached over to kiss her cheek.

"That's all though? No cold feet; no second guessing?"

"Of course not." she replied confidently, kissing me.

"Good. Then I guess its time you look for a dress."

* * *

Renesmee's POV

Even if I felt like the rug was being pulled out from underneath me, I kept going without cease. I was either running around with Alice making plans, or running around with Anna finding things for the wedding like place settings. I barely had any time to spend with Jake and we were the ones getting married!

My mornings were spent at school, my afternoons were spent making wedding plans but at night, I tried spending as much time with Jake as I possibly could. But that wasn't much. I found myself falling asleep on him most of the time. We'd sit down to watch a movie and I'd wind up falling asleep with my head on his chest and only a few minutes of the movie watched. But he never said anything negative about it.

"You fell asleep five seconds before my arm did." he would say with a laugh; but of course he wouldn't dare move his arm. For that reason, I knew we'd make a good married couple. If he fell asleep on my dead leg, I didn't move either.

* * *

"Just pick a place, Ness." Jake complained as I tried deciding where we were gong to dinner with Anna and Seth. It was up to me tonight and I could not for the life of me decide. We were going to meet Anna and Seth in an hour just outside of town but I still hadn't picked a place. Jake was slumped over the kitchen counter, his head resting on his folded arms.

"I'm trying; there are just too many places to choose from." I whined, flipping through the restaurant menus we'd collected over the weeks we'd been double dating with Seth and Anna. We'd walk through town, picking up menus as we went so we had more choices. But that proved to be a bad thing when the decision became impossible. I was deciding between two…until I saw the little pizza place menu and picked that one up.

Jake groaned loudly. "Ness!" he protested exhaustedly. "Why don't we go to that little diner you said you liked a few weeks ago."

I blushed with a smile. "You remember that?"

"Of course. You said it looked cute." Jake said offhandedly- as if he weren't being annoyingly perfect again. I reached across the counter, grabbing his collar and kissed him on the lips.

"You are pretty amazing, you know that?" I asked as I pulled back. He smiled a second latter, shrugging.

"Yeah, I know." he said cockily and I slapped his chest. He laughed, grabbing my waist. "I'm only amazing to you- because that's what you deserve." he replied seriously but with a smile. I made a fake gagging sound at his cheesiness and he slapped my butt as I walked away.

We decided to go to the little diner and so we left early, wanting to look around town before we ate. So Jake and I headed out in the Impala and picked up Seth and Anna on the way. It wasn't a long drive and we had plenty of time to shop around before dinner. Anna was asking about the bridesmaids dresses (that we'd already picked out) and who was doing to tailoring while I listened to the boys talking behind us.

"Oh, Ness you should go in!" Anna chimed as we passed a bridal shop.

"Maybe in a few days with Alice." I replied with a groan. Bridal gown shopping was _not_ going to be a highlight for me. I enjoyed finding the bridesmaids dresses, hell I even enjoyed the little things. But I was _not_ looking forward to finding a dress. It was so important and _expensive_. It was a huge decision and I hated making big decisions.

But I jotted the store name and address down on my hand so I could show Alice when we got home. I'd have to find a dress eventually. It was all just a matter of finding one _before _the wedding.


	22. The Perfect Dress

Author's Note: WOW! Its been a few months since I updated! I'm ashamed to say that I've completely forgotten about this story =( It was in the back of my mind for a while- trying to think of ways to end it- but eventually it slipped my mind all together. I found it again though! And we're almost done! So enjoy this new chapter, and hopefully I'll have a new one up again soon. No more month long breaks lol

* * *

Nessie's POV

Alfred Angelo. It was a long drive to the nearest store, but we'd find a wedding dress there. He would have something absolutely perfect for me. Alice just knew it. He wasn't her favorite wedding gown designer for no reason at all.

She'd once wore Alfred Angelo when she'd married Jasper. Now I would wear an Alfred Angelo gown for my wedding- if only we could all agree on a single gown.

Bella, Esme, Rosalie and Anna had joined Alice and me on the hunt for my wedding dress. With the date moved up, everything was rushed- but Alice was not sacrificing perfection. Esme had already promised to break out ever stop for this wedding. We procure a plan and fly to Paris for a day if that's where the perfect dress was.

We arrived at the store a little after one Saturday afternoon and we all bustled out of the car and into the store where we were immediately greeted by a sales associate. They'd cleared the store for us I realized with a sigh. _Only Alice…_

"Is there any budged today?" the sales associate Judy asked as she quickly jotted everything down on a pad of paper. We were all in the "interview" room discussing the details…well Alice was discussing the details while I sat back and nodded.

"Not at all." Alice reassured the young woman who smiled gladly and flew out of the room to find a few dressed for me to try on. Alice was practically bouncing in her seat with joy. Everyone was extremely excited to find a wedding dress but my palms were sweating worse then ever. I was getting more and more nervous as the days flew off the calendar.

I wasn't getting cold feet; that much I knew wouldn't happen. But I was starting to grow terrified. Alice had everything planned out perfectly so nothing would go wrong. But what about after the wedding? My heart slammed against my chest violently at just the thought. The wedding night.

"Here we go," Judy said, showing me to a changing room where she'd set out a few dresses. I gulped loudly as I began removing my tee shirt and jeans. "Nervous?" Judy asked knowingly as she helped me into the first dress. I nodded vigorously.

"Tell me about the lucky groom; it will distract you." she suggested as she worked behind me to lace up the corset backing. I sucked in a deep breath and smile.

"Jake…he's amazing." I smiled impossibly wide as did Judy.

"How long have you known each other?"

"Forever. We grew up together actually. I've loved that boy for as long as I can remember. And I know we're still young, but I can't picture myself with anyone else in the whole world. Without him around…god I don't know what I'd do." I replied and Judy cooed happily.

"Sounds so romantic and sweet." she said in a singsong. "When are you two getting married?"

I chuckled. "Erm…a little over a week." I said and Judy's jaw dropped wide open. I laughed again. "Yeah, that's most people's reactions."

"Well," she said, finally smiling and lacing the last pit of corset in the back of the dress. "Let's get you a dress then, shall we?"

She led me out to the showing room where the rest of my family was waiting. I stood up on a little pedestal while everyone cooed over the white and pink dress. The dress was flat satin with pink trim around the top of the strapless bust and at the end of the skirt. It laced up the back with a pink bow and it had little beading detail throughout the whole dress.

"How do you like it?" Esme asked once everyone was done fussing over how pretty the dress was. I bit my bottom lip, twisting my finger.

"Erm…" I mumbled, unsatisfied. It _was_ a very pretty dress but it just wasn't _my_ wedding dress. "I want something that…flows better?" I replied, very unsure. Judy smiled, promising to find something better as we headed back to the dressing room.

I tried on a few more but nothing was _right._ Soon, my stomach was in knots. I was beginning to worry about not finding the perfect dress and having to settle for something different. I wanted this wedding to be perfect just as much as Alice did. In reality I just wanted to marry Jake; but I _really_ wanted it to be a fairy tale.

"So why such a shotgun wedding?" Judy asked, once again trying to distract me from the task at hand. She was good at it.

"One of my best friends couldn't be there originally so we moved it up so they could attend." I said and the woman shot me a look. She certainly wasn't buying it. She buttoned the last bit of the gown as I faced away from the mirror. She placed her hands on her hips and looked me dead in the eye.

"What's the _real_ reason?" she questioned and my eyes popped wide. She was the only person who didn't believe my reasoning. Sure, everyone thought it was odd that I was rearranging everything just for Nick but no one really questioned it too much. And here this lady, whom I'd just met, saw right through me.

I heaved a sigh. "I want to…get a head start." I said then chuckled. I couldn't tell her _everything, _but I could make it sound legitimate. "Maybe, if we beat the clock…there's a chance it could be more then just Jake and I." I said cryptically but Judy smiled.

"Ah-ha." she said knowingly, smiling. "Finish school first, eh? You don't want to deal with school and…other things." she said, winking at me. I laughed and nodded.

"We'll see," I said coyly and Judy laughed outright. I couldn't believe she understood me. I didn't think anyone would- let alone a human!

"Alright," Judy said, opening the door. "Don't look at a mirror until you're out there, okay? I have a feeling about this dress." she said as we walked down the hall towards the showing room.

"What is this one?" I asked, examining it as I walked. It was very pretty from this angle, at least.

"Cinderella, from out Disney Fairy Tale Wedding line. I believe you're going to love this as much as your family." she promised and opened the double doors for me. I watched as everyone's eyes popped wide and their jaws hit the floor. I blushed.

I closed my eyes as Judy instructed and she helped me stand up on the pedestal, facing the mirrors. She stood back and I slowly opened my eyes.

The ball gown dress was inspired by Cinderella's glass slipper and it made the fairy tale dream come alive with a tulle and glitter net over taffeta. The sweetheart neckline accented with sparkling crystal and rhinestone beading fell in a draped criss-cross bodice. It was the perfect color, shape, style and texture. It was just…_perfect._

I had to resist the urge to gasp as I stared blankly at the mirror in front of me. My hair draped over my shoulders loosely and I wasn't wearing any make-up, but somehow, that didn't matter. I looked beautiful- and even I could admit it.

"Well…?" Judy asked with a smile. My face was blank and the whole place fell silent. I just slowly began to nod.

* * *

Jacob's POV

"You're getting married tomorrow." Seth stated, deadpan. We were sitting on a cliff a couple hundred yards from the Cullen house. We were meeting the rest of the pack latter for a bachelor party but Seth and I had taken a minute to sit and think. It wasn't the first inner-pack marriage, but it was a _big_ one. Nessie had brought the pack back together, and in marrying me, it was cementing the bond.

For the moment I imprinted, the werewolves and the Cullen's were forced to form a treaty. But now that we were cementing out love via marriage, the pack was forced to form a bond with the Cullen's, not just a treaty. It would no longer be the pack and the Cullen's- two separate things coming together every now and again. With this marriage, the two would soon become one.

"Dude," Seth said again. "You. Are getting married!" I chuckled at him.

"Don't be an ass, Seth." I teased, punching his shoulder.

"No really, man. You are getting married. Tomorrow you are no longer Jacob Black and Renesmee Cullen. Tomorrow you become Mr. and Mrs. Black." Seth pointed out and I gulped.

It felt like a dream. I wanted it to be real, but somehow it seemed all too good to be true.

"Tomorrow marks the end of…potential." Seth said and I busted with laughter. "No really. You no longer have the potential to date anyone else, sleep with anyone else, and do anything with anyone else. Bye bye potent ional.""Seth," I said and waited for him to look at me. "Do me a favor, and shut up. You sound like a moron."

Seth was quite…for a minute. "The end of your potential." he whispered and this time I didn't tease him. This time, I was sober.

"The end of my potential…and my reign." I whispered back and Seth's head swung around to look at me.

"What?" he spat quickly.

"You heard me," I replied. "I'm going to have my hands full here. I'll be a newlywed and whatnot. Its time this pack got a new leader." I told Seth, patting his shoulder. His jaw was in his lap.

"No, Jake!" he just about yelled. "No, you can't…don't…I mean…no." he muttered, shocked beyond belief. "You can't break up the pack."

"I'm not. Just putting it under…new management." I told him with a smile. I knew with certainty that Seth would make a great leader. Better then I ever was. I reached out my hand to him and he took it; we shook.

"You're the new leader around here, Seth." I told him but his face was still a mask of shock. "Don't screw it up, squirt." I teased with a laugh.

* * *

There is a link to the PERFECT WEDDING DRESS on my page =)


	23. The Wedding

Author's Note: Okay, so this is either the last chapter or the second to last. Its up to YOU GUYS to decide that! I have a honeymoon chapter written but I haven't decided if I'll post it. If you all want it up- I'll put it up ;)

I just want to take a minute to say THANK YOU to all of my wonderful readers! This story has been so amazing to write. You guys don't even know how thankful I am. I felt as if this sequel wasn't the best, but you all made me think otherwise. You're my inspiration! Again, THANK YOU! =)

* * *

Renesmee's POV

I sat upstairs in Alice's bathroom while her and Rose did my make-up. I was a zombie. I hadn't said much, hadn't eaten anything and only did what other told me to do. I wasn't nervous or excited I was just numb. It hadn't settled in yet for me. Seth came in and said Jake was wearing a line in the carpet downstairs from his pacing- so it had settled in for him. But I still couldn't wrap my mind around the idea of marrying Jacob. Especially now, so young and so abruptly. Of course I knew this day would come, but somehow it still snuck up on me.

"Hello, earth to Nessie!" Anna yelled, waving her hand in front of my face as Alice put the finishing touches on my make-up. I turned to look at my maid of honor and best friend. She looked absolutely stunning in her red bridesmaid dress. We'd chosen black, white and red for our wedding colors and so Anna and the rest of the bridesmaids (Rose and Alice) wore crimson red Angelina Faccenda dresses. The sweetheart neckline and flowing knee length skirt made it the dresses look stunningly elegant while the sash made it fun. Paired with black pumps; no one could stop those girls.

Alice flew out of the room to get ready while Anna and had a chat. In about a minute, Rose would come to do my hair so we had to make it fast.

"Jake wants to see you." Anna said in a rush, even though her actions were calm as she lightly dusted powder foundation across her cheeks.

"What? No he's not supposed to see me until the ceremony. It's a tradition, Anna he knows that. No exceptions." I replied sternly, if frantically. Dad was wearing off on me and I was slowly but surely becoming a stickler for tradition. And this was one I definitely wanted to keep to.

"Even if he's standing outside the door right now?" Anna said with a timid smile. I looked to the door but Alice had closed it behind her. "He just wants to talk to you and you aren't even dressed yet. I'll stall Rosalie but you two need to talk."

"Why?" I whined, pulling my arms through my black robe. I did not want Jacob to see me in the undergarments Rosalie had gotten me. I was ashamed enough for him to see them after the wedding.

"Because you definitely did not move this wedding date up because of Nick Heartly and he wants to know the real reason before he walks down that isle." Anna said casually and my jaw popped wide. "Oh honey you ain't fooling anyone. We don't know why, but we all know it's because of something- that has nothing to do with Nick."

"Does Jake…" I let my words trail off but Anna understood.

"He knows something up; which is why you two need to talk." Anna said as she headed to the door. She swung it open, winking at Jake on the other side and then disappeared- no doubt to try and stall Rosalie.

Jacob entered the room slowly and I had to manually close my mouth when I took in the sight of him. He'd always been my big Jacob teddy bear; but today he was so much more then that. And in his white tux, he looked more like my fiancé then ever. Sticking to the white, black and red theme, Jake's tux was black, his shirt white and he'd stuck a red rose in his jacket pocket. He'd never looked more stunning to me. I couldn't peel my eyes away from his chocolate brown eyes.

"I know I'm breaking traditions but I wanted to talk. And you aren't even in your wedding dress yet, so we're still good." Jake said as he slowly entered the room. We stood a foot or so apart in the room, both staring at each other like never before. It was slowly sinking in for me.

"I'm not doubting you, or judging you, or even questioning you." Jake started out, taking a step closer to me. "I just want to know why you moved up the wedding date. The _real _reason you moved up the date."

When I didn't immediately respond, Jake smiled nervously. "I'm holding you to it, of course." he said hesitantly. "You're not leaving this house without my last name." he reached out to stroke the length of my cheek as he said this and I had to smile. "But I think I deserve to know why."

I sucked in a deep breath. "I was just thinking…" I started and Jake chuckled.

"That's never a good thing." he teased and I slapped his handsomely covered chest.

"I was thinking about how things turned out for my parents. Everything worked out for them- not that they didn't struggle." I told Jacob but he was still confused. "What if we could have that too?"

"I'm not following…" Jake replied, tilting his head to the side like a dog.

"I want to believe in the possibility of more then just you and me, Jake. What if there's more to this?" I said, motioning to the two of us. "I stop aging soon- if I haven't already- and once that's happened there's no hope for there ever being more then just you and me. Maybe if we beat the clock…" I bit down on my bottom lip before finally blurting out my true reasons. "What if we can have kids? What if we can get pregnant and have a family if we move fast enough? I don't want to wait! And if there's any chance I can have your kid, Jake I want to do it!" I rushed then froze. I sounded insane. I knew I would.

Jacob just stared for a long minute. Staring at me, staring at his future wife. It looked as if he wasn't even breathing. Then he blinked and sucked in a lung full of air. When he opened his eyes, they were moist.

"Do you even realize how much I love you?" he asked me as he slowly smiled. I tilted my head as he had but I was smiling a little. "Nessie," he whispered, coming to wrap his hands around my waist. "If there's any chance at all that you can be the mother of my children…well, I honestly can't think of anything that would make me happier in this world. Why didn't you just tell me?"

I sighed. I should've known Jacob would be understanding. He always freaking was. "I though…you'd think I was insane." I said with a chuckle and he joined me. "I wasn't sure how you'd react. Because, to be frank, even I think it's slightly ridiculous. But I want to at least try." I whispered, leaning my forehead against his.

"If you want to try my love, then we'll try." Jake whispered, pressing his smooth lips to mine gently. We were interrupted by Rosalie coming in, Anna on her tail.

"I did a horrible job of stalling." Anna said, not looking the least bit apologetic. I smiled at her and kissed Jake's cheek before asking for the room. We were going to stick to the rest of the traditions.

"Wait," Jake said before leaving. He came back over to me with his hand closed around something small he'd pulled from his pocket. He motioned for me to turn around so I did and when he laced a necklace around my neck I instantly beamed. He kissed my shoulder before dashing out of the room; leaving my cherry necklace in place around my neck.

* * *

Jacob's POV

"I sound gay," I told Alice as we stood outside waiting for Nessie. "But you did a great job out here, Alice." I told my favorite pixie vampire. Alice had draped the entire backyard- trees and all- in twinkling lights and red, white and black bows. Everywhere there was a bow, there were red roses. And there were _a lot_ of roses. I couldn't even comprehend all the effort Alice had gone through.

"Don't go all mushy on me now, lover boy." Alice reprimanded as we stood in back of the crowd of people. I was terrified of going down that isle at taking my place to wait for my bride. I was stalling as long as possible with Alice.

"Hey," I said to Alice, grabbing her hand as she went to turn around. I broke through the invisible barrier I had with the Cullen's- the one that kept us from touching unnecessarily or sharing any kind of bond- and pulled Alice into a hug. Bella and Nessie were the only Cullen's I hugged. And now, Alice too.

She was stiff in my arms and it was nothing like hugging Renesmee or a human or even Bella; but it was pleasant. She was a little more relaxed then I thought she'd be, but she didn't hug me back. She just let me get my feelings out and when I pulled away she was smiling ever so slightly.

"Thank you, Alice." I told her, heartfelt. "This wouldn't be possible without you. I wouldn't be marrying My Gravity without you. Thanks, Pixie." I said with a smile and Alice chuckled.

"Yeah well…" she murmured, trying not to compliment me. "You aren't the absolute worst thing for her.""I'll take what I can get." I said, kissing Alice's cheek before heading to my position. I heard her mutter "Mutt" under her breath teasingly as I walked away. I chuckled as I took my place at the alter next to the reverend.

The outside canopy was full of friendly faces. Everyone from Charlie and Billy to Nick Heartly. Sam and his very pregnant wife Emily sat next to the rest of the pack while Seth acted as my best man and Emmett acted as one of my groomsmen. Next to Emmett was Leah- my groom's woman. She was one of the most important girls I know. It was crucial that she be in the wedding, so she wore a black dress and stood for me- smiling.

As the ceremony started, the lump in my throat became more and more unbearable- almost as unbearable as how sweaty I was. We'd kept a few traditions- only we revamped them. Instead of Seth walking the grandmothers down the isle and myself walking the mothers; I walked Bella and Esme down- because Renee didn't know and my mom has long since passed.

Both Bella and Esme linked their arms with mine as we slowly walked. "Not how I pictured this." Bella teased as we walked. "I still won't refer to you as my son-in-law, Jake." she whispered with a chuckle. She lightened my mood quite a bit with that comment. I smiled, kissing her cheek then Esme's cheek as I showed them their seats. I then took my place next to the preacher.

Seth entered after me with Emmett and Leah in toe. The stood to my left in a row, all beaming with joy. Anna came down the isle next and I literally heard Seth whimper with love for his imprint. I just about smacked him. Alice came next- sticking her tongue out at me- followed by Rosalie.

Somehow, Nessie had conned Alice into letting Jacob Black Junior be the ring barer. She'd spent so much time teaching Junior how to walk down the isle and she'd gotten him cleaned perfectly for the event. The ring pillow was tied to his collar and he strutted down the isle after the bridesmaids like a pro. Everyone shared a nice laugh.

Nessie had been making jokes all along that she would make Jasper the flower girl- because him and Carlisle were the only ones in the family not participating in the ceremony. But in the end we'd chosen Clair for the job. She'd practically fallen on her knees begging Ness to let her do it and so we couldn't say no. And even though she was ten, she had no problem wearing the little white dress with black sash and red slippers. She dropped red rose petals with joy as she made her way down the isle.

Then finally everyone rose to face the back of the isle.

The very first time I'd ever laid eyes on Renesmee was when she was barely twenty minutes old. And from that moment on, she's been my whole world. My reason for existing. She was my gravity and the only reason I lived. So to see her at the end of the isle was beyond words. I thought I might just explode. My sunshine was really mine. Even before she was at the end of the isle, I felt a tear slide down my cheek.

Edward led her down the isle by the arm and a smile on his face. He wore the same black tux as everyone else with the same red rose in the pocket. But Nessie…well she was just stunning.

The wedding dress she'd chosen fit perfectly and flowed around her as she walked down the isle. She was wearing my little cherry necklace and Alice had done her make-up perfectly (not that she needed it). Rosalie had twisted and braided her hair up into a fancy bun but she let a few ringlets fall around Renesmee's exquisite face. Her big brown eyes were already moist and glowing as we locked eyes. I thought for a second I'd ruin everything and run to her while she was still halfway down the isle. But I somehow resisted the urge.

Nessie and Edward got to the end of the isle and he kissed the top of her forehead, whispering, "You are still my little girl." He gently placed her hand in mine.

I couldn't take my eyes off of My Nessie the entire ceremony and neither could she. Neither of us looked away for even a second. We had a few glitches- like Junior rolling onto his back in front of us in the middle of the ceremony- but everything was still absolutely perfect. And when the preacher told me to kiss my bride, I held her face in my hands in gently pressed my lips to hers. It was unlike anything my mind could comprehend.

The words, "I know pronounce you husband and wife; Mr. and Mrs. Jacob Black." were forever engraved in my mind as some of the best things I'd ever heard.

The ceremony blossomed into a reception and things continued to go smoothly. We toasted and ate and toasted again. Seth and Anna gave their speeches and everyone cried. The only dry eyes in the house were the vampires incapable of crying. But Bella's voice was off when she spoke and I guessed it was tears unshed.

Nessie and I shared our first- awkward- dance as newlyweds before Edward stepped in to sweep her off her feet. I danced with Bella, Esme and Leah. And I even managed to drag Alice onto the floor before I retired to my seat. I watched Nessie dance with her father then her uncles then Seth. They didn't move much, but she danced with Charlie as well. I thought I would cry again when I saw her go over to Billy. They shared a hushed conversation but they were both smiling ear to ear. Billy held close to her hand as they talked and when she went to leave, she kissed his cheek.

She came back over to me and kissed me. "What did you talk to my father about?" I asked as she sat next to me, snuggled under my arm. She smiled, tapping the bottom of my chin with the back of her hand.

"No prying. He'll tell you if he wants to…but I doubt he'll want to." she said with a chuckle. Just then Emmett came back over to us, shouting.

"Hey, hey, hey, that is way too close!" he said as he pushed space between us. Nessie rolled her eyes and held up her left hand, showing off her ring.

"We're married now, Emmett. Space isn't necessary." she told him just as Jasper came up behind her, pulling her out of her chair.

"Doesn't matter," Jasper told her. "You're still little Nessie and that means we look after you." he said, directing her by the arms away from me. I followed behind like a little puppy.

"Where are we going?" Nessie asked as her two uncles practically carried her away. They brought her to the center of the dance floor and shoved her Nick Heartly's way.

"He's the "reason" you moved up the date; so dance with him." Emmett said, using air quotes. Nessie shot him a dirty look but went to dance with Nick. I stood back with the rest of Nessie's family as she danced with Nicolas. There was enough room between their bodies to suffice but I still wasn't happy about the notion of Nick Heartly dancing with my new bride.

I watched them careful as they finished their dance then took My Nessie back into my arms. We made our rounds talking to everyone at the party and I was shocked at the amount of people that said they weren't surprised in the least that Nessie and I got married so young.

"The first time I saw you two together, I knew." one of her friends from school told us as we made our rounds. I didn't know many- if any- of Nessie's school friends but I was polite. And when it came to greeting the pack; well let's just say Nessie has never been lifted off the ground so many times before. The wolves didn't just hug, they swamped her. Everyone had gotten over any harsh feelings.

The Cullen's vampire friends were in attendance as well but they were all very reserved. When we were both done greeting the wolves, we headed over to the covens standing to the side with Nessie's family.

"Felicidades, Renesmee! Todo esto es muy sorprendente, pero igualmente dio la bienvenida. (Congratulations, Renesmee! This is very surprising, but equally welcomed.) Carmon murmured to Renesmee as they hugged. Nessie smiled at her favorite separate-coven vampire.

"Gracias, Carmon! Es tan agradable verte de nuevo." (Thank you, Carmon! It's so nice to see you again." Renesmee replied sweetly as they pulled apart.

"My, your Spanish has improved infinitely." Carmon chimed as she touched Nessie's cheek. Renesmee turned to the rest of the Denali coven with a smile and hugged them each. Behind the Denalie's were the Amazon coven.

"Congratulations, My Nessie." Zafrina sang as she hugged Ness. "It is amazing to see you so grown up and married."

"I'm sorry Mama never made good on her promise to bring me to South America. I promise Jake and I will make it there in the near future; and I make good on my promises." Nessie promised with a smile as she held onto my hand.

Basically, I stood back watching Ness as she conversed with the other vampires. I still wasn't found of vampires and the only ones I enjoyed were the Cullen's- even if they royally annoyed me at times.

But I had to ask when Carmon leaned close to Nessie's ear and whispered, "Has elegido bien." before motioning for Nessie not zip her lips and keep it a secret. Nessie peeked at me out of the corner of her eye before giggling. Even after I asked three times, Nessie still wouldn't tell me what it meant.

As the day wound to an end, I held Nessie even closer. Esme and I had arranged the honeymoon details together and I had something extra special in store for my Ness.

* * *

Renesmee's POV

Before Jake and I left for our completely secret honeymoon, I grabbed Carlisle's hand and dragged him into the woods where we could talk without anyone hearing.

"Honey you are going to ruin your dress out here." Carlisle said with clear concern in his voice for everything but my dress. "Alice won't let you-"

"What are the chances of me getting pregnant?" I asked abruptly and Carlisle froze stock-still. Being a vampire and all, he _really_ wasn't breathing. It took him too long to respond.

"Well," he started off, clearing his throat unnecessarily. "I'm not sure of-"

"Just tell me if it's a possibility." I interjected. I knew I was being absurd and rude but I had to know. I probably should've asked the Doc sooner but I couldn't bring myself to. But as Jacob was off preparing out honeymoon, I needed to know.

"You have about a year before you cease to age." Carlisle finally said, getting down to business. "Technically, it is a possibility. I know nothing of Jacob's DNA. I can't help at all in this area."

There was a pause before Carlisle said, "But if you come home pregnant (like Bella); I'm not responsible for Edward's reaction." He was dead serious.

"I love you," I just said, kissing his cheek and running (as fast as one can run in a wedding dress) back to the reception. But I stopped just inside the shade of trees and watched. Jacob was talking with Rosalie, mussing her hair as she seethed. She was a few seconds from going for his throat. I smiled. He was always picking on her!

I watched Mama stand close to him in protection in case Rose did go after him and I watched Alice dance up to them both and insert her body between theirs. She yelled at Jacob first for ruining Rosalie's hair, then at Rosalie for being so impatient. Off to the side, Emmett and Jasper just watched with amused expressions.

Then I turned to see my Daddy. I couldn't help but tear up at the sight of my one-and-only father sitting on the top step; his face forlorn.

"Why so sad, Daddy?" I asked as I came to sit next to him. He smiled sadly at me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Remember what I said to you at the alter today?" he asked and I nodded.

"I'm still your little girl."

"And you are," Daddy said with a smile, then turned sad again. "But you are growing up far too fast. I can't handle it. It seems like it was just yesterday that you were literally climbing up my legs to get to my shoulders so you could see over everyone else's heads. It was just the other week that you would sleep in my lap as I rocked you back and forth, singing lullabies to help you dream. I swear to God I just tucked you into your bed last night."

"Awe, Daddy." I whispered, hugging him. "I'm not going anywhere. I'll always be your little girl! I'll always love you, no matter what."

"I know that dear," he said lovingly. "It's just hard to see my little girl get so big. I can't wrap my mind around it…"

All I could do was wrap my arms around him and let my head rest against his shoulder. Maybe Jake and I could be happy together- just the two of us. Daddy and Mama didn't anticipate my arrival and, though I cause so much hell, they were better off with me around. But with the look in Daddy's eyes now, it made me rethink my commitments. I wasn't so sure I could be a mommy. I was still just a "little girl".

"Mrs. Black," Jacob said to me adoringly as he reached out for my hand. I held to him tightly as we walked to the car. And by getting in, we started out on the next- most absolutely amazing journey of our lives.

* * *

Author's Note: Links to the bridesmaids dresses on my profile as well as the flower girl dress (and her shoes!) as well as the cake =)


	24. The WeddingNight

Author's Note: I could've sworn I posted this already haha. Guess not. ANYWAY…here you go guys! =)

* * *

Jacob's honeymoon plans were beyond my expectations. He and Esme had obtained a private jet to take us from the Juneau International Airport all the way to The Sunshine Coast Airport in Australia. The flight was incredibly long but the private jet alone provided Jake and I with plenty of entertainment.

"Jake sit down!" I whisper/yelled at Jake as he ran around the plane like a child. He laughed at me as he continued to open almost every compartment in the aircraft.

"How many times am I going to get to fly in a private jet, Ness? I'm taking advantage of the opportunity." he replied as he opened a cabinet that contained a whole three shelves of food. I thought for sure Jake would scream with joy as he grabbed things and finally took his seat next to me.

"You are an embarrassment." I teased as he popped a bag of chips open. He smiled at me, reaching over and kissing my cheek.

"You have a lifetime to be embarrassed by me." he teased and I laughed, grabbing a chip.

We both drifted in and out of sleep throughout the flight. We watched movies and talked but for the most part, I stared out the airplane window at the passing waters. I could tell when we were closing in on Australia when the water below became crystal clear.

When we arrived at the airport, Jake had a car waiting to take us to the docks where we took a boat out to sea. I sat back as Jake loaded our bags into the boat and the driver took off. I leaned in close to Jake.

I was a bit worried about the things Alice had packed for me but I tried not to think of it as I watched a small island form through the clouds in front of me. I sat up straighter as Mudjunba Island came closer and closer.

When the driver pulled the boat up to the dock, I was frozen still. "Ma'am?" the driver asked as he reached a hand to out to help me out of the boat. I shook my head, blinking and giving him my hand.

I looked around, amazed. The entire island was completely disserted there wasn't a person or house for miles. But a little way from the shore, a small cottage sat amongst a throng of trees. It was three stories tall with a wrap around porch. Bleach white with pale blue shutters and accents, the little home sat out amongst the green trees and rocky shores.

"The tides are rough out here," the driver informed Jacob as they unloaded the bags. "So stay out of the water real late at night. You've got the island completely to yourselves…" I began to tune out the older gentlemen as I started taking hesitant steps forward down the dock. I could feel Jake's eyes on me as I cautiously walked forward.

As I reached the end of the short dock, I smiled. My toes touched the sandy pebble beach and I took a few more steps. The water hit my feet and I sighed at the warm, welcomed contact. I could see through the blue water and watched my toes wiggle.

I turned to look back up at the house. The staircase was carved into the stone hill the house sat upon. There were two hammocks outside as well as a dozen chairs and tables spread out around the house. I could see a fire pit outback and there was another closer to the shore as well. I couldn't wait to sit out on the hammocks with Jake and roast marshmallows on the shore.

Jake came up behind me, his hands wrapping around my waist. "What do you think?" he whispered in my ear. I chuckled; as if I could actually not love it here.

"Jake…" I whispered, my voice cracking with awe. "This is the most amazing thing I've ever seen. How did you do this?" I asked, turning to face him. He smiled, kissing the tip of my nose.

"I have my ways. Come one, let's check the place out." He took my hand and we headed up to the little house and he let me in with an ornate English key that was attached to a red ribbon he had around his neck.

The inside was as cozy as I could imagine with a fireplace in the living room, dinning room and study. The kitchen was large enough to be comfortable but all the appliances were antique. As we headed up the stairs, I took stock off all the photos. They were all of the island at different angles and times of day. The one at the top of the stairs was from 5 in the morning while the sun set behind the impossibly beautiful island.

Upstairs there were two bedrooms and a library/study. The master bedroom had its own large bathroom as well as another wall of bookshelves. The place was full of wonderful books for me to enjoy. Jake went to get our bags (which he'd left on the dock) and I continued to explore the house. As well as a massive white bed, the master bedroom had yet another fire place, which I lit in anticipation.

I went over to the guestroom and looked around. Each room had a balcony of some sort, a fireplace and wood floors. But each room was different in decorations. The second bedroom was more beach like with white walls and blue accents as well as water details. Whereas the master bedroom was all wood and fabric draperies.

I caught up with Jake in the master bedroom again. He was leaning over in the corner, messing with the radio. He turned it up a bit and reached out a hand to me. "Dance with me, my bride." He beamed as he took my hand. We'd danced at the wedding but we'd stuck to slow songs only. Now, with some fast paced song blaring, I couldn't keep my smile away.

We started jumping together and dancing around like morons. Neither of us were very good, but we had a hell of a time. He held my hands, spinning me around off beat and laughing uproariously. I wore a white halter chiffon A-line dress the whole way here and now it whirled around me as I danced.

As songs shifted to different melodies, we continued to dance around- even if we were off beat. We smiled at each other as we moved around the lavish room. It was like a game of tag. I would move away and Jake would chase after me.

I looked Jake in the eye, I knew what he wanted. And it involved getting out of that dress. I looked back; showing him I wanted the same.

The game slowed as we stared at each other in newlywed hunger. This was what we'd waited for. The time had come.

Jacob walked towards me slowly, enticing me, and I turned around. His lips touched down to my shoulder as his fingers found the satin string at the back of my dress. Slowly, he began undressing me. We both watched as my dress slowly slid down my body to the floor. I stood there, in nothing but my white lace bra and panties. I hadn't put much thought into what was going _under_ my wedding dress, but I was glad Rosalie had. She'd picked everything out and put me in it, and at the time my hands were sweating at the thought of putting them on. Now, though, my palms were sweating at the thought of taking them _off_.

And the way Jacob was looking at me….it was nothing but pure, unadulterated, irrevocable, and to be completely honest, irrational love.

I reached out to him, running my hands down the buttons of his shirt, one by one taking each button between my fingers and pulling it back through the hole. He helped me slide it off his chest. My hands trembled as I reached for his pants.

We just stood there for a long time, looking in each others eyes, before Jake reached out to me. He took my hand in his and led me to the bed. He'd planned everything perfectly.

A tray was by the bed along with candles and roses throughout the room. He led me with a hand on the small of my back. He sat me down on the bed and kissed me once before turning to the tray he'd brought up when he went to get the bags. He came back over with a tray of strawberries and whipped cream and a bottle Champaign with two glasses.

He placed the tray on the bed and sat next to me, pulling me up next to him as he sat with his back propped up against the headboard. I curled up next to him as he popped the Champaign bottle open and poured us both some. He handed me a glass and proposed a toast.

"To our forever." he said with a smile and clicked out glasses together. He leaned over and gave me another kiss. We didn't say too much as we ate our strawberries and drank the Champaign. There wasn't much to say. Besides, we had forever to say whatever we needed.

But every time Jake said something, it was to make me laugh. Whether it was a comment on how terrible Champaign was- while he continued to sip it- or the lack of televisions throughout the cottage.

"We're supposed to be enjoying each other, not ESPN." I teased and he shrugged indifferently.

"I don't see why we can't do both." he replied and I laughed again. He was trying to lighten the mood and it was working. With each of his random thoughts, I chuckled and my shy awkwardness melted away. I snuggled closer to him.

Once the strawberries and Champaign were done he placed the tray and bottle back on the dresser. He turned to look at me, studying me. I scooted to the center of the bed, laying on my back and looking up at him.

His movements were slower the usual as he walked around the room with a hand lighter, igniting each candle within the room. He then dimmed the overhead light. He disappeared for a second and fast dance music was turned to something different.

I took repeated deep breaths, counting my rapid heartbeats. He reappeared.

I recognized the song playing soothingly in the background as the first verse rang through the room quietly.

"_When I see your smile. Tears roll down my face. I can't replace. Now that I'm strong, I have figured out. How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul. And I know, I'll find deep inside me I can be the one. I will never let you fall. I'll stand up with you forever. I'll be there for you through it all. Even if saving you sends me to heaven. It's okay. It's okay. Its okay-ay-ay-ay. Seasons are changing and waves are crashing and stars are falling all for us. Days grow longer and nights grow shorter. I can show you I'll be the one." _Ronnie Winter sang over the guitar strumming.

Jacob made his way over to the bed where I lay, and I knew that everything was going to be okay. Awkward and shy as I usually was; it didn't matter. Nothing matter. Nothing other then him, and me, together, forever.

I knew I wanted this, I knew from I Do. But in the moments it took Jacob to get over to me and his hands to find my skin- his lips finding mine- I knew that it was good.

I still had my doubts. I figured I always would. As much as I love Jacob, I always questioned whether I was good for him. I knew he was good for me; but I wasn't positive it was mutual. Because, as much as I'd like to believe love can conquer all, we'd nearly lost each other on more then one occasion.

I couldn't lose him; and I knew he couldn't lose me. But we were constantly putting each other in danger. It was the side effect of being werewolves and vampires. But in the seconds that Jacob's lips touched mine while we lay in our honeymoon bed, I knew that- werewolf or not, vampire or not- our love could, in fact, conquer all.

We would make it- through anything. Time and time again, we've proven that very fact. But it took saying vows and Jacob slowly letting my wedding dress fall from my body, for me to really see the truth in it.

We were more then just in love. We were soul mates.

"_I will never let you fall. I'll stand up with you forever. I'll be there for you through it all. Even if saving you sends me to heaven. Cause you're my….you're my. My. My true love. My whole heart; please don't throw that away. Cause I'm here for you. Please don't walk away please tell me you'll stay? Whoa. Stay. Whoa."_

I looked up at Jacob, our eyes connecting. As his strong fingers worked my body free of all the lace covering my secrets, I leaned up to whisper in his ear. "I love you, my true love. You know you're my whole heart, right, Jake?"

I pulled back to look at him and his fingers stopped moving. He looked me in the eye as he leaned forward and kissed my forehead.

"You're my whole life, Renesmee. You're the only thing that matters to me." he whispered to me and brought his lips gently back to mine.

My white lace fell to the floor, along with his silk boxers.

"_Use me as you will. Pull my strings just for a thrill. Yeah, I know I'll be okay. Though my skies are turning gray."_

Jacob leaned into me, his weight coming on top of me as our fingers and bodies intertwined. He leaned in to kiss me- his lips tasting like strawberries and Champaign.

"_I will never let you fall. I'll stand up with you forever. I'll be there for you through it all. Even if saving you sends me to heaven. I will never let you fall. I'll stand up with you forever. I'll be there for you through it all. Even if saving you sends me to heaven…"_

* * *

I smelt like Jacob in the morning and I liked it that way. My skin, even, had a familiar woodsy musk to it. I lay, sprawled over his chest, counting his heartbeats and breaths. He was still asleep but I didn't move.

I remembered every aspect of last night. It was bliss. No other way to describe it.

I entrusted Jacob with every fear and flaw I had; and he treated me admiringly. He'd taken every precaution and was gentler then he'd ever been before. We admired each other for a long while, before we both passed out together. I slept dreamlessly on Jacob's chest. And now as I traced nonsensical patterns on his bare chest, I recounted in my head all the wonderful blessings I had in my life. I had a beautiful and loving family. I had my Jacob and I had my friends.

Things were bound to change, and things would go wrong once again. But I would be prepared, and no matter what, I would continue to love and be loved. I had someone special next to me; someone I can trust, and confide in and share my secrets with. Jacob was there for me no matter what, and in letting me sleep on his chest, wrapped in nothing but a flimsy sheet, Jacob was showing me he wanted me to be there for him as well. And I'd be damned if I didn't return the gesture.

So I reached out to examine my left hand, intertwined with his. I'd committed myself to Jacob yesterday morning and he'd committed himself to me. We'd figure the rest out latter; but for now, we had forever to sleep in peace.

* * *

I wanted to take a minute to thank all of my lovely reviewers and readers! You mean the world to me! You really do! I honestly hope you guys enjoyed my series as much as I enjoyed writing it. This is it, you guys! We're done =( We had a good run though and I can't thank you all enough! ~Sami


End file.
